Small Bump
by LadyAshh
Summary: "You're just a small bump unborn, in four months you're brought to life." - Based on 'Small Bump - Ed Sheeran' excluding the last verse.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Chapter 1

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey there! So… No I haven't forgotten my other fic "Blinding love" but, I just had this idea and I had to get it down before I forgot it. It won't be long… maybe 2 or 3 chapters long. Inspired by the song "Small Bump – Ed Sheeran" I hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>"Castle!" She yelled from the bathroom. She was seated on the edge of the large bath in Castle's bathroom. Her heart was racing, thumping so hard, she could feel it in her throat. Her eyes were wide as she stared down at the stick in her hand. She had suspected, as she was three weeks late, but seeing the positive sign on the stick she held in her shaking hand confirmed her suspicions.<p>

She wasn't sure what to feel, she felt like she should be excited. She had always dreamed of this, being pregnant for him, but she didn't imagine it would happen like this, she thought she'd be married first. She couldn't help the feeling of panic that rose within her. So she sat there, staring at the positive pregnancy test she held, waiting for Castle, until she could decide how she felt about this.

Just at the moment, Castle ran into the bathroom.

"Where's the fire!?" His eyes darted around the room, looking for any sign of danger that would have her calling out for him. Seeing none, his eyes dropped to her, his eyes worried.

"Kate, what is it? Are you hur—" He trailed off when he saw what she held in her hand and he looked up and saw her panic stricken face.

"Is that… Is that what I think it is?" He asked, unsure of what to feel until he was absolutely sure. She stared at him blankly and nodded.

"And is it…. Positive?" He asked, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He could see her relax slightly at the sight of his tiny smile, as she held the stick up to him. He took it, his fingers brushing her shaky, sweaty ones. His heart raced as he looked at the positive indicator on the stick and his face broke into a huge grin.

"Oh my God Kate! We're pregnant!" He exclaimed, pulling her body off of the bath and into his tight embrace, he felt her relax as she wrapped her arms around him. After a while, he drew back, still holding her close.

"How do you feel about this?" He asked, remembering the look on her face when he first entered the bathroom.

"I don't know" She admitted shyly, "I don't really trust pharmacy tests."

"Do you want to go to the doctor?" He asked, eager to find out himself if she truly was pregnant.

"What? Now?" She asked, leaning back to look him in the eye.

"We could… If you want." He told her, rubbing circles on her back.

"Okay. I supposed it's best to find out as soon as possible." She looked down at what she was wearing; a loose top and a pair of sweatpants, she figured it was decent enough and she looked back up at him, "Let me just get my shoes."

She untangled herself from his hold and made her way into the bedroom finding a pair of slippers to wear before walking out into the living to wait for him.

Her heart was still racing, but she wasn't as nervous as before. Castle seemed genuinely happy at the news, which had helped to calm her nerves. He didn't seem upset at all, but she still remained anxious, now that she saw Castle's response, she decided to wait until the doctor checked her out before she acknowledged the excitement she was beginning to feel.

"Ready?" Castle placed a hand gently on her back, so as not to frighten her. She smiled and nodded and let him steer her out of the loft and down to the garage.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, they were seated in the almost empty waiting room at the doctor's office. She was beginning to feel uneasy, she felt Castle grip her thigh, either to calm her or because he was also nervous. Looking at him, she decided he was also nervous, his eyes were wide as he looked around the room, his left leg was bouncing up and down, something she knew he only did when he was angry or nervous. It no longer surprised her how much she knew him and his tells, they had only been dating for a year, but it felt like forever.<p>

She allowed herself to get lost in the fantasy of a mini Castle/Beckett running around the loft. She hoped her child would have his beautiful blue eyes that expressed the most intense emotion she had ever seen. Those eyes that were so open and friendly. She was snapped out of her daydreaming when she felt Castle release her thigh and stand up abruptly.

"Kate Beckett?" she heard the receptionist called out into the waiting room.

"Yes! Uhh- that's me!" She stood, grabbing Castle's hand.

"Dr. Addison will see you now." The receptionist informed her with a smile.

"Thank you." She smiled at the lady and pulled Castle in the direction of the doctor's office.

"Aah Kate, long time no see." Dr. Addison stood greeting her.

She had been seeing the OB/GYN since she became sexually active years ago and was comforted by the doctor's friendly disposition and professionalism.

"And who is this?" She asked, turning towards Castle, who stood closely by Kate's side.

"This is Richard Castle." She smiled and looked down at their joined hands, "he's uum, he's my boyfriend." She felt Castle give her hand a tiny squeeze in support.

"The author?" She perked up, eyes twinkling.

"One and the same." Castle responded, shaking the hand she had extended to him.

"My daughter loves your books. It's great to actually meet you Mr. Castle." She beamed.

"Likewise." He smiled politely.

"So, back to business. So Kate, what brings you here so suddenly at this hour?" She asked, getting back to business immediately.

"Well, I suspect I might be pregnant." She told the doctor, gripping Castle's hand tightly.

"Suspect?" She raised an eyebrow and gestured to the examination table, "Well let's find out if you two are gonna be a mommy and daddy."

"Well, he's already a daddy, doctor." Kate informed the doctor, sitting on the edge of the table, still holding firmly to Castle's hand. He didn't seem to mind, in fact, the excitement on his face was hard to miss.

"Well, let me just run some tests and we'll find out if Mr. Castle will be a daddy again."

Dr. Addison ran all the necessary tests, while Castle stood faithful by her side. When the doctor left the room to get the results, she looked up at him nervously.

"Hey." She whispered.

He looked down at her and smiled warmly.

"Hey." He leaned down to kiss the top of her head, staying in that position a while longer, breathing in her scent.

"I never asked," She took his hand and brought it to her lips, placing a soft kiss in the middle of his palm, "How do you feel about this?"

"About you possibly being pregnant with my child?" He asked.

"Mmhhmm."

"I couldn't be happier." He said, smiling in her hair.

"Really?" She sounded surprised. He stepped back slightly to look into her eyes.

"Kate, why would I be anything but?" She sighed, dropping her gaze and breaking eye contact, "I don't know. We've never really talked about this before, I don't even know if you want more kids and then we're not even married – " She began rambling. He placed his hands on bother sides of her face, forcing her to look into his eyes, she stopped talking when she met his serious,yet tender and loving gaze.

"Kate, listen to me. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me – except for Alexis of course – I love you and having children with you just makes everything better, so don't you ever, for a second think otherwise okay?" He whispered, gently stroking her cheek with his thumb. A lump formed in her throat and her vision blurred as her eyes filled with tears.

They were lost, gazing at each other lovingly when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Well, the results are in." the doctor started, her face a complete mask, not giving away the result of the tests. That uneasy feeling returned with full force and she felt like she was going to throw up if Dr. Addison didn't tell them the results of the tests anytime soon. She felt Castle's grip on her tighten as he moved closer to her side, she could feel his anxiety radiating from him.

"And?" She heard herself ask. The doctor smiled as she looked from her to Castle and back.

"Congratulations. You're pregnant!" She exclaimed.

Kate remained still, as did Castle.

"You're sure?" He asked quietly.

The doctor nodded, "Absolutely. Kate? You don't look too pleased." She noted, cocking her head to the side, eyes flickering between her and Castle in concern.

Castle released his grip on her and stepped around to stand in front of her, placing a hand on her cheek as he watched her eyes fill with tears.

"Kate? Honey, why are you crying?" He asked softly, using his thumb to wipe away a tear that had escaped.

"I'll leave you two to talk." Dr. Addison announced, stepping out of the room giving to couple privacy.

"Kate?" He called when they were alone.

"I'm ….. We're pregnant." She whispered, staring at the door.

"We are." He confirmed cautiously, not knowing what she was feeling.

They remained silent for a moment and then she was throwing her arms around his neck and pulling him down. She kissed him fiercely and passionately until he pulled away, needing air.

"I take it you're okay with this?" He grinned, resting his forehead against hers.

"I'm gonna be a mom." She whispered, closing her eyes.

"And a damn good one too." He grinned kissing her forehead.

"I just wish my mom could be here for this." She sighed.

"She is. She's always with you." He assured her.

"I know, it's not the same, but I guess I'll have to make do with just you." She teased.

"Rude." He pouted.

Dr. Addison poked her head around the door.

"Everything okay now?" She asked.

"Fantastic." Kate grinned.

"Great! Now, the details." The doctor said, walking into the room, eyes focused on her clipboard. "So, apparently you are five week pregnant. Have you been having morning sickness or any other symptoms?" She asked.

Kate thought back to the past few weeks.

"No, now that I think about it, just the missed period. Is that bad?" She asked, becoming worried for the well-being of her unborn child already."

The doctor shook her head, "No, not at all, some people don't get morning sickness until the second month, or later on if they even get it at all." She assured her.

Kate felt her nerves calm.

"However, if you do experience morning sickness, I must tell you, it doesn't hit only in the morning, so I suggest you stock up on those saltines. You may experience some discomfort. Stay away from caffeine and here's a list of other things to stay away from to ensure your baby remains healthy. Please eat properly, as now you're not eating only for yourself, drink lots of water and rest when you need it." The doctor was rattling off a list of do's and don'ts which was making her a bit worried. What if she couldn't do it? What if she's a horrible mother? What if her baby doesn't make it? What if something happens? She felt Castle squeeze her hand as if he could read her thoughts, she took a deep breath and focused on what the doctor was telling her.

"You're going to be a great mom Kate, I know one when I see one. You've got a great man too." She smiled at them.

"Yes she does." Castle smirked and she slapped him playfully on the chest.

"You'll have to come in next month for your ultrasound when the baby is a bit more developed. Any problems, don't hesitate to call and I mean it, the smallest problem could end up being fatal for either of you." Kate nodded, absorbing all the instructions she's been giving, trying to sort it all out in her head. She was going to be a mom and she realized, she couldn't wait. She'd do everything in her power to keep this baby safe.

* * *

><p>"Crap" She cursed as she sprinted from the couch in Castle's study, barely making it to the bathroom as she threw up into the toilet. She felt Castle's hand on her hand, while his other hand pulled her hair away from her face. How did he do that? She wondered, she didn't even know where in the loft he was, but as soon as she started to throw up, he was there.<p>

"You shouldn't be seeing me like this. This is unattractive." She groaned, sitting on the cool, tiled floor.

"Are you kidding? Watching you carry my kid is the sexist thing I've ever seen and if that makes you sick well, I'll be here." He told her, brushing her hair out of her face.

"This. This, I could do without." She grimaced as she threw up again. "I mean, it's not even morning, what is this, why bother call it morning sickness?" She complained, leaning back on the wall, resting a hand on her stomach. It was only eight weeks and so she was still flat.

"I don't know babe, but we have an appointment." He smiled sympathetically at her.

"Our first ultra sound." She smiled, remembering.

"Come on, we don't wanna be late." He stood, holding out a hand to help her up.

"Ugh, I need to brush my teeth. I'll be right there." She told him.

He nodded and walked out of the bathroom, leaving her alone.

She lifted her shirt, revealing her flat belly and gently placed a hand on it.

"Listen, I'll be happy to carry you around for seven more months, but if you keep this up, I swear to God." She threatened.

She stood there for a while longer, turning this way and that to see if she could see any indication of pregnancy, however she saw none.

She had informed Captain Gates of her condition, but kept it from the rest of the precinct, she didn't feel like broadcasting that news just yet. She wanted to keep this to herself and Castle just a bit longer.

She stepped out of the room and pulled on a pair of jeans and shoes before meeting Castle in the living.

"Let's go meet our kid." She told him, walking past him to the door.

* * *

><p>"This may be a bit cold okay?" Dr. Addison informed her, as she lay back on the examination table with her shirt pulled up, holding Castle's hand.<p>

She jumped a bit as the cold fluid came in contact with her stomach, making Castle chuckle. She glared up at him, effectively silencing him.

The room suddenly was filled with the sound of a steady heartbeat. She turned her head to the screen the doctor was focusing on, running the machine over Kate's stomach.

"Is that the heartbeat?" She asked, tears forming in her eyes. She hated that she was so emotional lately, but for this, she accepted it.

"It is." The doctor confirmed, "It seems your baby is developing quite nicely and healthily." She pointed to the screen at a cluster of gray fuzz. "That's your child."

"Beautiful." Castle murmured, while Kate just stared in awe at the blob on the screen that indicated there was life growing inside of her, life that she and Castle created together.

"I assume you want pictures, so I'll print some for you." She said as she wiped the fluid off of Kate's stomach and fiddling with the machine. Soon, three pictures came out of the machine and the doctor handed them over to them.

Kate reached out slowly and took the pictures from the doctor. Castle leaned over to look at them with her. All of the images showed the same blob, but she couldn't help feel overwhelmed with love, she couldn't wait until the baby started growing bigger and would eventually come out to meet the world. Until then she and Castle would love this blob and nothing would ever change that.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Sooooo? What you do think? Should I go on to chapter 2? Please tell me! Thanks! Peace!**

**Ashley **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Wow guys! Thanks for all the reviews and positive feedback! However, it's clear some of you didn't take heed my summary. My advice to listen to "Small Bump – Ed Sheeran"… I strongly suggest you do… And don't hate me *hides***

* * *

><p>Two months. It had been two months since she found out she was pregnant. She was now three months pregnant and the morning sickness was not giving her a break. She had called in sick at work today, on the account that she couldn't even make it 5ft from the toilet without wanting to throw up. She never knew it would be this bad, <em>everything<em> made her sick. The smell of coffee (Not that she could drink it anyways), eggs, bacon, pancakes, even the smell of Castle's cologne made her nauseous, a fact he wasn't too pleased to learn. However, being the perfect gentleman he is, to facilitate her, he quit coffee, ate only cereal for breakfast and hid his cologne far away from her.

She placed a hand on her cold, clammy head. It was 5 in the afternoon and the sickness had been so kind to give her a break. She lay on their bed, in nothing but a large T-Shirt, feeling too uncomfortable for pants. Castle had gone out to stock up on ice cream and peanut butter, her latest cravings. She groaned as she felt the nausea rise in her throat and gritted her teeth, willing it to stay down and thankfully, it did.

She rolled over on her side, trying to find a comfortable position. She had just entered the second trimester and according to the books she bought, the sickness should be dying down, instead it was getting worse, which only worried her. She had called Dr. Addison who assured her that it was normal and it should die down soon. She placed her hand on her now slightly swollen stomach, it still wasn't obvious if she didn't wear tight clothing, but she had decided it was time to tell Ryan, Esposito and Lanie the news. It wasn't like it was easy to hide anyways, with her sudden abandonment of coffee and her frequent trips to the bathroom and oh that one time when she almost threw up on a murder victim at the crime scene.

She smiled as she remembered the reactions of her friends. Lanie informed her that she knew from the first month, claiming she had that "glow". Ryan and Esposito congratulated her, excited to become future uncles.

She heard the door open, signalling Castle's return. She waited until he stored the groceries away and came into the room.

"Hey." He smiled softly, "How you feeling?" He asked, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"I can't stop throwing up, my boobs are sore, my ankles are the size of elephants, I feel bloated and hungry." She told him, flopping back on her back.

He reached out and laid a hand on her stomach.

"Don't worry, before you know it, it'll be all over." He told her, rubbing her stomach with his thumb.

"That's the funny thing, I don't even _want_ it to be over. This is uncomfortable but I love it… Does that make sense?" She looked up at him hopefully.

"The magic of pregnancy. Total opposite of Meredith, she couldn't wait for Alexis to come out, she did everything she could to induce her own labour." He shook his head, "Crazy woman." He murmured under his breath.

"What if I'm a bad mom?" She asked suddenly.

"You're gonna be a great mom." He assured her, trailing his hand down her leg to massage her ankles in a way he knew would sooth her.

"How do you know that?" She knitted her eyebrows.

"You're already a great mom to Alexis." He pointed out.

"Yea, but Castle, she's already grown and Alexis is perfect." She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth.

"I'm scared." She quietly admitted.

He stopped rubbing her ankles and brought his hand up to cup her face.

"Kate, you hunt killers for a living and you're afraid of having a baby?" He asked

"This is different Castle and you know it. What if I do something wrong? What if I – " She trailed off to blink back the tears that were forming in her eyes.

"Listen to me, you're gonna be the best mom our child could ever have. You're gonna love her so much when she's born, you're never going to want to put her down. You say you won't spoil her, but you will, but you'll also ground her. She'll be like you, you'll protect her, you'll do everything for her. You're gonna be a great mom, trust me." He told her, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

She stared at him for a good while.

"What?" He asked.

"She?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Oh. I know we said we'll wait until she's born to find out the sex, but it just came out…" He started.

"You want another girl?" She asked, curious.

"I mean, I'll be fine either way, it doesn't matter."

She nodded, raising a hand to cover her mouth as waves of nausea rushed through her. She threw off the covers and dashed into the bathroom and of course, Castle was right behind as she emptied herself into the toilet.

"I think you need a nice, warm bath …. And some saltines." Castle declared, standing up and turning on the water to fill the bath.

"Please. " She whispered.

"I'll be right back. Don't move." He ordered.

"Not sure I can." She smiled weakly as he left the room. She pulled her shirt over her head, preparing herself for a bath and sat in her panties until Castle returned.

When he returned, he had a box of saltines in one hand and a glass of milk in the other. He rested them on the counter and helped her to her feet. When she was upright, he stepped back and stared at her.

"What?" She asked, beginning to feel a bit self-conscious under her his stare.

"You're so beautiful." He said lovingly, "Pregnancy suits you, you've never been more beautiful."

She scoffed as she pulled off her panties, "I don't know how me becoming a whale is attractive to you."

"You don't believe me?" He asked, tilting his head to the side.

She stepped in the tub, sinking into the warm water, it was hot enough to release her tension and comfort her, but not hot enough to burn. Just the way she liked it.

"I just don't know what you see." She shrugged.

"I see the love of my life, carrying my child… _our_ child. Life that you and I created. Life that is forming inside of you. It's a beautiful thing Kate and I think you're beautiful. "He told her, staring intensely into her eyes.

She was touched by his declarations of his view of her, she felt a lump form in her throat. She cleared her throat, not wanting to cry right now.

"Yes well, you go get pregnant and tell me how beautiful you feel." She mumbled, sinking deeper into the water.

"Sorry" He shrugged, reaching a saltine out to her, "Not a seahorse."

"Damn." She snapped her fingers, and opened her mouth to accept the saltine he offered.

"Mmmmm. This is nice." She closed her eyes and leaned her head back, "Join me?"

"You know I'd love to" He started, sounding apologetic, "but you have got to be hungry, I think I'm going to try and find something for you to eat that won't make you throw up." He said standing.

He placed the box of saltines in her reach and reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You'll be okay?" He asked concerned.

"I suppose. Good luck finding food for me" She grinned and kiss his palm.

"I'll need it." He grinned back as he left the room.

* * *

><p>Minutes later, she was lying in his lap with a bowl of mac and cheese in front of her. Castle watched her with hopeful eyes and she took her first bite. She swallowed and waited to see if her body would reject the cheesy concoction. Seconds passed without any indication of nausea, so she took another bite.<p>

"Victory!" Castle pumped his arms in the air, in celebration. She hadn't been able to eat much in the past 3 weeks, due to the fact that she threw everything up, so the fact that her body with not disagreeing with mac and cheese called for celebration. She smiled.

"You know what could go well with this?" She turned to him and his face twisted as he realized what she wanted.

"Don't say it." He closed his eyes.

"Peanut butter." She whispered in his ear.

"That's just gross." He shuddered.

"It's not my fault, it's yours." She admonished him.

"Mine? How is it my fault?" He asked defensively.

"You got me pregnant." She told him simply.

"You didn't seem to mind the procees…" He waggled his eyebrows, earning him a playful smack in his chest.

"Who would?" She said, lowering her voice as she leaned in to kiss him.

He moaned and immediately deepened the kiss, moving so she was lying on top of him. His hand snuck under the hem of her shirt and roamed her back.

Just as they were about to take it a step further, her stomach grumbled.

"Someone's hungry." Castle laughed, placing a chaste kiss on her lips before sitting her up. He handed her bowl of mac and cheese back to her.

"Eat." He told her, "I'll get the peanut butter."

She laughed as he dramatically shuddered, making his way to the fridge to get her peanut butter. She smiled at him when he handed it to her.

"You should try it." She suggested.

"You don't even know what it's gonna taste like." He pointed out to her.

"I know it's gonna taste good." She told him, spooning out the peanut butter and mixing it in with the mac and cheese. His eyes widened in horror.

"I think you can try it for the three of us." He shook his head.

She managed to eat her first meal in weeks with throwing up and Castle decided to celebrate with ice cream, once she promised not to put peanut butter on that too.

"They didn't have strawberry, so I bought chocolate and no peanut butter will be going on this!" He yelled from the kitchen.

When her usual sarcastic reply didn't come, he poked his head around the door of the fridge to see what she was doing.

"Kate?" He asked, beginning to feel worried. He closed the fridge and went back over to her.

She had fallen asleep. She was stretched out on the couch, with one hand dangling over the edge and the other hand placed on her stomach. Her shirt had ridden up and so her stomach was partly exposed.

Smiling, Castle knelt down beside her and pulled her shirt up. He leaned over and gently placed a kiss on her stomach.

"Hey you," He whispered, not wanting to wake her. "You don't know me yet, but I'm your dad. I can't wait to meet you. Unfortunately, I have to wait six more months. In the meantime, why don't you go easy on your mom huh? She's gonna be the best, I promise you. You'd love your big sister too, you're going to be so spoiled you know that?" He was so into talking to their unborn child, he didn't realize Kate had woken up and was now staring at him with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Rick…" She murmured.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." He apologized, leaning back to her stomach and whispering.

"You hear that? That's your mom. She's so beautiful, especially while carrying you, but she doesn't believe me." He heard her sniff and looked up to find her crying,

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you cry." He said, pulling her shirt back down and reaching up to wipe away her tears.

"No, it's okay." She gave him a watery smile, "You're just so… amazing."

"I know." He smirked.

"I love you." She whispered, holding his hand to her cheek, staring into his eyes.

He leaned in and kissed her softly.

"I love you too, more than anything."

She hummed.

"I'm tired." She hooked her arms around his neck, "Carry me to bed?"

"Of course." He lifted her up and carried her to bed.

"I love you." She whispered again, kissing his neck.

"You said that already." He told her.

"I know," She said as he laid her on the bed and crawled in beside her, pulling her against his body resting his hand over hers on her stomach. "I just felt like saying it again."

"Well, I love you too… again. You too." He said, speaking to her stomach.

She smiled, as she drifted peacefully off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Well, well, well… I feel bad now….There is one chapter left. I know how you guys want this to end, but there is only one way it's going… because it's based on the song. (WHICH I HOPE YOU LISTENED TO) BUT! If you guys want, I can always write a sequel to make you feel better. So don't leave okay! Stick it out and if you want a sequel, a sequel you will get! Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter, I'm trying to be accurate with her pregnancy, but I'm 17, I'm not a doctor and I've never been pregnant, so if anything's inaccurate, well…. Sorry. Also, about my other fic "Blinding Love" I'm still not going to update that until the weekend… because that takes more of my thought process that this one does. So… Yea. Thanks for your reviews that I know you'll be so kind to leave me **

**(Follow me on twitter Ohsnapitzzash or on tumblr www . elephantstheyneverforget . tumblr . com, if you want to talk to me for any reason.)**

**Ashley**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Chapter 3

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Okay guys, here's how it's gonna go. Because it's Friday and I got accepted in to university yesterday and your reviews make me feel less worthless than I think I am, I'm in a good mood… I'm going to give you want you want, but I'm also going to give myself what I want. I'm gonna make this chapter end the way the song ends, but I won't end the story there and I won't end it how the song ends… Confused? Basically, they're gonna have a miracle baby… I don't know if any of this is possible in real life… but hey, it's fiction, it doesn't all have to be true right? Truthfully, I was afraid to write more than I planned for because I feel like I'm gonna ruin it. So if at any point, you think it's going downhill… tell me. So, I hope you guys like it… *crosses fingers***

* * *

><p>"When are Alexis and Martha coming back?" Kate asked, sitting at the kitchen counter as Castle prepared a fruit plate for her.'<p>

"Uuummm, tomorrow I believe." He told her, cutting up strawberries to add to the plate, her latest craving.

"We should tell them." She said, picking a grape off of the plate and popping it into her mouth.

"Sure thing." He placed the fruit plate in front of her with a smug grin on his face.

"Lose the grin Castle, it's just fruit." She teased, reaching for the chocolate syrup to dip just about everything in.

Thankfully, the morning sickness had subsided, but her cravings were out of control. Just last week she was craving some candy she ate once while in Italy. Castle had gone through a lot to call an outrageous amount of persons to track that candy down and have it shipped to the loft for her, only to have her move on to another craving the very next day.

It had been 18 weeks and her belly was a little more noticeable now. Dr. Addison had said the baby was going to be a big one, which Kate wasn't too pleased with. Castle on the other hand had been very excited.

"If you were the one pushing something the size of a watermelon or bigger, I don't think that smile would be on your face." She snapped.

Immediately, the smile dropped from his face.

"I'm sorry, I'm not trying to be insensitive, I just really love this child already and it's just so exciting…"

She felt bad for snapping at him and took his hands in hers, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm sorry Castle, it's just my hormones are all over the place today… I know you mean well." She apologized.

She smiled as she thought about how Castle was excited to go to every doctor's appointment she had and even wanted to start buying clothes for their baby. She had to remind him that they don't know the sex of the baby or what size the baby will be and they should wait until she was farther along.

"Crap, I'm late." Castle cursed, bringing her back to the future.

"Late for what?" She turned on her stool as he rushed into the bedroom.

"I was scheduled for a meeting with Black Pawn at 11… and it's 12." He disappeared into their room.

She turned her attention back to her breakfast as he rummaged around in his room for something to wear. She had finished the fruit by the time he returned dressed in a navy blue button down shirt and black pants.

"Mmm, you look good in blue." She flirted as she stared up at him through her lashes.

"Yea?" He whispered, moving closer to her, situating himself between her thighs.

"Makes you want me right?" He flirted, his voice husky and his eyes darkening with lust.

"I always want you." She wrapped her arms around his neck, "But, I'd lose the clothes."

He groaned, "If I didn't have to go right now, I'd take you right here."

She shifted her legs, drawing him closer to her. His closeness, mixed with her hormones had her incredibly turned on.

"Can't you just… skip it?" She purred, unbuttoning his top button.

He placed a hand on hers to stop her from unbuttoning the rest, before things got too out of control.

"You know if I could, I would. Nothing I'd rather do than be with you, _in every possible way._" He breathed in her ear, sending chills down her spine, "But, with another baby on the way, I think it's best I try not to get fired."

He dipped his head and met her lips in a heated kiss, that had him breathing unevenly when they separated. He cleared his throat.

"We'll continue this later." He growled, backing away slowly.

"I'll hold you to that." She winked, as he made his way to the door.

"I'll see you in a few." He waved as he stepped out of the loft.

* * *

><p>She was awoken by the sounds of keys turning in the lock, she sat up on the couch and when had she even fallen asleep? She checked her watch, 3 hours, she had been asleep for 3 hours.<p>

"Kate!" She heard a familiar voice squeak.

"Alexis! Martha! You're back! I thought you weren't home until tomorrow." She said, surprised at the change in plans.

"Yes well, we decided to cut the trip a bit short dear." Martha informed her as she breezed her way into the kitchen to pour herself a glass of water.

She nodded as she turned back to Alexis, who had her eyebrows bunched up and was staring at her belly.

"Alexis?" She called, getting the girl's attention.

Alexis' head snapped up immediately, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to stare, I was just wondering if…" She started to stammering, "Oh never mind." She turned away, he face turning red.

Kate felt sorry for the girl and thought about telling her, she assumed the girl was wondering if she was pregnant and although her middle was a bit more noticeable now, she wore one of Rick's T-Shirts which mostly hid it. She decided she would tell them, but when Castle returned.

"There's something I have to tell you guys." She announced, "But when Rick gets home."

"Sure dear, where is Richard by the way?" Martha asked, looking around the room for her son.

"He had a meeting with Black Pawn." She said, sounding a bit disappointed.

"Had other plans did we?" Martha winked at Kate, who blushed and looked at the ground.

Alexis shuddered, "Ugh, I _do not_ want to hear about these plans" She said, covering her ears.

"It's okay Alexis, I'm not gonna gross you out." Kate assured the girl.

"Thank you." Alexis mouthed, removing her hands from her ears.

"Did dad say when he was coming home?" She asked, moving her luggage under the stairs.

At that moment, the door opened as Castle stepped into the living room.

"Just about now." He said, closing the door behind him. "Back already? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?" He asked, pulling his daughter in for a hug.

"We decided to cut it short." She told him, hugging him tightly.

"Welcome back Richard." Martha called from the couch, "Now that he's home, what was it you wanted to tell us?" She asked, looking at Kate with a knowing look.

"Um, yea." She turned to Castle, "I'm gonna tell them."

He stepped up to her and wrapped his hand around her waist, pulling her into his chest and placing a kiss on the top of her head.

"Okay." He said, loosening his grip, so he could turn back to his mother and his daughter.

"Well, Martha, how do you feel about being a grandparent again?" Kate asked, smiling.

"I knew it!" Alexis exclaimed, running over to Kate and pulling her into a tight embrace.

"This is so exciting! I'm going to be a big sister!" She grinned.

"Congratulations you two, how far along are you?" Martha asked.

"Eighteen weeks." She responded, leaning into Castle.

"Girl or boy?" Alexis asked, practically bouncing up and down.

"We decided we want to be surprised." Castle told her, "So you're okay with this?"

"Okay? I'm ecstatic! I always wanted a baby sibling, before you get too old." She teased.

He pouted and Kate squeezed his hands, trying to supress her laughter.

"I'm glad to hear that Alexis, actually, I'm due in the doctor's office this week, if you guys want to come?" She offered.

"Yes!" Alexis practically shouted.

"Oh that would be wonderful dear!" Martha stood, waltzing over to them and enveloping them in a huge hug.

"This is great news! I'm very happy for you." She released them and made her way to the stairs, "Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to take a nap. This face doesn't come naturally."

"Don't" Kate warned Castle, without even having to look at him to know that he was about to respond to Martha's statement.

Castle's mouth snapped shut and Alexis rolled her eyes and excused herself to make some phone calls.

"Well, that went well." She breathed.

Castle turned her around and pulled her back into him.

"I'm just glad they're gone, because I don't know how much longer I could go without ripping your clothes off…. Or my clothes for that matter." He growled, dipping his head to nibble her ear.

She moaned, "But I really like this shirt." She tried to tease, but her voice came out as a breathy whisper as he moved from her ear to suck on her neck.

"Castle." She moaned, her head falling back, giving him more access.

"I believe you have a promise to fulfil." She dug her nails into his scalp as he effortlessly picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

"How could I forget?" He walked to his bedroom, kicking the door close behind him and laying her on the bed.

Their love making has been tender and gentle since they found out she was pregnant, but this time it was rough and quick. The desire from that morning causing them to want each other desperately. As they lay on top of the sheets, in a thin sheen of sweat, trying to steady their breathing. He was on his side, with one hand splayed across her belly, rubbing it gently.

"This is perfect." He murmured.

"What?" She asked, turning her head to him.

"This. You, me, us, making a family, it's perfect." She smiled and reached a hand up to brush the hair away from his eyes.

"Thank you." She whispered, looking into his eyes.

His brows furrowed, "For what?"

"Loving me." He grabbed her hand and placed tiny kisses all over it.

"I'll never stop."

* * *

><p>"Castle, I'm pregnant, not an invalid, I can drive a car." She glared at him, her hand outstretch, waiting for her keys.<p>

They were at the precinct and just managed to close another case. The captain had given everyone the rest of the day off for their hard work, which Kate was glad for, because all she wanted to do was go home and relax in the bath.

"I know you can, but…" He started.

She raised an eyebrow, "But what Castle?"

"Look, why can't I just drive?" He asked, his voice slightly pleading.

"Because I want to drive." She countered.

Castle stared at her, they had been having this argument for a while now and it was clear she was not backing down.

He handed her keys over, "Good boy." She winked as she sauntered around him and towards the elevator. He could only watch as she walked, she wasn't as graceful as usual because she had more weight on her body, but it was still the sexiest thing ever. He stood there, with is mouth hanging open when she stopped and looked over her shoulder, a smirk on her face.

"You coming Castle?" She questioned.

"Almost." He mumbled as he pants suddenly got a whole lot tighter.

Unfortunately for him, they were not alone in the elevator, so he could not get back at her for her little tease. The elevator made a stop and the other occupants came off and immediately he was in her space, backing her up against the back of the elevator wall.

"You're a little tease you know that?" He growled.

She didn't respond, her mouth was set in a thin line and she stared straight ahead of her at his chest.

"Kate?" He asked, backing up a little.

"Mmm"

"You okay?" He asked, getting concerned. She looked so far away and the pained expression on her face was not comforting.

"Kate? What is it? It is the baby? Are you in pain? What – "His questions were cut off as she fainted into his arms?

"Kate!" He knelt down and laid her on the floor, trying to get her to regain consciousness. It wasn't working. "Oh God, Kate, don't do this." Tears were forming in his eyes, as he checked if she was still breathing. She was, okay, that was a good sign.

He pulled out his phone and dialled for an ambulance.

The elevator dinged as the doors opened to the parking garage. He picked her up and walked out of the elevator, making his way to her car, opening it and laying her in the back until the ambulance arrived.

Five minutes later, he was still trying to wake her, but making no progress when the ambulance arrived. He told the paramedics she was pregnant and to hurry. They loaded her into the ambulance and sped off as Castle sat in the back with her holding her hand.

"Come on Kate, come back to me." He whispered, stroking her hand with his thumb.

They finally arrived at the hospital and she was rushed into an examination room. Dr. Addison was called for as they set her up. The doctor came quickly and Kate's eyes fluttered open.

"Kate!" Castle breathed, as they hooked her up to a bunch of machines. He could hear the steady beat of her heart fill the room.

"Castle?" She looked around, "Why am I here?" She looked back at him confused.

"Well, you fainted." He informed her.

"So you brought me to the hospital?" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Well Kate, you're pregnant, I didn't want to take the chance." He told her, his eyes worried.

"Sorry to interrupt you two, but Kate, a few questions." Dr. Addison spoke.

Kate blinked up at her, she hadn't even realized the doctor was in the room. She didn't even remember when she had put that cold fluid on her stomach and began performing an ultrasound.

"Have you been experiencing any bleeding? Any pain?" She asked, her eye trained on the screen in front of her.

Kate sat up, feeling worried, why was she even asking these questions? Surely, nothing was wrong with her baby. She blamed her fainting on the fact that she hadn't eaten that day. Okay, maybe that wasn't the best thing to do and she'd never forgive herself if anything happened to their child because of that.

"No why?" She asked, watching the doctor's concerned face. She tightened her grip on Castle's hand.

"Because your baby has no heartbeat."

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: THE BABY IS NOT DEAD. I REPEAT. THE BABY IS NOT DEAD. THE DOCTOR IS GONNA APPEAR IN THE TARDIS AND SAVE THE BABY! (No, not really, but the baby isn't dead.) Because you guys were so dreading the ending and begging me not the end it that way, I won't. So don't worry, okay guys? I couldn't do it to you… So this fic is not done and you will get everything you want. So, I'll see you back for the next chapter? I just hope I don't ruin this fic by going further that I intended I really don't wanna disappoint you guys. So leave me a review yea? Thanks.**

**Funfact: Not really fun, but when I'm writing this, I always have Small Bump on repeat…**

**Another thing, someone needs to stop me before I write a fic based on every Ed Sheeran song I know. **

**Ashley**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Chapter 4

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Very, very short chapter, I just wanted to get this out of the way… Since the story is going on longer, I've run out of small bump verses and I like having a song at the beginning and end of each chapter, so of course, now I'll be using a bunch of other songs… So yes. Here you go, enjoy. **

* * *

><p>"What?" She gaped at the doctor. Her world stopped when she heard those words leave the doctor's mouth.<p>

"I'm sorry Kate, your baby has unfortunately died." Dr. Addison replied sadly.

"No." She whispered, refusing to believe this was happening. No way. "Castle."

He didn't respond, she looked over at him and saw the tears silently streaming down his face as he blankly stared at the screen.

"Tell me this is just a horrible nightmare." He finally said, hoping someone he would wake up soon from this.

"I'm sorry Mr. Castle." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder, looking between the distraught couple. "I'll give you a moment."

And just like the moment when they first found out they were pregnant, Dr. Addison left the room to give them their privacy, but only now, they were finding out their baby was dead.

"This is all my fault. If I had just eaten today, I wouldn't have fainted and our baby wouldn't be dead. I'm so sorry Castle." She cried.

"You can't know that Kate, this isn't your fault." He told her, tears continued to fall down his face.

"Then what else could it be?" She looked up at him through her blurry vision.

"I don't know." He answered truthfully.

"Hold me?" She asked, her voice breaking.

He got up and lay beside her on the bed, holding her as both their bodies shook with grief.

She thought she was done with this whole losing people thing. First her mother and now her unborn child, she didn't think she could handle any more of this.

"I can't believe this." She whispered, clutching his shirt tightly, "This can't be happening, Castle tell me it's not happening."

"I wish I could Kate." He replied, broken, "I wish I could."

They lay there, sobbing in each other's arms until Dr. Addison came back into the room, looking at them sympathetically.

"Now Kate, I know you're not in the best state right, but we need to get this baby out of you." She told her.

"Can I – Can I see her? One more time?" She asked the doctor.

Understanding the need for Kate to see her child before it was removed from her womb, Dr. Addison moved over to the screen, turning it on and squeezing the cold liquid on her stomach.

Soon, the grainy image of her growing child was on the screen and… what was that?

Each occupant in the room took on a confused expression.

"Holy – "Dr. Addison whispered.

"But I thought you said – "Castle stammered.

"Is that –"Kate asked, feeling hopeful.

"A heartbeat." Dr. Addison and Castle said at the same time.

The sound of a steady, but weak heart beat filled the room. Her baby's heart was beating. Her baby was alive. But, how?

She was sure the Doctor just confirmed that there was no heartbeat and now….

"My baby's alive." She smiled, tears pooling in her eyes again. She was so happy, she got her baby back and now she knew this was never happening again. She was going to make sure her baby was taken care of, by taking care of herself, she would carry this child for nine months and then let her out into the world and she would take care of her from now till then and beyond.

"It's a miracle." Castle breathed, grasping her hand tightly.

"Damn right it is." Dr. Addison agreed, staring at the screen in confusion, "Nothing like this has ever happened before. I'm sorry but your child was dead and now…." She trailed off.

"She's alive." She laughed.

"Well, it's no doubt, your child has come back to life. You're very lucky." She told them.

Kate looked at Castle, silently communicating and agreeing on one thing. She turned to the doctor and said.

"We want to know the sex."

Dr. Addison nodded, "Sure thing." She ran the machine over Kate's stomach. She smiled. "It looks like you two are having a girl."

"Really?" Castle perked up.

He could say what he wanted, she knew he truly wanted a girl and now he got one, a miracle one. She couldn't be happier. She was here with the love of her life, her child had died and has apparently come back to life and they were having a girl. She just wanted to go home and share this news with everyone.

"Really." She confirmed.

He beamed at Kate, who smiled at him, "We're having a girl Kate."

"So I heard." She matched his grin.

He leaned down to give her a quick kiss. "I know it's early, but what are we gonna name her?"

"Something damn worthy of a miracle baby." She told him, we're gonna need the time to come up with something fitting.

"You two are so cute." The doctor grinned at the two of them, when she was finished cleaning off Kate's stomach and putting away the ultra sound equipment.

Castle leaned his forehead against Kate's, "We're having a baby." He whispered.

She couldn't help but laugh as he sounded like they had just found out she was pregnant, but she understood.

"We are." She kissed him again. "Take me home."

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Sooooo? The baby's alive. Is what happened a thing that can actually happen? I don't know, I doubt it but… yea. So there's that. Oh and if you guys have any name suggestions, send them in :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Chapter 5

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Thanks guys for your reviews on the last chapter and wendykw, yes I like your theory "We can chalk it up to technical glitch in the ultrasound machine. My updates are so irregular, I swear. Welp, here's another chapter, hope you like it. Oh! And this story has been upgraded to a "M" rating... **

* * *

><p>"Ugh! I hate this!" She exclaimed, throwing a shirt down on his bed, "I'm not going." She huffed as she folded her arms across her chest and sat down on the edge of the bed.<p>

"What do you mean you're not going?" He asked, slightly panicked.

"I have nothing to wear! Nothing fits! I hate this!" She yelled, feeling frustrated.

Her head pounded and she just wanted to curl up in the cool satin sheets and fall asleep, but she couldn't. Not only because they had planned to meet with her father today to tell him the news, (He had been out of range for 6 months and she hadn't gotten the chance to tell him he was going to be a grandparent yet.) but also because this little miracle that was growing inside of her has decided to take up capoeira inside of her. She couldn't hold anything down, she couldn't sleep for more than an hour at a time and everything hurt and to top it all off, she was a hormonal mess. One minute she was incredibly aroused and climbing on Castle as he tried to write, the next she was sobbing uncontrollably because she felt unattractive and the next she was furious, throwing everything in her reach around the room.

Castle had taken precautions and hid every breakable item away from her, not so much in fear for his life (though that was there too) but in fear of her and their baby's life. They had one scare already and he wasn't ready for another one.

His mother and Alexis were making great efforts to stay out of the house, to leave her to direct her emotional roller coaster at Castle.

Castle came up behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders, she immediately shrugged him off.

"Don't touch me." She snapped.

"Kate, what –"He drew his hands back as if he was burned.

"I don't want to be touched right now Castle!" She yelled as she stormed off into the bathroom and slammed the door behind her. He heard the water tap turn on and he knew it was only to drown out the sound of her crying.

Deciding to risk being a victim of hurricane Kate, he made his way to the bathroom and pulled the door open. He saw her curled in on herself, as much as her swollen stomach would allow, crying.

"Kate." He reached for her.

"Go away Castle." She sniffed.

"What's wrong?"

"I feel horrible. I feel like an alien has taken over my body. I can't wear my clothes, I can't feel my feet, my boobs have grown a size bigger, and nothing fits. I'm hideous. Don't even look at me." She sobbed.

He crouched down beside her and took her in his arms, surprisingly, she did not put up a fight.

"I know how we can fix this."

"How?"

"We'll go get you some new clothes, so you can feel comfortable. As much as I like seeing you wearing my clothes, I know you'd feel better in your own." He ran his fingers through her hair as her crying ceased.

"Yea… That might be a good idea. Can we go now? Since we have to meet my father in 3 hours?" She asked, wiping her tears.

"Of course." He stood, pulling her up with him and reaching over to turn the pipe off.

"And Kate, you know you don't have to hide your tears from me." He told her seriously.

"I know, I figured I was hideous enough without the smeared make-up all over my face." She shrugged.

He grabbed her waist and pulled her against his body. "Kate, you are beautiful to me." He told her.

"You say that a lot." She looked down.

"Because you always seem to forget and I take pleasure in reminding you. You're beautiful Kate, so beautiful." He ran his thumb across her bare stomach, "And I will never stop saying it to you."

She felt her face get red, "Thanks Castle, but … I still feel like a whale."

"The sexiest whale I have ever seen." He dipped his head to the crook in her neck and placed tender kisses there.

She tilted her head back, allowing him more access to her skin, which he took advantage of, sucking on her skin, leaving marks. He drew back, his breath ragged and leaned his head against hers.

"If we didn't have places to be, I'd show you just how beautiful I think you are." He rasped, his voice low and husky, making her hot and bothered.

"I'm going to hold you to that." She kissed him, "Let's go find me some clothes."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, they stumbled through the door of the loft, hands full of shopping bags. The day had been... hectic and the poor store clerk that had to witness her meltdown of a dress she wanted not being in her size, he really felt it for him. She had locked herself in a changing room, refusing to come out because some obnoxious teenager told her the shirts she was looking at was "not for pregnant whale women." He spent the next 15 minutes trying to get her out.<p>

She picked the wrong moment to decide she wanted Castle to make love to her, in the middle of the food court. He didn't know how he did it, but he managed to restrain himself and her and hurriedly finished their shopping, when she felt satisfied with her purchases.

She was feeling less frustrated by the time they returned home, but her feet ached and her back protested. She placed a hand on her lower back as she wobbled over to the couch and plopped herself down.

"Who knew shopping could be so tiring?" She closed her eyes and rested her head on the back of the couch.

Castle took the bags their room and returned to find her stripped of her pants and the shirt she stole from him unbuttoned, rubbing her belly, her face pained.

"Kate, you okay?" He asked, concerned.

She looked up at him, grimacing, trying to breathe. "Yea, she's just …. Doing acrobatics inside of me, no big deal or anything." She told him with a hint of sarcasm.

"If that child is not incredibly flexible when she comes out, I won't know what to make of this." He said, placing his hands on her belly, trying to calm their energetic child.

"Come on, a nice hot shower will relax her." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, turning on the shower and letting the steam cloud the room. Already, she felt a bit better.

After removing their clothes, they stepped into the warm mist that was spraying down from the shower head. She reached for her shampoo, which Castle took.

"Let me." He uncapped the cherry scented shampoo and squirted some into his hand, closing it and setting it aside. He massaged her scalp, working in the shampoo into her long hair. Her head fell back against his shoulders and she let her eyes close, enjoying the way he was massaging her scalp. He turned her around and placed her under the shower to wash the foam out of her hair, running his hands through her hair, making sure he got it all out before reaching for her conditioner and lathering hair with that, pinning it up and letting it settle for a while as she usually did.

He pulled her out of the direct spray of the shower against his chest. She placed open mouthed kissed along his collarbone and chest. When she looked back at him, his eyes were dark, filled with lust, desire and love. She estimated they had about an hour left, they had to make this quick, because she wanted him. Now.

She turned her body and pressed her back up against the cool tiled wall of the shower, pulling him with her and she crashed her lips to his, catching the surprised moan that tumbled from his lips.

"Kate, we have to meet your father soon." He breathed, ghosting his lips across her jawline.

"Make it quick, we've got time and I don't think I can sit and have a dinner with my father when all I can think about is how you feel inside of me." She leaned forward to suck on his neck, biting down and then sticking her tongue out to soothe the burn. She moaned as his hips jerked into hers involuntarily and she felt him hard for her already.

His hands trailed down her shoulders, to her side and down to her thighs. Her breathing stuttered as he shoved his fingers between her folds, slick with her and the water from the shower. She let her head fall back against the wall and but her lip to hold back a moan that was forming in the back of her throat.

His fingers rubbed over her, sending waves of pleasure through her, from her head to her toes and she rolled her hips down against him, feeling impatient.

"Castle, I need you inside of me now." She growled, grabbing him and guiding him to her entrance. Without a pause he pushed in, not stopping until he was completely inside of her. She wrapped her leg around his waist as her mouth felt open as she took him in. He paused for a moment, to let her get used to the intrusion. He needed to move soon, the tightening of her muscles alone was going to send him over the edge soon.

She rolled her hips against him, groaning and clawing her nails down his back and down to his ass, grabbing it and pushing him into her roughly.

He gasped and picked up her other leg, she wrapped it around his waist and hooked her ankles behind his back, with only him and the wall holding her up.

The steam of the shower adding to the atmosphere as he pulled back and slammed into her over and over again. She screamed out, her sounds drowned out by the heavy pour of the shower and she bit down on his shoulder and he rolled his hips at another angle, deeper, harder, faster.

Her breath came out in ragged pants as she begged for more and he gave her. Their wet skin, slick with sweat, slapped against each other, creating the perfect friction. He bowed his head and took a swollen nipple into his mouth, teasing, sucking and biting, making her scream out in pleasure. She buried her hands in his hair and roughly yanked his head back, exposing his neck which she immediately latched on to.

He moaned as he rocked his hips harder into her and she bit down on his neck. She was close, he could feel the heat burning in her and her muscles contracting around him. Her eyes slammed shut and she screamed out his name, biting down on him as she came, her fluids gushing out of her around him. The height of her climax and the hoarse rasp of her voice as she screamed out pushed him over and he exploded into her, his hot fluid dripping from her and they rode each other until they came down from their high.

Gently, he pulled out of her and she hissed at the loss of contact. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips and set her feet down on the floor, ensuring she could stand before he let her go.

"You're amazing Kate." He breathed over her lips, her body shuddering as his hot breath ghosted over her face.

"You're not so bad yourself Castle." She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder, kissing his chest.

"As much as I would like to go for round two, we have a dinner to attend." He reminded her, turning her back under the spray of water to wash the conditioner out of her hair.

"Let's get cleaned up."

* * *

><p>Somehow, they had managed to be ready and waiting at the restaurant in half hour. She had put on a blue dress, which complimented his eyes. It fit her perfectly, flaring off beneath her breasts to accommodate her belly.<p>

They made their way to their table to wait on her father who came shortly after. The table had been blocking her belly, so he did not notice anything.

"Katie, hi." He greeted as he took a seat.

"Hi dad." She smiled.

"Rick." Her father nodded to Castle, who returned the greeting.

"I'm so glad we finally got to catch up, I feel like there's so much I've missed." He sighed, looking at her knowingly.

Deciding not to beat around the bush, she came right out with it.

"Dad, you're going to be a grandfather." She told him.

His face broke out into a huge grin immediately, "Katie really?" He asked.

She nodded, laughing, "Really, in about four months."

"You're five months pregnant? I should have known, you're glowing!" He smiled, leaning across the table to grab her hand.

"Katie, I'm so happy for you and you too Rick. Your mother would be proud." He beamed.

She smiled sadly, at the thought of her mother, she couldn't help thinking she should be here for this. Sensing her sadness, Castle pressed a kiss to the side of her head, comforting her.

She smiled up at him and proceeding to inform her father about everything, from how she found out, to the scare they had gotten last month, to her emotional roller coaster.

He laughed, "Your mother was a wreck when she was pregnant with you, she wouldn't even let me sleep in the same bed as her."

"Well, Kate loves to cuddle, so she could never do without me." Castle informed her father smugly. She nudged him in the ribs.

"What it's true?" He pouted.

She smiled at his childishness and turned her attention back to her father who was beaming. Until the child inside of her decided to tap dance on her bladder, her face contorted in pain.

"Acrobatics?" Castle guessed, while her father looked on worried.

"Tap dancing." She groaned.

She could not wait to have this baby.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Well? How'd it go? Leave me a review? … Now I'm about to get a bit personal, feel free to skip over this. I just really want to thank you for your positive reviews and follows and favourites, you guys have no idea how happy getting a notification for any of my stories makes me. Usually, I just feel very useless and all those depressing this, but you guys make me feel like someone appreciates something I like to do, even though I'm not as good as others people still enjoy it and it just makes me feel … less useless. And I love getting reviews, but at the same time I feel afraid to read them, because I get demotivated and discouraged pretty easily. But I love getting them, so just, really, thank you very much.**

**Ashley**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Chapter 6

* * *

><p><strong>AN: You are all awesome you know that? I love you guys and all your reviews and suggestions and I'll try to fulfil the ones I can. Thank you for everything! To show my appreciation, here's another chapter that I hope you'll like **

* * *

><p>She was up before her alarm went off, not by choice of course. The baby inside of her was restless could not find a good enough position to settle in.<p>

"Hey there," She placed a hand on her belly, attempting to soothe her child, "Only four more months and I promise you'll have much more space out here."

She felt the restless tumbling cease and figured her baby heard her. "I can't wait to see you." She whispered, rubbing her belly, trying not to wake Castle.

"As much as I love carrying you around inside of me, feeling your every move, I'd much rather have you in my arms."

She grimaced as the baby kicked her bladder, "Hey, let's not damage my organs okay?"

She didn't realize the blue eyes that were gazing at her full of love and she kept talking to their baby, enjoying these moments she has with her unborn child.

"You scared us you know," She frowned, "We thought you left us. I don't know what I would have done. Luckily, I had your dad, because God knows where I'd be without him." She felt tears form in her eye and lifted a hand to wipe them away.

"Sorry, I'm such an emotional mess right now. I guess what I want to say is that… I love you… we love you... even though you're not born yet and never will we let anything happen to you." She sniffed.

"Never." She heard him confirm, his large palm coming to rest on her hand over her stomach.

"How long have you been awake?" She asked him, surprised.

"Somewhere around damaging organs," He smiled, "What are you doing up?"

"Your baby wouldn't sleep." She told him, settling back down in the mountain of pillows he had placed around her.

"My baby?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, she's restless, just like you." She rolled over to face him.

"I don't know, maybe she's practicing to be a future detective like her mother." He winked.

"Mmmm." She smiled as she snuggled against him.

He kissed her forehead, "Nothing's going to happen to her Kate." He promised.

"You can't be sure, Castle." She whispered against his chest.

"I know we had a scare earlier, but look how healthy and active she is. She's going to make it Kate. We only have four more months to go and you can see for yourself. I know she's gonna be okay." He whispered into her hair.

"I can't help but be nervous. I just love her so much already Castle and what if something happens to her after she's born?" She looked up at him, her face full of worry.

"Not on our watch." He said, his voice serious.

Still she couldn't help but feel anxious about his whole thing. Each month was a different experience for her and whole different beautiful experience, except for morning sickness, that she could do without.

She went through the sickness, the pain, the fatigue, the insecurity and now she was at wonder. The stage where she would just stare at her naked self in the mirror, turning at every angle to watch the growth of the miracle that was growing inside of her. She and Castle would read to her at night, calming her restless soul, of course the pain hadn't gone and the fatigue was worse as she got farther along, but she couldn't help but feel happy, she was glowing Castle often told her.

She just got herself into a comfortable position, snuggled close to Castle when her alarm went off.

"Ugh" She groaned as she rolled back to her back, rubbing her belly as she kicked again.

"I know, it's early, but mommy's gotta work." She said to her belly.

She leaned over to place a lazy kiss on Castle lips, she was smiling as she pulled away.

"Mmm, you go get ready, I'll fix breakfast." He told her.

"I want an –"She started, attempting to pull herself up into a sitting position.

"An omelette, I know." He smiled as he helped her sit up.

She smiled thankfully at him. That had been her current craving, omelette. Funny enough, now she found peanut butter nauseating.

She got out of bed and placed a hand on her lower back to support herself as she waddled over to the bathroom. He stared after her, completely captivated by her.

"Pregnancy suits you." He admired.

"Yea?" She looked over her shoulder.

"Yea." He nodded.

"You just like it cause my boobs are bigger." She joked.

"Well, those are just added benefits." He winked.

"I knew it." She threw over her shoulder as she stepped into the bathroom and closed the door.

He sat there for a good five minutes just watching the door, he heard the shower turn on and heard her as she started to sing. He was forever amazed at how his life had turned out. How he went from being some playboy, party loving wild child with two failed marriages, to being completely and overwhelmingly in love with a woman who was carrying his child. Of course it took them a while to get to this, but he wouldn't change any of it, he loved the way things turned out and he loved her.

He loved her and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and now that they were having a baby, it just made his feelings stronger. He couldn't breathe without her, didn't want to. Didn't want to be away from her, she was his everything, his always and he was going to marry her. He was going to ask her to be his or in the case of Kate Beckett, he was going to ask her to him to be hers. He would go shopping for a ring today even. He smiled to himself feeling confident and happy as he got out of bed to prepare his future wife's breakfast.

* * *

><p>"Kate Beckett what do you think you're doing down here?" Lanie questioned, staring at her pregnant friend who had just waddled through the morgue doors.<p>

"What? You don't want to see me? Cause I can go –"Kate suggested.

Lanie rolled her eyes, "No, I mean, you're pregnant, this is no place to be."

"What? Why?" she asked confused.

"Who wants to bring a child around a bunch of dead people and doesn't the smell bother you? Few months ago, you threw up all over the place." Lanie said with a raise of her eyebrow.

Kate ducked her head, feeling embarrassed as she remembered that unflattering moment that month, when she had come down for some results from an investigation. One whiff of the place and she was throwing up everywhere.

"So," Lanie broke her out of her flashback, "Again I ask, what brings you down here?"

She shrugged and moved to sit on a stool, getting off of her pained feet.

"Paper work got boring, I figured I'd come look for you."

Lanie looked at her with gentle eyes, "How you feeling?"

"Great actually," She smiled softly, "I mean, my back hurts, my feet hurt, she won't stay still like… ever, I'm as tired as hell but … I'm happy."

"I'm glad. You look happy." Lanie grinned.

"I can't wait to see her Lanie, I feel like these four months are going to take forever, I just want to hold her." She told her friend, "Could you do us the honour and be her God mother?"

"Oh Kate, I thought you'd never ask. Of course!" She shrieked as she pulled her friend into a hug.

"Was that a kick I just felt?" Lanie asked, backing up.

"It was." Kate confirmed with a frown, right in her ribs that kick went.

"I don't know how you do it." Lanie shook her head.

"You get used to it I guess, you look past it when it hits you that you've created a life."

"Look at you, sounding so optimistic."

"Yea well, my life has taken a turn for the best now."

"How's Castle?" She asked.

"Oh Lanie, he's the best I swear. He's so patient and understanding, it's perfect."

"I'm glad."

"Me too. Wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

><p>"Whoa there Beckett! I'll get those for you." Esposito came running to take the boxes she was carrying out of her hands.<p>

"Thanks Espo." She panted, she hadn't even walked that far and she was already out of breath.

"What's all this?" He asked, as he placed the boxes on her desk.

"Files, files and …. More files." She sighed.

"Desk duty sucks huh?" He smiled sympathetically.

"It really does," She frowned at the boxes, "But if it's what I have to do to keep this little one safe then I'll do paperwork 'til my eyes bleed."

"You're gonna make a great mom." He told her.

"Thanks Javi, I really hope so." She thanked him and she plopped down in her chair and got started on the first box.

"Hey, where's Mr. Beckett?" He asked, grinning.

The boys had taken to calling Castle, "Mr. Beckett" since they found out she was pregnant as she had him wrapped around her little finger, although she found it kind of weird as Mr. Beckett was her father's name, but she let it slide.

"He went to get something to eat, he should have been back a half hour ago though." She frowned as she looked at her watch, "His child is hungry."

"Well, I hope she likes Burgers." Esposito nodded to the elevator. She turned to see her boyfriend hustling off of the elevator, his hands full of bags from Remy's. Her stomach growled, just what she wanted.

"Hey! I hope there's one for me and Ryan in there!"

"I couldn't let you hard working detective starve in my presence." Castle said, handing over two bags to Epsosito.

"You're off the hook this time." Espo told him as he shared a look with Beckett and walked over to Ryan to give him his food.

"What took you so long?" She asked as she pulled her burger from the bag.

"I uuhh – had a little errand to run." He told her simply.

She knew there was something he wasn't telling her, but she decided to make it slide as she bit into her burger. They ate in silence and when they finished, she got started on her load of paperwork, while Castle went over to play with the boys.

It was an hour later when she felt the pain rip through her, causing her to drop her pen shut her eyes tightly. She focused on breathing through the pain. Castle had noticed her sudden actions and rushed over to her.

"Kate? Are you okay?" He asked, his hands rubbing her stomach.

"I – " She started as another bout of pain ran through her, making her hunch forward, wrapping her arms around her stomach.

"Kate?" He called, panicking, "Kate are you in labour? What's going on?"

Was she? She couldn't be. She still had three months left, but with the pain she was feeling she couldn't be sure. Her water hadn't broke, she noticed, but still, better safe than sorry.

"Call, Dr. Addison." She instructed him through gritted teeth.

Flustered, he pulled out his phone, hitting #6 on his speed dial.

"Mr. Castle, how may I help you?" Dr. Addison answered warmly.

"Umm, I don't know, Kate's in pain, but she won't tell me what – " He began to explain when Kate grabbed the phone from him.

"Dr. Hi," She breathed out.

"Kate? What's wrong?" Dr. Addison asked, her voice filled with concern.

"Well, I was just sitting here and suddenly these pains like never before just rips through me and oh – there it goes again." She choked out.

"Okay, Kate, calm down and breathe. Listen to me, while I'm most certain these are just Braxton Hicks, I would like to be sure, so why don't you come down to the office so I can check?"

"Yea, I'll be right there." She gasped, handing the phone back to Castle.

"Doctor?" He spoke into the phone, watching Kate breathe deeply.

"Mr. Castle, I need you to get Kate down here as quickly as you can. No need for alarm, I just want to make sure everything is running smoothly, so don't panic." She told him and he nodded, before he realized she couldn't see him.

"Yes, yes, okay doctor, I'll bring her down." He said quickly, disconnecting the call as he helped her stand.

"Dude, she okay?" Ryan called from where he and Esposito were watching.

"Just, gonna run down to the doctor's office for a bit." Castle told them as he walked her over to the elevator and hitting the button for the garage.

"You okay?" He asked once they were moving.

She opened her eyes and exhaled sharply, "This pain, is unreal."

"If this is what contractions feel like, I can't imagine what labour would feel like." She closed her eyes and leaned into him as he wrapped his hand around her waist, holding her up.

"If I could take the pain from you, I would." He whispered.

"I know." She looked up at him, bringing up a hand to cup his cheek, "That's why I love you."

He leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to her lips, pulling back as her face contorted in pain.

"What are you doing little one?" She asked her unborn child, "You can't come yet."

He smiled as he watched her talking to their baby, something he found so attractive about her. She was going to be a great mother, he thought as the elevator came to a stop.

"Let's go see what's going on."

* * *

><p>"Just as I suspected. What you're experiencing is Braxton Hicks contractions. Most women don't usually feel them, but it's normal." Dr. Addison informed them.<p>

"If these are just Braxton Hicks contractions, I'm afraid to feel the real thing." She groaned, letting her head drop back on the bed she lay on.

"Please Kate, you? Those contractions should be afraid of you." Castle retorted, squeezing her hand.

"You're all talk aren't you, you should experience these yourself." She scoffed.

"Never undermine a woman and contractions Mr. Castle, you'll end up getting hurt." Dr. Addison advised with a wink in Castle's direction.

"Noted." Castle nodded.

"So, if there are no complications, due date's still set for April 4th."

"I can't wait." Castle beamed at Kate, who was smiling down at her belly.

"Me either." She whispered, "April 4th, you'll be daddy's late birthday present."

"And I love my present already." He smiled as he kissed her sweetly, moving his hand over her belly.

"You better. I put a lot of work into it." She joked.

"I appreciate your work detective."

"Good."

* * *

><p>It was late when she returned home, not as late as if would have been if she were working on a case instead of paperwork, but it was a little after 8. She was tired and her body was sore, she wanted to take a hot bath and wrap herself up in the silk sheets on their bed and just sleep.<p>

She put her key in the lock and opened the door. She stepped into the dark loft, closing the door and placing her keys on the table. She wished Castle were here with her, she could really use a back massage. She smiled as she remembered the last back massage he gave her, which quickly turned into a massage of… other places. Damn Black Pawn for always taking him away from her.

She flipped on the lights and nearly had a heart attack as the loft filled with people.

"Surprise!"

"What the – "She stammered, her heart beating fast. She spotted Lanie, Alexis and Martha off to one side grinning like mad.

"Guys, what?" She asked, confused.

"It's your baby shower silly." Lanie beamed.

"Must you frighten a pregnant woman?" Kate scolded.

"Oh right, sorry 'bout that" Lanie shrugged sheepishly, "can't you be normal and say thank you for all your hard work Lanie?"

"Thank you for all your hard work Lanie," she mocked, "And thank you everyone."

"We were gonna do it at the Old Haunt, but since you can't drink, we decided to do it here." Alexis piped up.

"Was Castle in one this?" She asked, narrowing her eyes.

Lanie nodded, "Took Esposito and Ryan to some game…Boys."

"The night is yours Katherine! Enjoy it!" Martha exclaimed with a wave of her hand as she went off and disappeared into the crowed.

Kate looked around at all the people in her home, all of her friends she hadn't seen in the longest while.

"Kbex!" She heard a familiar voice yell.

She turned to find her high school friend grinning at her.

"Maddie!" She walked over to her to give her a hug.

Maddie looked down at her pregnant belly and back up at her knowingly, "I told you you wanted to have little Castle babies."

"You were right, although I would never have believed it then." She grinned.

"I'm so happy for you Kate, you deserve this. Rick Castle is by far the best guy you've ever dated.

"Don't I know it." She laughed, shaking her head.

"If you'll excuse me, I'd like to change into something more comfortable." Kate said as Maddie nodded and went off to talk to some of her other friends. Kate smiled at the scene before her, before turning towards their room.

When she returned, everyone was chatting animatedly with each other, sipping apple juice from expensive cups. She found it thoughtful that because she couldn't drink, the rest of her guest didn't either.

"You're just in time Kate! Time to open presents" Alexis grabbed her arm and steered her over to a table she hadn't noticed before that was filled with presents.

She pulled up a chair and got to work on opening them, smiling and laughing at some. There were some diapers, baby bottles, usual baby stuff. Amongst all that were the cutest onesies she had ever seen, some worthy of Castle's approval. By the time she was done pulling all of her gifts, she figured she and Castle didn't even have to go shopping, although she knew they still would.

"Thank you guys, all of you, this means a lot to me." She thanked everyone, tearing up a bit.

The rest of the party went on successfully, with everyone gushing over how great she looked and how great of a mother she would be. Sometime around 11, Lanie noticed her starting to sway on her feet and called the party to an end, ushering everyone out, thanking them for coming.

"Thanks again guys, this was fun, I never even thought about having a baby shower." She said, as she folded up the pile of baby clothes wondering where to put them.

"That's what we're here for. Now you look dog tired, let me help you pack these stuff away." Lanie said coming over to help her.

"Thanks Lanie." She sighed as they worked to pack away the gifts she had gotten. When they finished, it was after 12 and Lanie bid her goodnight and it was just her, Alexis and Martha left.

They both excused themselves to head off to bed, as Kate did the same, forgoing the bath tonight, she was just too tired.

She was just about to fall asleep when she heard Castle enter the Loft. She opened her eyes and waited for him.

'Kate, you're still up?" He asked, crossing the room to kiss her.

"Hey to you too." She smiled into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. She moaned into his mouth as his hand trailed up her bare thigh.

"I love when you wear my clothes." He growled into her ear, sending shivers down her spine.

"I thought you liked it when I wore nothing at all?" She teased, drawing her nails lightly across his neck.

"Always." He rasped as he latched on to her neck, her head falling back to give him more access.

"Castle.." She breathed.

"Mmmm." He mumbled against her skin, sending vibrations through her, arousing her instantly.

"As much as I love where this is going, I'm probably going to fall asleep on you." She breathed as she continued kissing up and down her jaw.

He pulled back and placed a final kiss on her lips, "There's always tomorrow." He said with a sly grin.

"I'll be right back." He whispered as he made his way to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"So, how was your baby shower?" He asked as he returned.

"Fun, with all the things we got, I don't think we need to go shopping." She said.

"But we're still going to right?" She pouted.

She laughed, "Definitely."

"Good. We need to start decorating the nursery too, maybe we can start tomorrow?" He suggested, sounding excited.

"That sounds good." She agreed, snuggling up to him.

"I can't wait!" He squealed.

She laughed, he was such a little boy sometimes. Her laugh turned into a gasp as she felt a hard kick, looking down, she could see an imprint of a tiny foot poking out of her stomach.

"Kate?" Castle sounded shocked as his eyes were trained on that spot of her belly.

She shrugged, "She decided to take up Karate."

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: So there's that … How'd it go? Thanks to gloriajv for letting me use the whole foot thing at the end And everyone else for their suggestions and kind words, without you I'd never update this. Also, I apologize for any inaccuracies in relation to her pregnancy... **

**Ashley**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Chapter 7

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So yes, I seemed to have brought on Kate's Braxton Hick's a bit early as some of my reviewers tell me. I had looked it up, but I just calculated wrong, so sorry about that. Here's a short chapter to last you until the weekend. **

* * *

><p>"A girl's day out really?" Kate asked.<p>

"Yes! You're a pregnant woman! You must have aches and pains. I would know, Richard was no walk in the park." Martha exclaimed.

"I don't know, I mean, what if Castle –"She started, sounding unsure.

"Dad will be fine Kate, come on, you need this. Besides, it'll be fun." Alexis chirped.

It was true, being 26 weeks pregnant does take a toll on your body. Going to the spa with Martha, Alexis and Lanie wouldn't hurt, but still she was unsure. She looked at Alexis who was waiting for her answer, with such hopeful eyes and Martha who was watching her with knowing eyes and she just could not bring herself to say no.

"Okay, sure." She agreed.

"Yay!" Alexis squealed, wrapping her arms around Kate and hugging her tightly.

"Was that?" She pulled away from Kate, looking curiously at her belly.

"Yes. She just kicked. She seems to like the idea." Kate laughed.

"I've never felt that before." Alexis said shyly, reaching out and looking up at Kate for permission. Kate nodded and Alexis rested her hands on her belly, feeling the baby kick again.

"Doesn't that hurt?" She asked.

"It does sometimes, but other times it's not so bad and you get used to it, I guess." She explained, feeling her baby dance around in her belly. How she found space to be moving about so much, she had no idea.

"That's so amazing." Alexis said in awe.

"Come on dear, let's give Kate her space, I'm sure she's tired after such a long day of work." Martha said, gently pulling on the girl's arm.

"Oh right! Of course! I'm sorry Kate, I didn't mean to keep you." Alexis apologized.

"That's fine Alexis, I'm waiting on your dad anyways." She smiled.

"Okay. Goodnight Kate, see you for out girl's day out tomorrow." Alexis beamed as she followed her grandmother out of the room.

"See you! I'll give Lanie a call now, tell her the plans." She called.

"That would be marvellous dear!" Martha called back.

"What would be marvellous?" She heard Castle's voice question.

"Richard dear! You're home!" Martha greeted him.

"I am. Miss me?" He asked, she couldn't see him, but she knew there was that smug look on his face.

"Not really, but perhaps Kate did. She's waiting up for you." Martha jerked her head towards the bedroom.

She bit her lip and sank down under the covers, waiting for him to enter the room, which of course, he did.

"Hey" He whispered coming over to her.

"Hey yourself." She smiled as he placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She loved these moments, these moments when she felt so loved and she felt so much love for him and their baby. It had been another drag day at work again, he had been there of course, but then he had to leave to meet with his publishers to sort out his book deals. She got home around nine and was met by Alexis and Martha who were cooking up a storm, they ate dinner and watched a movie. Around 11, Kate was getting tired, so she excused herself.

She was in bed reading a book when Alexis and Martha appeared at the door, visibility excited, telling her about their planned girl's day out. She was a bit apprehensive at first but then she figured it wouldn't hurt, so she agreed. Now he was home and she could take comfort in his presence and love. She loved the way he looked at her, although she was getting bigger, he still looked at her like she was the most beautiful thing he had seen, which he tells her all the time. She loves the way he talks to their baby, telling her stories about her mom and how she saves the world. She loves when he tenderly rubs the cream the doctor gave her to reduce stretch marks over her and she loved when those gentle touches turned into something a bit more heated.

"How you feeling?" He whispered into her hair.

"I'm okay." She smiled.

"Good." He smiled back, "So again I ask, what's so marvellous?"

"Oh, they wanna have a girl's day out tomorrow. You know, me, your mom, Alexis and Lanie." She told him.

"That's a great idea. I know you must be sore, this would be great for you Kate." He said warmly.

"Yea, I told them I'd call Lanie and tell her the plans."

"You do that, I'm gonna get ready for bed and I'll be right back." He kissed her forehead again before making his way to the bathroom.

Smiling, she reached for her phone and dialled Lanie's number.

"Hey girl, what's up." Lanie answered on the third ring.

"Hey Lanie, I didn't wake you did I?" She asked.

"Girl, please." Lanie retorted, "What can I help you with?"

"Well, Martha and Alexis want to have a girl's day out tomorrow, you know, spa, lunch…" Kate told Lanie as she watched the bathroom door, waiting for Castle to return.

"Oh, girl that sounds fabulous. I'm there." Lanie agreed immediately.

"Great! Meet us here at say, 10?"

"Will do." Lanie assured.

"So, how you feeling?" Lanie asked.

She had been asked that question so many times today, but she figured being this pregnant, she should just expect it. She smiled as Castle emerged from the bathroom with a lopsided grin on his face.

"I'm good Lanie, really good." She smiled, watching him as he made his way to his side of the bed and got under the covers.

"How's the father-to-be?" She questioned.

"He's ummm –" She lost her train of thought when he began to gently suck on her neck, her head automatically tilting to giving more room.

"Kate?" Lanie called.

"Yea, Lanie, I umm, I gotta go." She breathed.

"Ohhh girl, I get you. I'll see you tomorrow." Lanie cheered.

"Yea, tomorrow Lanie." Kate breathed before she disconnected the call.

"Lanie's on board?" Castle mumbled into her neck.

"Mmmhmm." She closed her eyes and enjoyed the sensation of Castle's hot mouth sucking on her neck.

He began trailing kisses up and down her jaw, causing her to shiver with want.

"Castle" She choked out.

"Mmmm?" He murmured, biting down on her neck before soothing it with his tongue.

He positioned himself closer to her and began inching his shirt down her shoulders, kissing as he went.

She threaded her fingers in his hair and tugged him to her lips. Their lips crashed together and parted immediately, his tongue roaming her mouth, swallowing a moan that rose from her.

Gently, she pressed into him, pressing him down until he was lying down and she hovered over him, due to her large belly, they didn't fit together as usual, but it still worked.

Taking over, she reached down to pull at the hem of his sleep shirt, he rose up, giving her space to tug it over his head. She leaned back down and placed wet kisses all over his chest.

He pulled his shirt over her head and his large hands roamed her back, she wasn't wearing a bra, so her hardened nipples grazed his chest, making him moan into her.

She lifted a leg over him so that she was straddling him and reached down to tug off his boxers, leaving him completely naked.

"No fair." He pouted.

"No one's stopping you from taking off mine big boy." She purred into his ear before pulling it into her mouth to nibble lightly on it.

He groaned as he dipped his fingers in the waistband of her panties and tugged it down, so that they were now naked and pressed together. She continued kissing all inches of his chest and neck.

"Kate, I need you." He rasped.

"You need me where Castle?" She said in between sucking hard on his neck, determined to leave her mark.

"I need to feel you around me." He gasped as she bucked her hips into him.

She reached down to line him up with her entrance and in one swift move, she pressed down on him, her head falling back as he entered her.

She would never get tired of that feeling, every time they made love it was like the first time. She looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love there and she knew that's all he would find in hers. They began to move together, driving each other closer to their release. Their movements were in sync as they always were, working together to achieve a common desire.

* * *

><p>By ten the next morning, Lanie had arrived and the girls headed out for their girl's day out, leaving Castle to execute his plans for the day.<p>

It was around 12pm when there was a knock on the door. He looked up from his computer. Right on time. He stood and made his way over to the door, opening it.

"Mr. Beckett." He greeted.

"Please Rick, call me Jim."

Castle nodded, "Jim. Please, come in."

Jim nodded and stepped into the loft.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Castle asked, a bit nervous for this particular meeting.

Jim made his way over the couch and took a seat, watching him as he made his way into the kitchen.

"I'm fine." He responded and waited until Castle got himself a bottle of water from his fridge.

"So Mr. Castle, you had something you needed to ask me?" Jim asked.

Boy, Castle thought, this man really did get to the point quickly. Castle figured that in order to do this, he couldn't beat around the bushes and he had to come right out and just ask.

"Mr. Beck – Jim," He started, clearing his throat, cursing himself for sounding so nervous, "I love your daughter, very much and I want you to know that I would never do anything to hurt her or the baby."

"I know." Jim stated.

"I know Kate is an independent woman, but I love to take care of her and I love being old fashioned, so I'm just going to ask." Castle closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Would you give me the blessing to ask your daughter to marry me?" He opened his eyes and looked at Jim, waiting for some reaction.

Slowly, a smile spread across his face.

"Rick, I know Kate loves you, more than anything and I know you would never hurt her or her baby and that would do anything for her." He said.

Castle nodded, "I would."

"I appreciate the fact that you asked me, although Kate probably doesn't think this is necessary. It takes a lot to ask the father for his daughter's hand in marriage and I admire that Rick. I know you're a great man and I know you'll keep my Katie safe and properly loved, as well as her baby. So in answer to your question. Yes. Yes, you have my blessing to marry her and make her the happiest woman in New York." Jim smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Castle smiled, "Thank you Jim."

"Of course, who am I to say no?" Jim laughed.

Castle laughed, feeling happy. He had done it, the last step. Well not the last step, that was asking her to marry him. He had spoken to everyone about it already, Lanie, the boys, his mother, even Alexis and they were all on board and excited for him and now that he got her father's blessing, the next thing for him to do was ask her to marry him.

He was going to ask her to marry him and he couldn't wait.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Yes, it's a short chapter, because I just wanted to get that out of the way and I'm as tired as I don't know what … So there's that. I hope it was okay. Leave me a review? Thanks. **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Chapter 8

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the delay guys, I'm having computer issues. But here's another chapter for you. Hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>She had no idea why she had been opposed to this, it was true, being pregnant left her with aches and pains all over and this didn't hurt. Lying back in a reclining seat, she felt completely relaxed with cucumbers over her eyes, someone expertly working the kinks and knots out of her shoulder and another set of hands treating her to a manipedi. She didn't remember when last she felt this relaxed, or when her baby was this relaxed. She was cooperating and staying still while she got spoiled.

"Oh, this is great." Lanie, who was face down on a massaging table, mumbled from beside Kate.

"I know, isn't it?" Alexis, who was in the same position as Kate agreed from the other side of Kate.

"What about you dear? How you feeling?" Martha asked, lying face down as well on the other side of Lanie.

"This is amazing guys thank you, just what I needed." Kate smiled.

"I'm glad, Alexis and I always come here whenever we need a gal's day out, and we figured you could use a day." Martha said.

She loved being pregnant, she really did. She loved knowing that she and Castle had created a life and proof of that was growing inside of her. She thought it was the most beautiful thing and she knew Castle agreed. She could imagine being pregnant for any other man, Castle was perfect. The way he looked at her when he didn't think she was looking, the way he holds her when they are cuddling or going to bed or just together. His simple touches that can be so tender, yet so heated at the same time. They look in his eyes when he sees her naked stomach, the way he talks to their child, the way he's just Castle and she loves him for it.

What she didn't love was the discomfort that she experienced. She hated that she couldn't sleep on her stomach anymore, her back always hurt as well as her feet. Castle had solved her clothing problem and then there were the constant aches and pains. So in this moment, she could not express how grateful she felt for Alexis and Martha for planning this.

"Kate, if you don't marry into this family, I will." Lanie teased, sitting up and covering herself with her robe, swinging her legs over the edge of the table to face her friend.

Kate removed the cucumbers from her eyes and looked at Lanie. She was about to respond when Alexis interrupted.

"Hey Kate, blue or green?" The girl asked, holding out two bottles of nail polish to Kate.

"Definitely blue." She smiled and lay back down in her chair, placing her hands on her stomach and closed her eyes.

Lanie's words ran through her mind. _Married._ She thought. She so wanted to be, to him. Before Castle, she hadn't even dreamed of being married after her mother died. She had stopped allowing herself to indulge in hopeful thoughts, resigning herself that life was unfair and she couldn't bear losing anyone again. But then he came and he took her on a rollercoaster ride and changed her mind.

For the longest time she held out, maintaining that she hated him and wanted to keep her distance from him for as long as possible. But as the years passed and she got to see Castle for who he truly was and not the picture the media painted of him, she began to fall in love and that scared her to no end. She didn't want to be in love with him, she thought after he got her he'd just move on to the next catch and she'd be left broken hearted and she was not going to let herself be heartbroken by Richard Castle, so she began to date other guys.

She knew Castle was jealous of Josh or that he hated him and she hated to admit that his jealousy made her fall for him even more. Through all of their arguments, he never left and always came back and she realized Castle was it for her and she didn't want anyone else, she wanted him and she knew he wanted her.

Now they were here, well into a great relationship and she was in her seventh month of pregnancy. She couldn't help but wish she was married first, not that she had a problem with being pregnant before getting married, but she wished she was. But were they even going there? Was that thought ever in Castle mind? To marry her? It was in hers, every day, every time she looked at him, she wanted to be married to him. At one point she even contemplated asking him to marry her, but she had stopped herself, what if because of his failed marriages, he didn't want to get married again and this was as close as it was ever going to get.

She sighed when she felt her baby move, as if reassuring her of Castle's love for her and that she would never leave him, even if they never got married. Although, she so desperately wanted to.

"Kate?" She heard someone called, she sat up and opened her eyes.

"Welcome back" Lanie said, looking at her friend suspiciously.

She looked around at the women in the room, all of their faces had expectant looks on them and oh, they had been asking her a question.

"I'm sorry guys, I was thinking about something. What were you saying?" She shook her head, trying to focus.

"We just asked if you wanted to go to the deli down the road and catch a bite?" Martha asked, while Lanie stared at her with a look that said _"You have to tell me about this later." _Beckett gave Lanie a tiny nod and turned to Martha.

"Yea sure, I - we could go for some food." She smiled, patting her stomach.

"Great!" Alexis squealed, "I love that place, they have the best chicken wraps." She gushed as the women moved to dress themselves, pay and head off to the deli.

Lanie grabbed Kate's elbow, letting Alexis and Martha walk a good distance ahead.

"So, what were you thinking about back there?" Lanie asked.

"I was just thinking about the past few years, how far we've come…" Kate shrugged.

"Girl, I know you, from the look you had on your face, that's not all that was going on in that head of yours." Lanie glared at Kate.

"I want to marry him Lanie." She whispered looking at the ground.

"But?" She prompted.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me? I mean, with Meredith and Gina… What if this is as far as it goes?" Kate bit her lip, waiting for Lanie's response.

"Is that a problem?" Lanie asked, watching Kate.

"No, definitely not. I'll still love him and I'm having his kid and it's the best thing in the world, but I just can't lose the feeling that I want to marry him Lanie."

"So ask him." Lanie said simply as if it was the most obvious answer.

"I've thought about it. But, what if he says no Lanie, what if he doesn't want to marry me?"

"Girl please, that man has wanted to marry you from the first year you two started working together, I'm sure he'd say yes." Lanie rolled her eyes.

"I mean, is that even right? Shouldn't he be asking me?"

"Says who?" Lanie raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know Lanie." Kate whispered, looking up to see Alexis and Martha were too lost in conversation to notice the gap between them.

"Look. It's obvious Castle is head over heels in love with you Kate, everyone and their dog can see that. If you ask him to marry you, I'm pretty sure he would say yes. But how do you know he's not planning to ask?"

Kate thought about that, she hadn't seen any signs that he was going to ask her, but then again, he was good at keeping secrets…. Some times.

"If you really want this Kate, just ask him." Lanie whispered into her ear as they reached the deli, meeting up with Alexis and Martha.

"Aah, this smells delicious! I'm starving!" Martha exclaimed as she stepped into the building.

"Martha! Alexis!" A short man from over the counter called, grinning widely, showing off his white teeth.

"Jon!" Martha waved.

"And who are these two lovely ladies?" Jon turned to Kate and Lanie smiling warmly. It seems like the Castle/Rodgers were well known, but Kate has never been here before and she didn't know why, it was adorable and the placed smelled so great, it was making her stomach grumble.

"This is Detective Kate Beckett, she's Richard's girlfriend." Martha grinned as she gestured to Kate and then to Lanie, "This Kate's beautiful friend, Lanie, she's our medical examiner."

"Oh! It's great to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you and oh! You're carrying!" Jon came around the counter, stopping in front of Kate.

She couldn't help but laugh at his cheery personality, "Good things I hope."

"Only good things." He swore. "Let's get you guys seated and fed yes?"

"Please." Alexis said.

He seated them immediately and got to work on their orders. Kate sat by the window, staring out of the window, thinking about what Lanie said.

Was it that easy to just ask him to marry her? Or would that seem desperate? She decided she didn't care, she wanted him in every way and this was the biggest way and oh she wanted it

* * *

><p>It was a little after six in the evening, Castle had went out and got the appropriate things needed for the night. He brought her favourite salmon from the store some miles away from him and her favourite wine. He had the lights dimmed, her favourite music was playing softly in a playlist and the loft smelled like her, cherries and a hint of vanilla.<p>

He wanted this to be perfect, if only she would come home. He was pacing a hole in his floor as he started to worry, wondering if he should call to see where she was. Just as he pulled out his phone, he heard a key turn in the lock and he turned to stare at the door, his heart was racing and his palms felt sweaty.

This had to go right, she had to say yes. He watched as she came through the door, stopping when she saw the scene that greeted her. He saw Alexis and Martha share a smile and excused themselves, before they disappeared up the stairs.

"Castle, what is this?" She whispered, looking around the room.

He looked at her. She was dressed in a loose blue shirt and jeans with her jacket wrapped around her body, her stomach visible to anyone. She was so beautiful, her hair fell down to her shoulders, framing her face, which was glowing. He suddenly felt a fresh wave of love rush over him, he felt a lump rising in his throat from just staring at her, she was just so beautiful and he loved her so much. He didn't even want to wait until after dinner, he needed to do this now.

"Kate." He whispered, making his way over to her and taking her hand.

She watched him with glistening eyes, her mouth coming up to cover her mouth as she watched him lower himself down on his knee.

"Castle, what are you -"She whispered.

"Kate, I wanted to wait until after dinner, but seeing you now, damn, you're so beautiful Kate and I love you so much I couldn't wait." He told her.

She let the tears that had formed in her eyes fall over and she watched him and listened to what he was about to say. Her heart was racing, she couldn't believe this was happening, how she could think Castle didn't want to marry her, she didn't know. She hadn't expected this, but this was exactly what she wanted.

Pulling a box out of his jacket pocket, he held it in front of her and began talking

"Ever since that first case we worked together, I wanted you and every moment since then. You made me a better man Kate, it every way possible. You made me believe that love wasn't over for me. You made grow up a lot over the past few years and you taught me that there is more to life than what goes on in mine. Day after day, I see you and I just fall deeper and deeper in love with you. You are it for me Kate and I know I haven't had the best record when it comes to marriage, but I never felt anything like this before. I love you so much I can't even explain it to you Kate. I can't imagine being away from you and you being pregnant is one of the best things that could have ever happened to me Kate. I want you to know that I'm in this forever and always. So… Katherine Beckett …" He gripped her hand in one hand and rested his other hand on her stomach, looking up in her eyes and she stared down at him with a goofy smile on her face and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes Castle?" She whispered.

"Will you marry me?" He asked, opening the box, revealing the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It had a silver band, with two small diamonds on either side of a larger diamond that was set in the most beautiful way, it wasn't too big and ostentatious, but it was small either. It was perfect.

"I thought you'd never ask."

"Is that a yes?" He asked, hopeful.

"Yes. Yes Castle, I will marry you."

He rose up and slowly slid the ring onto her finger, twisting her hand this way and that.

"This looks good on you." He commented.

She laughed, "Shut up and kiss me Castle."

Grinning, pulled her to him and kissed her softly, wiping her tears away with his fingers.

"Is this real? Did you just agree to marry me?" He whispered against her lips.

She leaned in, capturing his lips once more, allowing her hands to roam his body as the kiss deepened.

"I think I did."

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Well, there you go! Happy Valentine's Day tomorrow! Here's to hoping this laptop doesn't go off again and I can update soon… **

**Ashley**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Chapter 9

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short chapter, just the reaction to the proposal After waiting a little while for this chapter. Hope you like it! Warning: There is smut.**

* * *

><p>"So! When's the big day?" Martha exclaimed descending the stairs with Alexis close behind.<p>

"Wow, dad that's gorgeous!" Alexis commented, taking Kate's hand to examine the ring.

"It really is Richard! Congratulations you two!" Martha hugged them both.

"Thank you mother as for the big day, I don't know, "He said glancing over at Kate, who still looked to be taking all of this in, "I think we're just going to enjoy this moment."

"Well! Let's get the champagne!" Martha said, making her way into the kitchen, stopping and turning around, "Or apple juice" She said, remembering Kate's pregnancy.

"That's okay Martha, don't let me stop you from having a glass." Kate said, seemingly finding her voice.

Martha got to work, pouring apple juice into glasses, as Kate leaned into Castle's side.

"I'm really happy for you two." Alexis said.

Kate looked at the girl, trying to see if she was truly happy and not just saying that to make them happy, but the bright smile on the girl's face and the way she was studying the ring on her finger, Kate decided she was happy.

She felt a flutter in her stomach and brought hers and Castle's hand to rest on it, smiling up at him.

"Someone's happy." She smiled.

"She's not the only one." He leaned down, to capture her lips in a kiss, breaking apart only when Alexis cleared her throat.

"Sorry Alexis" Kate blushed.

"That's okay, it's a happy moment for you two. I just didn't want you forgetting I'm right here." She grinned.

Martha returned at that moment with four glasses of apple juice and handed them out. Taking a sip of hers, she raised her glass.

"To the happy couple, to their engagement, to the future addition of our family. To love." Martha toasted.

"To love." They all echoed, clinking their glasses and taking a drink.

Kate caught Castle's gaze, while Alexis and Martha started planning their wedding for him. They were lost in each other's gazes, promising each other more later, when they weren't in the company of others.

"I think the couple want to be alone now dear" Martha said glancing between the two of them.

Alexis followed her grandmother's gaze to the couple who were so lost in each other, they didn't even remember the other two were in the room.

"I'd say." Alexis agreed.

Martha grabbed Alexis' hand and pulled her away and back up the stairs, giving the two the privacy they so desired.

When they realized the other two had left, Castle pulled Kate closer to him, as close as her belly would allow.

"I had dinner waiting… but … I'm sure it can wait a little longer." He whispered.

She smiled and traced on finger across his lips.

"I think it can." She replaced her finger with her lips, kissing him hard, grinning when he moaned into her mouth.

He immediately wrapped his arms around her body, holding her to him, careful not to hurt the baby. She tangled her fingers in his hair, stretching up on her toes to get a better angle.

She opened her mouth, granting him entrance, toes curling when she felt his tongue sweep into her mouth. She felt a moan rise and fall from her lips right into Castle's mouth.

His hands dipped lower, tugging at the belt of her jacket and pulling it off of her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor as he reached for the hem of her shirt. She broke the kiss and stepped back to let him pull it over her head and toss it somewhere in the room.

Her fingers found his shirt buttons and began slowly unbuttoning them, trailing her fingers over every inch of the skin she was exposing, scratching her nails lightly over them as she went, pleased when she felt him shudder.

"We should take this into the bedroom." She whispered against his lips.

Before she knew it, he was sweeping her up into his arms, how he could still manage her she had no idea.

"Don't hurt yourself babe." She teased.

He made his way through his office and to his bedroom, growling as he dumped her on the bed, crawling over her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, drawing him down to her, connecting their lips once again. Her body was on fire everywhere they were connected, coming alive with each tender touch. Her body shuddered in anticipation as she felt his fingers trail lower and lower. His fingers stopped at the top of her jeans, before moving over to unbutton them, dragging them down her skin slowly. Slipping down her body, he trailed kisses all over her stomach, kissing the skin on her legs, everywhere but where she wanted him most.

He pulled off her shoes and pulled her pants off completely, moving back up her body, paying keen attention to every inch of her exposed skin.

She arched her back, begging him to give her what she craved, but he moved over her and back up to her jaw, kissing and sucking. His mouth was hot over her skin and it was driving her absolutely mad. She quickly, unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down, along with his boxers, leaving him completely naked on top of her. She rolled her hips into his, desperate for friction, smiling when he groaned at the contact.

Effortlessly he removed her bra and tossed it over his shoulder, his mouth descending hot on her. Tongue swirling over each erect nipple, before sucking it into his mouth roughly and doing the same with the other.

"Castle" She moaned, her head falling back against the pillows.

"Mmm" He responded.

Her mouth fell open and her eyes closed at the vibrations his response had caused. She thought she may just become undone right now and he hadn't even touched her yet.

She bucked her hips up into his when she felt his fingers slipping into her soaked panties.

He crashed his lips into hers, swallowing the loud moan that fell from her lips as his fingers rubbed gently over her. Before he went further, he withdrew his hand, ridding her of her last piece of clothing.

Getting impatient, she grabbed his hand and placed it back on her, willing him to take her over the edge. Complying, he rubbed his fingers through her, feeling aroused when he realized how wet she was. Slowly, he stuck one finger into her, biting his lip when she immediately ground down on him, begging for more.

"More Castle … I need … more." She panted.

He added another and began to thrust his fingers in and out of her as she bit down on her lip to keep from screaming out.

"My God, harder Castle, please." She groaned, grinding down on his fingers shamelessly.

He thrust his fingers in and out of her harder and faster, driving her to the edge.

"Oh God, I'm so close." She rasped, her eyes snapping shut.

He continued pumping her, bending his fingers to hit that spot he knew would push her into bliss.

"Oh my God, right there, don't stop, yes!" She moaned, gripping she sheets tightly.

He could feel her contract around his fingers and by the way she fell silent and her mouth fell open, releasing her breath in stutters, he could tell she was about to explode.

"Castle, oh God, I'm gonna – "She groaned before he felt her let go around him. He continued, taking her through her orgasm as her body jerked as she came down from her high.

She panted heavily, opening her eyes to stare at him. She watched as he withdrew his fingers from her, placing them in his mouth to clean them off.

As fast as her belly would allow, she flipped them, so she was now straddling him. She could feel him straining against her, slick with himself.

She rose up, placing him at her entrance and slowly eased down, watching as his eyes rolled back in his head.

"Oh God, Kate." He moaned, throwing his head back as she began to move, slowly, drawing it out as long as she could.

He gripped her hips tightly, tight enough to leave bruises, but not tight enough to cause pain. He moved her hips faster as he thrust up into her.

Her head fell back as she continued to ride him, she could feel herself building up to another orgasm and began to move faster, sloppier.

"Faster Castle." She demanded.

She gripped his thighs tightly as he moved faster, his thrusts becoming erratic and jerky, she knew he was close and so was she.

"Look at me." She heard him say.

She opened her eyes and stared into his as she felt him pour into her, hot and fast. She cried out, coming apart around him, not breaking eye contact. They rode out their orgasmic bliss, slowing their movement gradually.

She collapsed against his sweaty chest, breathing heavily. When they're breathing evened out, she felt him wrap his arm around her and used the other hand to pull the cover over their naked bodies.

They remained in silence for a awhile as he trailed his finger up and down her back, until her belly made her uncomfortable, she slowly eased off of him, wincing at the loss of him inside of her. She nuzzled into his side, sighing in contentment.

"So," He started, "When do you want to get married?"

"I thought you said we were just enjoying the moment." She laughed.

"I think we just did." He commented.

"After." She said.

"After?" He asked confused.

"I want to get married after I have this baby. Any time after is fine" She told him.

"Which is soon. I hear sex helps with labour." He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yea, well, I'm still a couple of weeks off, we don't want her to come too early okay?"

"Of course." He agreed.

"But yea, when I get my body back. I want to marry you. This year. I'm not waiting." She stated.

"Eager aren't we?" He smirked.

"Very." She admitted.

"Hey! She can even be our flower girl!" She exclaimed, sitting up a bit to look into Castle's eyes, "I mean, I know she won't be able to throw the flowers…. Or walk, but I figure someone can just hold her – "She was cut off by Castle's lips against hers.

"What was that for?" She asked, feeling a bit breathless and lightheaded.

"You're amazing." He said, his voice full of love.

"I know." She smiled.

"So it's settled? We'll get married after you give birth and she can be our flower girl." He asked.

"Sounds like a plan." She confirmed.

"Hey Kate"

"Yea Castle?"

"Speaking of this baby, we need to get some baby supplies and transform the guest room to her nursery." He said.

"Tomorrow. We'll go shopping tomorrow." She promised, kissing his chest, "Now, I just want you to love me." She said, rubbing against him, ready for him again already.

"That, I can do." He grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Baby supplies shopping and nursery transformation in the next chapter! R&R yea? Thanks! **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Chapter 10

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I get distracted so easily I swear to God. Sorry this took longer than usual, but I've been busy complaining about how much I hate school. I hope you guys like this chapter!**

* * *

><p>She watched as Castle dashed in and out of isles and isles of baby clothes with the happiest look on his face. She wondered if he ever got to do this for Alexis, or if Meredith took that all away from him. She couldn't help but to smile at his enthusiasm, it made this experience much easier for her.<p>

He had woken her up this morning, practically jumping on the bed. She had rolled over and buried herself under the covers, she and her baby were not ready to wake up just yet, but Castle had other plans. He pulled the sheets off of her and stood beside the bed pouting as she peaked at him through one eye.

"It's time to go baby shopping." He pouted.

She smiled at the sight before, he was just so damn adorable sometimes, she couldn't resist him.

"What time is it Castle?" She mumbled, rolling on to her back, her hand coming up to rest on her belly.

"It is 10:49am." Castle announced after looking at his watch.

"Wow, I overslept." She opened her eyes, rubbing the sleep from them and trying to adjust to the bright light that shone through the curtains.

"Kate, you're the only human being I know who voluntarily wakes up at 7am." Castle told her, sitting on the edge of the bed. His hand came up to rub her exposed belly as her shirt, or rather, his shirt had ridden up.

Slowly, she pushed herself up to her elbows and paused, looking at Castle expectantly. Immediately, he stretched out his hand for her, helping her to sit up. She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and leaned back on her hands.

"Give me a sec." She said, closing her eyes and exhaling sharply as she rubbed her stomach.

"She's moving?" He asked.

"She doesn't appreciate waking up so early." She opened an eye to look at Castle, as he lowered himself to his knees on the floor in front of her.

"Hey there girlie, I know you don't like to be awake so early, but we're going shopping, to get ready for your grand appearance, so take it easy on mommy today okay?" He pleaded with their unborn daughter, gently placing a kiss to her stomach.

It always moved her when he did this, no matter how many times he would do it. Her heart always swelled when he spoke to their unborn child and when he calls her mommy, she just finds it irresistible, so she threads her fingers through his hair and lightly tugs on it, pulling him up to her face.

"Stop being so damn cute." She whispered as she rubbed her nose against his.

"Makes you want me doesn't it?" He joked.

"Yes." She replied, before closing the distance between them, kissing his fiercely and taking him by surprise. It didn't take long for him to respond and he rose slowly to his feet, pushing her backwards onto the bed and climbing over her, never breaking their kiss.

He hovered above her, holding up his weight with his hands placed on either side of her. She smiled into the kiss as she felt his tongue sweep over her lips.

"Baby shopping can wait." He growled as he ducked his head and latched on to her neck, sucking gently.

Her eyes closed and rolled back in her head as she felt Castle begin to suck harder, biting ever so often. She gripped his back with her hands and tilted her head so he could get better access.

"But you were so excited." She managed to get out.

"You're more exciting." He mumbled into the crook of her neck.

Before he knew it, she flipped them over, so she was now on top of him, straddling his lap. Where she got the strength from, he had no idea. He watched with wide eyes as she ran her hands through her hair, watching him with dark, heated eyes that only made him crazier for her.

She leaned over him, as far as her belly would allow and whispered in his ear. Her voice sending chills down his spine.

"I guess we have a couple hours."

* * *

><p>Now she watched him as she ran back to her, his hands full of tiny pieces of clothing. This was their fifth store and truthfully, they now had enough clothes for their child, but they just couldn't seem to pass by any baby store they saw.<p>

"Kate! Kate, we have to get this one!" He presented the garment to her, with a pleased grin on his face.

"A TARDIS onesie Castle? Really?" She questioned, raising an eyebrow at her goofy fiancé, she didn't think she would ever get tired of calling him that.

"Come on Kate! It's totally cool! Look at it!" He was basically jumping up at down.

She looked down at the onesie in her hand. It was blue, with the TARDIS design on the front. It was cute, she'd give him that. Okay, maybe they'd buy it. What would it hurt? Just add it to the other collection of Marvel characters and Sci-fi inspired clothing he had convinced her to buy.

"Unless you really don't like it, I can put it back if you – "He started, reaching for the onesie. She cut him off, placing a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love it Castle, we can buy it." She said quietly, brushing her thumb over his cheek, watching his eyes once again light up with excitement. How she loved to watch his eyes light up with amusement, he was so childish sometimes, but she loved him for it.

"Really?" He grinned.

"Really." She smiled.

"Now, I think we have enough clothes here to clothe an orphanage." She said, looking down at the basket full of clothing, "What do you say we cash this and go pick out a crib?"

"Sounds good." He smiled and leaned forward, kissing her softly, humming as he pulled away.

"I can't wait until she's born." He said quietly, looking down at her belly with complete adoration.

She took his hand in hers as they headed for the check-out line, letting him pay for all of their items. She had gotten used to him wanting to pay for all these things now, not that he didn't let her pay for things, she would never allow that, but this was a big moment for him, so she let him get away with it.

They grabbed their bags and headed to go pick out a crib for their child. They had decided they were going to paint her room purple, with little animals and flowers and superheroes on the wall, it was an odd combination, but then again, they were an odd combination, but they worked.

They stepped into the store, immediately greeted by a crowd of expecting parents, gazing at cribs or arguing over cribs or criticizing the safety of the crib to the poor store clerk. Castle placed his hands on Kate's shoulders and guided her over to a corner of the store that wasn't quiet as crowded.

"Hey what about this one?" She called his attention to a medium size mahogany crib. The wood was carved beautifully, it wasn't too high or too low, it was perfect.

"It's perfect." Castle agreed.

"Well that was easy." She commented.

"You don't wanna look at others?" Castle asked.

She looked around the place, the other cribs were nice, but none caught her eye like this one this. It was just meant for a little Castle/Beckett baby.

"No, this is the one. Beside, my feet hurt and I'm hungry." She told him, leaning on the crib.

"Okay, let me just call someone to ship this to my place, then we can go grab a bite to eat okay?" He said.

She nodded and turned her attention back to the crib, tracing her fingers over the delicate carving of the crib, waiting for him to return.

She closed her eyes and imagined her baby lying there, staring back at her with eyes of blue, endless blue. A face round and rosy, with an adorable nose and a smiling mouth. Kicking around her little limbs, her floppy hair falling into her face with the movement, sounds of a baby's laughter filled the room. She rested her hand on her belly and whispered.

"I can't wait to meet you little one, I love you so much already." She spoke to her child.

She stood there for a bit longer until Castle returned.

"Okay, so everything's taken care of. Now it's time to feed the two loves of my life." He wrapped his arm around her waist, helping her to stand and support some of her weight as he led her of the store and into the food court, seating her before going off to get them some sandwiches.

She looked around the food court and was struck with a feeling of sadness as she watched the occupants of the room. There were young women, pregnant women, seemingly with their mothers. Young children, running around the place, while their mothers tried to get them under control as the fathers looked stressed out and completely out of place.

She felt like something was missing as she looked at all of these people, she dropped her head and tried to hold back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Kate?" She heard Castle call, "Kate honey, you okay?"

She took a deep breath and raised her head, meeting Castle's concerned eyes. She smiled a watery smile, trying to ease his concerns, but she knew it wouldn't work, but she also knew he wouldn't push.

"Yeah just … just the hormones, I'm fine." She wiped her eyes.

He eyed her curiously, taking a seat. "You sure?"

She nodded, "Mmhm. So what'd you bring me?"

He watched her for a couples seconds longer before placing a sandwich in front of her. "Pastrami sandwich."

"Just what I was feeling for, how did you know?" She asked, reaching for it.

"Cause I know you Kate." He said, trying for light, but there was a serious undertone.

She looked up at him, he was still watching her carefully. She took a bite of her sandwich, wanting to actually get some food in her before she opened up this discussion, she was eating for two after all. She finished her sandwich and stole the other half of his, much to his amusement. He silently slid his milkshake in her direction, watching as she drank it all.

"You were hungry. Didn't I feed you a feast this morning?" He asked, amused.

She shrugged, "Yea, well that was five hours ago, a woman's gotta eat."

"And for some reason I find that attractive." He said, grinning at her.

"Why? Because I'm eating like a pig because I'm carrying your offspring?" She rolled her eyes.

"Even if you weren't, everything you do is sexy to me." He waggled his eyebrows, earning a playful smack from her.

She looked around the room again, the smile dropping off of her face as she saw what looked like a bride to be, with her friends and mother, excited after just finding a wedding dress.

"Kate?" He reached for her, holding her hand in his, waiting for her to look at him.

"I need to talk to her Castle." She whispered, staring after the group.

Castle nodded, understanding what she needed and stood, pulling her to her feet and wrapping her in his arms, tucking her head underneath his chin.

"Let's go." He murmured, placing a kiss in her hair.

They loaded their bags into his car and got in, Castle behind the wheel, taking her to where she needed to go.

"Can you stop at the pharmacy? I wanna bring her something." She asked.

"Sure." He said, pulling up to the pharmacy. He got out and went around to the passenger side, helping her out of the car. He leaned against the car, watching her make her way into the store, figuring, she wanted to do this on her own.

When she exited the store, she held a bouquet of white roses, her mother's favourite. He smiled sadly, this was something he didn't think she'd ever get over, losing her mother, not having her here for such milestones in her life. His heart broke for her and he wished he could take away all her pain, but he knew he couldn't, so he would have to settle for loving her unconditionally, that, he had no problem doing.

They got back into the car and he continued driving, allowing the silence that fell to be until they reached their destination. He shut off the car and turned to look at her. This was the first time he was here, he knew where she was buried, but she had never let him come with her for this. She was staring down at the ring that always hung around her neck, twirling it between her fingers. She took a deep breath before turning to him.

"Come with me?" She asked, her eyes finding his.

"You sure?" He asked, not wanting her to feel obligated to have him come along. He understood that some things she had to do on her own and didn't want to push her into anything.

"I'm sure." She confirmed, taking his hand.

"I think she'd want to officially meet you anyways." She smiled.

"Okay." He smiled back, letting go of her hand to exit the car, circling round to help her up and grabbing her hand again.

He let her lead him through the cemetery, nothing but the sound of the gravel beneath their feet filling the air. She led him up a small hill and to a little clearing, where her mother's grave lay just beyond. He felt her grip on his hand tighten as she stood before her mother's grave.

She slowly bent down to place the flowers by the headstone, before leaning into Castle's side.

"Hi mom, it's been a while." She started, letting go of Castle and moving to sit, cross legged in front of the grave. Castle remained where he was, waiting for her instructions.

"A lot has happened these past months, I don't even know where to begin." She laughed, and looked around.

"I'm pregnant mom, almost nine months now, pretty sure she's gonna be early, like I was."

Castle smiled at the thought of that, Kate Beckett was always an impatient woman, it was no surprise she couldn't wait until her due date to be born.

"You remember Castle…. Rick? I talk about him every time I come here, I don't think you'd forget." She turned to look at him, reaching her hand out to him, pulling him down beside her when he took it. Instantly, she leaned against him, taking in the feelings comfort and warmth and protection that came from him.

"Well, I thought it was time you met him. We're engaged now, engaged and expecting. I love him so much mom and he loves me and I couldn't be happier. Especially now that we're starting a family. I can't wait." She turned her head, burying it in his shoulder as his arm came around her.

"I so wish you could be here for this, to see your grandchild, watch her grow. She'd have been lucky to meet someone like you. I can only hope I'll be as good a mother to her as you were to me." She let the tears that were gathering in her eyes fall over.

Castle reached for her, wiping away her tears with his thumb, tenderly placing a kiss on her temple. He was absolutely honoured Kate allowed him to be with her for this and did all he could to offer her the comfort he knew she went so long without. He knew she was going to be an extraordinary mother and silently thanked Johanna Beckett for raising such an extraordinary daughter while she could.

He watched as she continued to pour out her feeling to her mother, holding her tightly until she was out of words. She reached out and traced the words carved into the stone.

"I miss you mom, so much and I love you. You don't have to worry about me now, I've got the best fiancé in the world and you can trust him to take care of me."

She closed her eyes and exhaled as she stood slowly, bringing Castle up with her. She wrapped her arms around his torso, burying her head in his chest. She loved this best, their height difference when she wasn't wearing heels. They fit so perfectly together and she loved it, took comfort in it.

His arms were tight around her as she softly cried into his chest. He ran his fingers through her hair soothingly, he knew that was one of the things that would always calm her.

She leaned back, wiping her eyes and looked up at him, placing a hand on his jaw.

"Thank you Castle, for being there." She smiled.

"Always." He responded.

"Thank you, for letting me come with you, I know how much this means to you." He said, looking down at her.

"You're family now, it's something I'm willing to share with you now." She said, looking into his eyes, seeing nothing but love and acceptance there.

"Let's go home." He said, taking her hand and leading her back to the car.

"Wait," She said, tugging on his hand.

He turned around to face her as she stretched up on her toes, kissing him tenderly, running her hands through his hair.

"I love you." She murmured against his lips.

He placed a small kiss on the tip of her nose, smiling.

"I love you too Kate, always will." He said with all the conviction in the world.

"Let's go." She said, after placing another kiss on his lips.

He turned and they walked hand in hand to his car, ready to face whatever life threw their way. He loved her, she loved him, they were creating a family and that's all that mattered right now.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Review? Thanks! **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: There's a saying here in regards to exams that there's this tree that starts blooming at this time of the year and it's the sign for you to start studying and if you haven't started studying by the times the flowers start to fall, you're screwed. Well, the flowers have started to fall and I'm writing fanfiction… Oh well. Here's a chapter for ya'll and you guys who didn't appreciate me cutting off the smut in the last chapter, you get smut today, yay! So go forth! Read! See you at the end. **

"Little to the left."

"No not there."

"You're too close to the window."

"More to the right."

"Perfect."

Castle leaned heavily against the heavy crib he had been pushing around for the past half hour until Kate decided where to position it.

"Pulled a muscle old man?" She teased.

"Ha. Funny." He smirked, standing up right, wiping the sweat off of his forehead.

They had been at this for half the day, redecorating the guest room into the nursery. It had proved to be a difficult task, for Castle at least. He would let Kate lift or push anything and Ryan and Esposito were off on a case, so he had to fly solo.

He grimaced as he felt his joints crack, maybe he was too old for this.

"How are you two going?" He asked, moving over to inspect the painting job Kate and Alexis has busied themselves with.

"Almost done." Alexis responded from her perch on the high ladder.

He bent down beside where Kate was painting little designs on the bottom of the wall.

"You doing okay?" He whispered, aware of the few contractions she had been having.

"I'm fine Castle." She smiled, only to be interrupted by another wave of pain.

"Maybe we should take you to the hospital now, you're only a couple days away from the due date."

She shook her head, "No, I want to finish this."

"Alexis and I can finish this." He suggested.

"Castle, the minute I go into the hospital to have this child, you are not going anywhere." She told him, taking his hand to pull herself up off of the floor.

She stood, placing a hand on her lower back, a move she had taken to doing a lot in the past few months. He watched her intently, waiting to see if she would have another contraction.

"You missed a spot there Alexis." Kate pointed out to Alexis.

"Where?" She asked looking around.

"To your left."

"Got it."

Kate turned towards Castle, feeling his stare on her.

"Castle, you're hovering." She placed a hand on his chest, "I'm okay."

He looked at her for another minute, unconvinced before nodding.

"Yea okay, well let's hurry and get this done."

"Okay, you bring in the rest of the furniture, while I go finish painting that side of the room." She stepped around him, slowly lowering herself to sit cross-legged on the floor and began painting again.

He looked around the room, inspecting their work. They had decided to paint the room purple, it was her favourite colour and purple was always said to inspire imagination which got him sold on the colour. All the furniture had been removed and replaced with suitable furniture for a baby. The crib that had been delivered was placed to the right of the room, by the window, but not too close by Kate's demand. A mobile with various pictures of each member of their family and little stuffed animals hung over the crib. A yellow dresser on the other side of the room, filled with all the clothes purchased on their shopping spree. The clothes that couldn't hold in the drawers hung in the closet to the left of the dresser.

Beside the crib, to the left was the changing table and to the right of the crib, the space where a white rocking chair would go. He imagined they would be spending a lot of their time in that chair when she was born.

A small playpen placed on the other side of the closet in the corner of the room, with a shelf overflowing with books and toys.

Kate had always been inspired by nature, so she took it upon herself to paint pictures of little animals on the bottom of the walls, leaving the rest of the wall bare, to be filled or not with whatever their child showed interest in as they grew.

It was perfect.

He turned his attention to Kate, who hand her left hand protectively wrapped around her stomach as she leaned over to paint. He watched the way she poked her tongue out the side of her mouth, eyes concentrated on the paintings in front of her, determined to get this done before their little one decided to come.

He smiled as walked out of the room to retrieve the last of the furniture. He pulled the rocking chair in from the hall, positioning it where she wanted it go and went to get the last chair.

He was struggling to pull it through the door, when Alexis finally finished her painting job.

"Whoa dad! Be careful, mind you pull something."

Castle stood up, facing his daughter who was trying not to laugh.

"Oh come on, I'm not _that_ old." He pouted.

"Whatever you say big guy." Kate said from the other side of the room, without turning around.

He shot a glare her way while Alexis laughed at him and climbed over the chair to get out the door.

"Okay, we gotta turn this diagonally if it's gonna fit through this door." She said, bending down to lift her side.

Castle followed her directions and lifted the chair, finally pulling it through the door and placing the chair in the corner.

"Aaaand, we're done." He exclaimed.

"Same here." Kate said, reaching out for him to help her up, "And see I'm fine." She smiled, poking him on the nose.

"Got something on your nose there Castle." She smirked, plopping herself down in the chair.

Castle turned to the mirror that was above the changing station, seeing a patch of yellow paint on his nose.

He turned back to Kate with an evil look in his eye.

"Oh boy, with that look, I better get out of here." Alexis said, hurrying out of the room.

"Have I ever told you how beautiful yellow looks with green?" He asked, leaning down, placing his arms on the armrests of the chair on either side of her.

"No… What does that have to do with anything?" She asked, looking confused.

He reached up, brushing his thumb below each of her eyes.

"Because, you're eyes are just so green and beautiful." He whispered, leaning closer to her face, just inches away and she could feel his breath tickling her skin.

Her eyes widened a bit when she realized what he had just one, rubbing her face with her hand, and seeing the evidence of yellow paint.

"You little – "She growled.

"Whoa there, that was just an accident, I'm sorry." He said, running his hands down her arms.

She smiled, knowing exactly what he was doing. She dipped her fingertips in the paint and moved to wrap her arms around him, smearing the paint all over the back of his shirt.

"That's okay." She said into his chest, running her hands down the grey fabric over his chest.

He wrapped a lock of her hair around his finger, moving closer to her face, causing her heart to speed up.

"You look hot with yellow highlights." He whispered in her ear, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine before she realized what he said.

"Castle!" She yelled, pushing him away, inspecting her hair, "Do you know how hard this is gonna be to get out?"

"Do you know how hard this is gonna be to get out?" He asked, pointing to his shirt.

"You can throw that shirt away!"

"It's my favourite shirt!"

"Boohoo for Captain America." She rolled her eyes, reaching for a towel, trying to get the paint out of her hair.

"I'm going to take a shower." She announced, when the towel wasn't working.

"I can help you get that paint off." He suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

She glared at him, "You don't deserve it." She brushed passed him.

He grinned, he knew she wasn't mad at him and felt satisfied with himself for annoying Kate. He started cleaning up the room, deciding to let her take a shower alone.

"Where's Kate?" Alexis asked from the door.

"Oh she went to take a shower, I kinda got paint all over her." Castle said sheepishly.

"You guys are such kids." Alexis rolled her eyes, "You good here? Jamie called, wants to know if I can go to the movies with her."

Castle nodded, "I got it, you go have fun."

"Thanks dad, I'll be back before 11!"

"Thank you!" He yelled after her as she ran to her room, grabbing her stuff and left the loft.

Castle finished cleaning up the room and spread the crib, placing a stuff elephant inside. He stepped in the middle of the room looking around again. He couldn't wait for their baby girl to be born.

He made his way down the stairs and could still hear the shower going. He decided to make lunch for Kate when she came out of the bathroom, nothing too big as they had a date that night, but she was bound to be hungry.

He fixed her a turkey sandwich with a bowl of fruit and served up her favourite vanilla shake. He served it up on a tray and made his way to his room, placing the tray on the table.

"What's that?" He heard her say behind him.

He turned around and all the air punched out of him by the sight before him.

She was in a purple robe that stopped right above her knees, but it wasn't closed so he could see her body very clearly. His eyes trailed over her swollen belly, made its way up to her face, red and flushed from the hot water. Her face was framed by her wet hair which she was towelling dry, her head tilted to the side.

"Castle?" She called, trying to get his attention, "You okay?"

He cleared his throat, looking into her eyes, "Yea, yea, I just –"He trailed off, eyes roaming down her body.

"You're being creepy." She said, shifting her weight to her other leg.

"You're just so damn beautiful Kate." He whispered in awe.

She drew her eyebrows together, 'What?"

"You, you're – "He stepped up to her, placing his hands on her hips under her robe, thumb brushing the skin there gently, "You're pregnant."

She tilted her head, a smile playing at her lips as she draped the towel around her neck.

"Castle I've been pregnant for just about nine months, where have you been?" She teased.

"I know, you're just ... glowing." He said, his hand moving up under her robe, coming up under her breast, gently brushing his thumb over her.

"What brought this on?" She asked him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Just seeing you, right now, it's just hitting me. You're pregnant, we made a life. We're gonna be parents, together." He smiled, brushing his nose over hers.

He was already a parent, but she understood what he meant.

"Yea Castle, we did… we are." She whispered.

"I'm terrified." He admitted.

She leaned back to look at him properly, "Isn't that supposed to be my thing? You already have a kid."

"Yea but, this feels different. I lucked out on Alexis." He said, pulling her back into him.

She smiled, "You're gonna be great Castle, we're gonna be great."

He looked down between them where his hand had come to rest on her belly, rubbing soothing circles over the stretched skin. They smiled as they felt their baby kick, she was always highly responsive in the presence of her father, which sometimes made making love a bit… difficult, but still the managed.

He dragged his eyes back up to hers, "Have I told you lately that I love you?"

He watched as her lips turned upwards into a wide smile, the one he did anything to see on her face.

"This morning in fact, but it doesn't hurt to hear again." She rubbed her thumb over his cheek, pushing up on her toes to be almost on eye level with him.

"I love you Kate and our baby, I can't wait for her to be born." He smiled, moving closer to her, his lips brushing over hers.

"Me too Castle, me too." She breathed, closing the distance, crushing his lips with hers.

She smiled as he immediately opened his mouth inviting her in, she dipped her tongue into his mouth, searching him out, groaning when she felt him slightly bite down on her tongue.

His fingers dug into her side, enough pressure to keep her pressed to him, but not enough to bruise. She was suddenly overwhelmed with her desire for him and broke their kiss momentarily to roughly pull his shirt over his head and toss it somewhere over her shoulder.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing herself into him, savouring the taste of him on her tongue, tasting the faint evidence of the coffee he drank earlier and the sweets he could stop eating. She bit down on her lip when he moved down to her neck, attaching his lips to that spot that drove her absolutely insane.

Her eyes rolled back in her head when he bit down on her neck, feeling the heat pool in her centre. She tangled her fingers in his hair and roughly pulled him back to her lips, kissing him with such want, such desperation, such love.

His hands moved over slowly over her skin, leaving her skin tingling everywhere he touched her. He slowly pushed her robe off of her shoulders, pulling her arms away from his neck to allow the robe to fall on the floor and have her completely naked in front of him.

He looked her over, taking in the flushed skin, feeling his pants tighten painfully and hi heart thud in his chest. He met her eyes, hooded, filled with love and lust and want and she was lunging for him again, pulling him against her. She began kissing his chest, slowly swirling her tongue over his nipple, pulling it into her mouth and releasing it with a pop, doing the same to the other.

Her hands gripped his back, her nails digging into his skin as she sucked on his neck. His hands tangled in her hair, keeping her attached to his neck.

A groaned tumbled from his lips as he involuntarily bucked his hips into hers, desperate for some kind of relief.

His hands roamed her body, cupping her breast in one hand, kneading it and flicking his finger over her hardened nipple, taking the other his mouth coming down hot over the other. He sucked her breast into his mouth, sucking roughly, biting down on her nipple until she was crying out, before he swirled is tongue over it, soothing the burn.

"Castle." She breathed, clutching at his back, pulling his closer to her, needing to feel him absolutely everywhere all at once, she needed him now.

She rolled her hips into his, growling when she realized he was still in his pants. She quickly unbuttoned his pants and shoved them down his legs. He stepped out of them, almost stumbling as she shoved her hand down his boxers taking him in her hand. She flicked her thumb over his tip, feeling the slickness there. She moaned and rolled her hips again, she was so close already.

She gripped him tightly and began pumping him, as she bucked into her hand. With her free hand she brought his lips to hers, kissing him hard, swiping her tongue over his and biting down on his lip to suppress the moans that were rising in her.

She whined as she felt his hand leave her breast, he moved to stop her movements in his pants, his breath uneven as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"If you keep that up, this isn't going to last very long." He panted, kissing the side of her mouth.

She pulled her hand from his boxers, shoving it down, freeing him from the confines. She could feel him slick against her stomach as she brought him in for a kiss again. His hands moved lower, tracing delicately over her skin, stopping to caress her stomach, glad their little one wasn't active right now. He continued down, her breath hitched when she felt him moving closer to where she wanted, she desperately rolled her hips, silently begging him to touch her.

"Someone's impatient." He laughed.

She growled and bit down on his lip, pleased as he groaned and bucked his hips into hers.

She shuddered as she finally felt his fingers brush over her, spreading her wetness between her thighs. She parted her legs, making space for him and he flicked over her sensitive nub, she rolled her hips into his hands. She cried out in pleasure, clutching his shoulder as he pushed his finger inside of her, moving slowly.

"More." She panted out, grinding her hips down on him.

He pushed another finger inside of her, groaning at the feel of her wetness smearing all over his hands and he was so close just feeling her losing herself, but he wanted to do this right, he wanted them to lose themselves together, he wanted to be inside her, to feel her.

He withdrew his fingers, swallowing her protests, kissing her harshly, pushing her back into the bathroom, stopping when she was pressed up against the bathroom counter.

"Please." She breathed, trailing her finger over his length.

He loved teasing her, but now wasn't that time, he wanted her desperately and if he didn't get inside of her now, he might just explode from what she was doing to him.

He grabbed her leg and wrapped it around his waist, lifted her up to sit on the counter, before taking himself in her hand, rubbing over her centre, head falling back at the feel of her on him.

She rolled her hips over him, almost sending him over the edge.

With one thrust he slid into her and began moving immediately. He buried himself in her, before slowly pulling out and slamming back into her.

She cried out in pleasure as she dug her nails into his shoulder.

"Faster." She moaned.

He pulled out of her again, almost completely before pushing himself back into her and repeating the motion. Her mouth hung open and her eyes screwed shut as he continued pumping into her, lifting her leg higher to get a better angle.

"Oh God, yes, right there" She groaned, her hands coming down to grip his ass, making him move faster.

She wrapped her other leg around him, digging her heels into him, pulling him deeper inside.

"Kate." He panted as he watched where they were connected, he could feel himself building up to his climax and began moving faster, pressing her into the counter.

"Castle, don't stop, please, oh God, yes" She cried out, biting down on his shoulder. He could feel her tightening around him and knew she was close.

"Oh God, Oh God, Castle." She moaned her head falling back.

"Let go Kate." He growled in her ear.

"I'm gonna – " She said as she exploded around him, digging her nails into his shoulders, body jerking violently around him.

The feel of her tightened around him was all he needed to push him over and he was soon spilling hot and fast into her, his hips moving sloppily in and out of her, riding out his orgasm.

His head fell against her shoulder, kissing her softly, tasting her sweat brought on by their love making.

"That was … "She panted.

"Yea." He agreed.

"I'm gonna need another shower…. If I can walk" She laughed, running her fingers through his hair, unwrapping her legs from around his waist.

He slowly pulled out of her, slowly standing up. His legs felt like absolute jelly.

He stood there for a moment, his head resting against her shoulder as she combed her fingers through his hair as the feeling came back to his legs.

"Come on." He said, moving to pick her up.

He walked them over the tub, turning on the hot water, filling the bath with her favourite cherry scented bubble bath and gently placed her in it.

"Aren't you joining me?" She asked as she saw him moving away from the tub.

"Of course, just setting the atmosphere." He smiled at her as she made his way to the control panel on the wall. He dimmed the lights and put on some soft music.

He walked back over to her and climbed in behind her, pulling her back against him, wrapping his arms around her to rest his hands over hers on her belly. She laced their fingers together and leaned her head back on his shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

He smiled, his heart jumping at her words. He said it plenty of times and so did she, but he never could get over hearing her say them.

"I love you too." He answered her, rubbing their hands over their now active child.

"Hey there, it's relaxing time." He spoke to their child.

She laughed, "You're so hot when you do that."

"What?"

"Talk to her, I don't know, it's just hot." She shrugged.

"You just want a reason to tell me I'm hot. I thought I was old." He said, poking at a spot on her belly where he felt a little foot protruding.

"If you were old, I don't think you could have done what we just did without going into cardiac arrest." She teased.

"You just want me for the sex."

"Most definitely." She joked.

They fell silent, enjoying the company of each other and the mellow atmosphere of the room , before he reached over to turn off the water.

He began gently massaging her belly and her back, watching as she slowly nodded off to sleep. He held her there for a while longer, until he felt the water getting cold.

"Kate." He ran a finger up the inside of her thigh, a move he used to wake her up plenty of times.

"Mmm." She mumbled.

"Come on, let's get out of here before we turn into prunes." He whispered.

She leaned up allowing him to step out of the tub and help her out, wrapping her in a fluffy towel before draining the water from the bath.

He heard her stomach growl, "I made us lunch… but then I got distracted."

She laughed, "Take me to the food Mr. Castle."

She followed him out of the bathroom and helped each other get dressed, with a few stolen kisses and gropes.

A while later, they were seated around his kitchen table eating the lunch he had prepared earlier.

"Where's Alexis?" She asked, suddenly remembering her.

"Oh, she went out, said she'd be back around eleven." He told her.

She nodded.

"She's okay with all this right?" Kate asked, biting the inside of her cheek. She had asked him this countless times, even had conversations with her about not wanting her to feel like her dad would love her any less or that he wouldn't have time for her anymore, but she found she still needed the assurance every now and then.

"She's fine Kate, she's excited to get a little sister. Didn't you see how excited she was to help decorate the room or how she and Martha came home that day with bags full of baby stuff?" He started to tell her.

He was so caught up in reassuring her, he didn't realize her mouth drop open and the utter shock that took over her facial features.

"Castle." She choked.

"And I know you think she's going to get jealous, but she's doing okay, I've talked to her and she can't wait either Kate – "

"Castle."

"I heard her the other day on the phone too, talking to her friends, telling them about her baby sister that she couldn't wait to see and give advice to and be the best big sister ever –"

Damn it, he was so dense sometimes, always caught up in his ramblings.

She gripped her belly.

"Castle!" She yelled, getting his attention finally.

"What is it Kate? Are you okay? Is it another contraction?" He asked, finally taking in the expression on her face.

She looked down and looked back up at him, at his waiting expression.

It was time.

"My water just broke."

**End A/N: Every time I write one of these, I remember something I wanted to say after I post it, but I hate having to take it down to edit it and put it back up, so I'm hoping I'm not forgetting something this time around. Anyways, we shall welcome baby Caskett in the next chapter… maybe. I've decided I don't want such a cliché name for the baby because of what happened, so I'm not gonna name her Hope or Miracle or those things, I'll more use it for a middle name, but I'd still like a suggestion for a name with meaning, but not so cliché… You feel me? Leave a suggestion, a review, a supernatural exorcism chant, anything, I just like seeing your feels about this story. Please? Thanks! **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: I'm nervous to post this chapter because, as much as I tried to read up on it, some of the things may be wrong. Like I said I'm not a doctor nor have I ever given birth and I'm just going by what I've read… If anything is too out there you can tell me and I'll change it if I can…**

* * *

><p>"Oh God! Okay! Baby! Oh, okay baby! Okay! Okay baby!"<p>

She watched Castle freak out in front of her, flailing his arms around, eyes wide pointing to her belly. She was breathing quick short breaths as she was supposed to, waiting for him to quit freaking out and get her to a hospital.

"I don't think that is how you are so supposed to react right now." She breathed, wincing in pain as she felt a contraction rip through her.

"Right! Right! I should…I should!" He fumbled, looking around completely lost.

How had he even done this before, wasn't she the one who was supposed to be freaking out right now? He already had a kid, then again she was freaking out, she was about to give birth, but she had other things to focus on right now, like breathing.

He was still looking at her at a complete loss, as if he didn't know what to do.

"Get the car!" She yelled as he sprang into action, finally, still babbling nonsense. If he kept this up, she was going to end up having this baby right here in his kitchen and from his reaction right now, she was sure he wouldn't be able to handle giving birth to a baby.

"Get the car! Okay okay! I'm gonna get the car, Uh I need keys, where are my keys, where the hell are my keys?"

Was he serious right now? He had been hovering over her all day, ready to take her to the hospital because of a few contractions and now he couldn't find his keys? She fixed him with the best glare she could manage as another contraction took her breath away and she doubled over in pain.

"Don't look at me like that babe, I know what I'm doing okay? I'm gonna get the keys, I'm totally and completely calm."

If this is what he called calm, she didn't want to know what his panicked was. All she knew was that she needed to get to the hospital and Castle was still running in and out of the rooms in the loft searching for his keys, which were right where he left them on the coffee table.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE MY KEYS?!"

Men are so not made for this, she waited until he gave his attention back to her.

"I can't find them, do you have them babe? Do you have the keys?" He panicked, turning in a circle.

"Castle!" She yelled, getting his attention.

"Coffee table." She panted. She just needed to get to the damn hospital now, she would yell at him for this later.

"Right! Okay! Here we go!" He nodded, coming over to her to help her stand and walk over to the door. He grabbed her hospital bag that had been packed and waiting by the door since month seven.

They reached the elevator and he pressed the button, multiple times before the elevator opened in front of them. It was empty, thank God, she didn't want to freak anyone out in her labour and if she had to kill Castle, there would be no witnesses.

"How you feeling?" He asked, still sounding hysterical, eyes still wide.

"I don't know Castle, I'm about to push something the size of a water melon out of me, how do you think I feel?" She said, breathing deeply and leaning into him.

He wrapped an arm around her, to help her stand, afraid she would fall as she groaned in pain as another contraction hit her.

"How far apart are they?" He asked.

"About six minutes."

She gripped his hand tightly as she tried to breathe through the pain, she wondered if she could go through with her decision not to take an epidural because God damn, contractions alone were painful.

The elevator finally opened and he led her out into the parking garage, quickly locating her car and opening it up, sitting her inside. He ran around to the driver's side and started the car and pulled out of the garage into the traffic.

"Castle," She breathed, struggling to find a better position. Her hair was sticking to her skin and there was a sheen of sweat covering her.

"Yea honey, I'm gonna get you there don't worry!" He slammed his foot down on the gas, cursing when he saw a red light ahead.

"It's so hot in here, oh my God!"

"The A/C's blasting Kate." He turned to her as she reclined the seat.

She was groaning and rubbing her belly, breathing through yet another contraction, this baby clearly did not want to wait.

"Someone's impatient, just like her mom." He chuckled as he waiting for the light to turn green.

"This isn't the time to make jokes and why the hell are we not moving!?" She yelled, making him jump in his seat.

"Well, Kate, the light's on red." He tried to explain calmly to her.

"I don't care about any God damned red light Castle! You're in a damn police car, turn on the sirens!" She yelled, gripping the seat in pain.

"Right!" He quickly turned on the sirens and manoeuvred around all the cars in front of him, speeding through the red light.

"Oh my God!" She moaned, "Castle, I need this kid out of me now!"

"I know honey, don't worry, we're almost there okay?" He soothed her, holding her hand, allowing her to squeeze it as she went through another contraction.

"They're closer together now." He noted as he sped around a corner, grateful to see the hospital now in sight.

"Thanks for the info." She snapped at him.

"We've reached this stage." He sighed.

"What stage?"

"The stage when you're irrationally angry with me."

"Irrational? Castle I wouldn't be in this pain if it weren't for you! This is your fault!" She squeezed his hand, causing him to flinch.

"We're here!" He yelled, pulling up the hospital, prying his hand from his and jumping out to get her.

They made their way into the lobby of the hospital, Kate breathing hard and Castle wincing in pain as she gripped his hand.

"Hey! Hey! I need a doctor! My fiancée is having a baby!" He yelled.

Immediately a bunch of nurses came rushing and Kate was placed in a wheelchair and being wheeled to a hospital room.

Shortly after, Kate was on the hospital bed, with Castle by her side, being examined by Dr. Addison. Castle was wiping the sweat off of her head with a cold cloth as Dr. Addison was examining Kate.

"Okay Kate, you're 5cm dilated, that means you can't give birth just yet, we have to wait a little longer until you're sufficiently dilated okay."

"You mean I have to go through this for more hours?" She asked, incredulous, "You've got to be kidding me." She dropped her head back on the bed as Castle reached over to sweep her hair out of her face.

"Ssh, it's okay, you're gonna be okay."

"You're not the one giving birth! Don't tell me what I'm gonna be!" She yelled at him.

He glanced hopelessly at Dr. Addison who was grinning at him.

"Good luck." She winked at him and left Kate to him.

"How you feeling?" He asked quietly.

"I need this baby out of me Castle." She said, tears rolling down her face.

"That bad?" He asked, wishing he could do this for her, take the pain from her, he hated seeing her in any kind of pain, but he couldn't.

She nodded, slamming her eyes shut, screaming out at another contraction. They were closer now, lasting longer. She just hoped she would be dilated enough soon because this was hell, she just hoped it would all be worth it. He knew it would be, when they heard their child crying for the first time and held her for the first time.

A moment of silence passed, save for the steady beeping from the machine monitoring both Kate's and their baby's heartbeat.

"It's gonna be okay right?" She turned to him, seeking the reassurance she always sought from him.

"Definitely, you're gonna have this baby and you're gonna absolutely love her and it will be all worth it Kate, I promise you." He told her.

She tugged on his hand, pulling him closer. He leaned forward and placed a soft kiss to her lips before she broke it, gasping as she felt another bout of pain course through her.

"I swear to God, she's gonna be just like you all the pain she's causing me." She laughed through her tears.

"Yea, but you love me." He grinned, kissing her again.

They remained in the room for another two hours, Kate was growing more agitated by the hour and had no more kind words for Castle, but he hadn't left her side, hadn't let her hand go.

He was beginning to get nervous, her contractions were extremely close, close enough for her to go into active labour, but she still wasn't fully dilated and it was driving him mad.

He jumped out of his seat when one of the machines started beeping quickly and all the nurses swarmed Kate, Dr. Addison following.

"Okay Kate, we have a problem."

"What!?" She gasped.

"Your baby's losing oxygen and your labour is not progressing. You're not dilated enough to have a vaginal birth and if we keep her in there any longer, she could suffocate." She explained.

"So, this means … "Castle glanced at Kate who was taking deep breaths, he wasn't even sure she was listening.

"She has to do a C-Section. Now." She explained as some nurses transferred Kate to a gurney. Kate didn't let go of Castle's hand as they began to wheel her out of the room.

"But she'll be okay right?" He asked, practically running beside the gurney.

"If we get her to the operating room now." Dr. Addison replied.

"Can I stay with her?" He asked, looking down at Kate who looked like she was in severe pain.

"Just hurry up and suit up, we can't wait." She replied, as they wheeled Kate into the operating room.

"Kate, honey, I'm gonna suit up, I'll meet you in there okay?" He whispered in her ear, prying his hand from her grasp.

"Hurry." She whispered.

He nodded as she disappeared behind the doors and he was handed scrubs and directed to wash his hands thoroughly before he could join her.

Once he did as he was told, he entered the room and saw Kate spread on a table and made his way around to her top half.

"Okay Kate, we're gonna give you a spinal block, so you won't feel the pain and you can stay awake for this." Dr. Addison explained.

Kate could only nod as they gently rolled her on to her side and inserted the spinal block and rolled her back onto her back.

"Castle." She reached out for him, seeking out his hand. He quickly slipped his hand into hers and gave it a squeeze, letting her know he was here with her.

"We're having a baby." She whispered.

"Yea, we are." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

He watched as the nurses rubbed her belly with an antiseptic and tested to see if she could feel any pain by pinching her stomach. When they were sure she could feel no pain, Dr. Addison took her position and carefully a horizontal line above her pelvic bone.

Castle was completely in awe and shock as he watched what was happening, he had never had this opportunity with Meredith. She had had a vaginal birth, but she had kicked him out of the room, she did not even get to see when his precious Alexis was born and so he was soaking up every moment of this he could, although he didn't know if his stomach could take it.

He felt Kate squeeze his hand and looked down at her.

"What's happening?" She asked.

He glanced back up as the doctor continued cutting her, before reaching in and separated her muscles. She finally reached the womb and made a small incision.

His heart stopped when he saw the baby's head and the doctor's reach in to pull her out.

"She's here." He whispered tearfully as the room was immediately filled with a loud cry.

"She's beautiful." He whispered, watching as the pulled her out and cut the cord, quickly taking her over to the examining table to make sure she was okay and clean her off.

The doctor continued to work on Kate, delivering her placenta before closing her up. He glanced down at Kate and was shocked to see her eyes closed and tears streaming down her face.

"Kate? What's wrong?" He whispered, kissing her knuckles.

"I don't know." She answered her voice shaky, "Where is she?"

"The nurses have her." He told her, concern focused on her right now, why was she crying? These didn't look like happy tears to him.

She nodded and kept quiet while the doctor worked to stitch her back up and remove the spinal block. They began wheeling her to the recovery room.

"Okay Kate, your baby is fine and we'll bring her to you in recovery, I know you can't wait to see her." Dr. Addison smiled.

Kate nodded, smiling a tight lipped smile. Something was wrong, Kate didn't look happy or excited to see her child and it worried him.

"Kate are you okay?" He asked, once they were left alone in her recovery room.

She stared up at the ceiling for a while, before slowly turning her head to him.

"I don't feel anything." She said quietly, ears forming in her eyes.

"What do you mean you don't feel anything?" He asked her, coming closer to her.

"I thought I would feel happy, relieved, excited to see her but… I'm not." She looked away, wiping at her tears.

"I'm sure when you see her, hold her for the first time, that will change." He assured her, also trying to assure himself. Kate wasn't reacting how he imagined she would, what if she didn't love her? He couldn't do this alone again.

His attention was drawn to the door as a nurse made her way into the room, holding a bundle in her arms, wrapped up in pink.

"Ready to meet your little one?" She asked, smiling.

Castle glanced at Kate who was looking in the opposite direction, tears still running down her cheeks.

Castle stretched out his hands, accepting the small child as the nurse left the room, giving them time to themselves.

"Hey there." He smiled, looking down at their beautiful baby girl, who was staring up at him with wide blue eyes and flailing limbs.

A smile broke out on the baby's face and she began kicking about happily as if she recognized the voice of her father, the voice that had soothed her so frequently over the last nine months.

"You're finally here." He whispered, tears blurring his vision.

"She's so beautiful Kate." He said, allowing the baby girl to grasp his index finger with her tiny fingers.

He was so overcome with emotion, feeling the soft, warm skin of his new born child, watching her wiggle around and smile up at him, smiling a bright toothless smile. She looked just like her mother.

"Do you wanna hold her Kate?" He asked, hoping she'd say yes, hoping her feelings would change when she saw this tiny bundle of joy.

She began reaching for her mother when Castle held her out to her.

"No."

Castle couldn't believe what h just heard, did she say no? She didn't want to hold her?

"Are you sure? She looks just like you, except, she has blue eyes." He tried again.

She didn't respond.

Dejected he drew the baby back to his chest and as if she could sense her mother's feelings, the baby girl's face twisted and she began to cry.

Castle stood and walked around the room, bouncing the baby, trying to sooth her, but it wouldn't work, she wanted her mother, but her mother didn't want her.

"Kate?" He pleaded again.

She closed her eyes and folded her arms across her chest, slightly shaking her head.

What was wrong? A few days ago, she was excited and they were discussing names, speaking of which, they had yet to name her, but he couldn't do that alone, he needed Kate to be in this with him, but she seemed so far away.

He was grateful when Dr. Addison appeared in the doorway, looking between Kate and Castle, a look of understanding on her face. She motioned for Castle to follow her.

"Kate, I'll be right back okay?" He told her.

She didn't reply.

Castle made his way out of the room, following Dr. Addison into the hall. The doctor reached for the baby and placed her on her shoulders, gently patting her back, while bouncing.

"How's Kate?" She asked.

Castle ran his hand through his hair, feeling stressed already.

"She doesn't want to hold her, she seems, I don't even know. " He told the doctor, as the baby continued to cry. "She thinks her mother doesn't love her." He gestured to the crying baby.

"It's totally common this type of behaviour, to feel like you're not happy or feelings of hopelessness or inadequacy." She explained.

Castle nodded, "She always worried about not being a good mother."

"And now that the baby is born, she's being faced with those problems again. It's just a bit of post-partum depression." She told him.

He looked around, in the direction of Kate's room.

"How long does it last?" He asked, feeling a bit hopeless himself.

"It depends on how it's treated, in Kate's case, we could give her medication or you could make her feel like she's good enough, try and involve her in the baby issues, but don't overdo it, that could drive her away."

Castle nodded, looking at the baby in the doctor's arms who had stopped crying now, but was quietly whimpering. She had to know her mother loved her, she just doubted herself. She loved her so much she didn't want to fail her.

"She needs to be fed though, so try and convince Kate to do that, otherwise, we're going to have to resort to formula and it's best at this stage for a baby to receive the milk from her mother."

He accepted the baby from the doctor and made his way back to Kate. Depression or not, the baby was hungry and needed to be fed, he just hoped he could convince Kate to feed her.

He just hoped it wouldn't last too long, he couldn't deal with raising a child on his own again. He would do anything to convince Kate she wasn't going to be a bad mother, that she was going to be the best mother this child could possibly have.

He looked down at the fussing child in his arms and took a deep breath.

"Wish me luck little one, she's always been a stubborn one." He spoke to her, smiling when she made a baby sound in response.

"That's my girl."

He smiled as he opened the door to face Kate again.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: In the beginning, Castle's reaction, for those of you who watch Bones, is the reaction Hodgin's had when Angela went into false labour in the episode "The signs in the silence" I just found it hilarious so yea, shout out to Bones there. I'm hoping I got most of the information here right, I don't want to misrepresent medical information, so like I said if there's anything wrong in this, please tell me, so I can fix it. Leave me a review? Please? Let me know I didn't screw this chapter up? Thanks. **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hello! Thank you guys for the reviews on the last chapter, I'm glad you liked it! One correction, someone pointed out to me that it's not a spinal block that gets inserted during a C-section, but an epidural block, so just note that, yea. So now I present to you another chapter which I dedicate to Krist0526 and twitter user grandekatic for getting on me to update this… So here you go :D**

* * *

><p>"Kate?" He called as he stepped back into the room.<p>

She was still looking away from him, with her arms folding across her chest.

He looked down at the fussy baby in his arms, reaching for what he didn't have.

"Kate, she's hungry." He said.

At that moment she began to cry again, wailing loudly, kicking her limbs wildly around. He looked up at Kate in desperation, bouncing the baby in his arms. She was hungry and if there was anything he could do about it, he would, but this was a mother's area and he just needed Kate to respond right now.

"Kate please." He pleaded as her cries became louder, he placed her on his shoulder and patted her back, trying to calm her down until he could convince Kate.

"Kate, come on, she needs you right now." He begged.

Slowly, she turned her head. He could see trails of tears running down her face and the flash of uncertainty across her face before her features became blank once again. He moved closer to her, hoping she wouldn't push him away or at least feed their crying child.

She stared at him for a while, looking between him and her child, he just wanted her to do something. He was relieved when she hesitantly reached out for the crying child, he handed her over, watched as Kate carefully brought the child to her chest.

He hated that her face was so blank, he didn't know what she was thinking. He didn't know if she was going to accept her child or shut down and hand her back to him, not wanting anything to do with her and that scared him.

He watched as she held the child a little away from her and brought down her gown to reveal her breast to the baby, which she latched on to immediately. The room instantly fell quiet as the baby began feeding, making occasional gurgling sounds and thumping her little fists on Kate's chest. He couldn't help but feel relieved watching this, watching his fiancée feed their child, watching her watched their child feed. He thought that now that she held her, that she was feeding her, things would be different, that she would finally be happy and hold on their child and react in the way he thought she would at first.

He was surprised when after a while, the baby released Kate and Kate quietly raised the child, indicating to him to take her.

"Don't you want to hold her?" He asked.

"Just take her." She said, her voice sounding detached.

His heart broke as he looked at his now sleeping child being held out to him, by her mother that was currently rejecting her. He took the baby from her hands and propped her up on his shoulder, watching as Kate fixed herself and turned away from them again.

He turned wordlessly and walked out of the room, he could feel tears stinging his eyes as he walked down the halls. He so desperately hoped she wouldn't stay like this, not wanting to interact with her child, he couldn't go through this alone again, not now and he definitely couldn't lose her again. This wasn't how it was supposed to be.

He walked through the doors and was surprised to see all of their friends and family present and immediately put a smile on his face.

"There she is!" Lanie jumped up first, rushing over to see her new niece.

"Oh my dear, Richard she's precious!" Martha cooed as she followed Lanie.

"I'm a big sister." Alexis whispered, staring down at the baby with unshed tears shining in her eyes.

"She was just fed, so she's asleep." He smiled, not wanting to wake her up.

"So bro, what's little Castle's name?" Esposito stood, waiting until the girls were done gushing over the baby, followed by Ryan.

"Uh, well she doesn't have a name yet." He told them.

"How comes?" Ryan asked, raising an eyebrow, "You two can't decide?"

"Something like that." Castle told them, a small smile on his face.

"Let me hold my granddaughter" Jim stood from his seat, excited to meet his new family member.

Castle carefully handed her over to him, feeling protective and watching her carefully as the crowd moved from around him to around Jim.

Lanie placed a hand on his arm, "How's Kate?" She whispered.

Castle looked around the room at the distracted crowd, Ryan and Esposito had now gone over to join the girls, playing the baby's feet.

He looked back at her, "I think you need to go see her."

Kate wasn't responding him or their baby, maybe Lanie could help, he thought about asking her dad, but maybe she needed a girl to talk to, he didn't know but he would try anything.

Lanie cocked her head to the side, looking worried, "What's wrong with her?"

Castle shook his head, running his hand over his face, "I don't know, she was so happy before all this, but now she won't even hold her."

Lanie nodded, "I'll go talk to her."

"Thanks Lanie." Castle smiled weakly.

He watched as Lanie made her way out of the room to find Kate. He really hoped Lanie could get something out of her.

* * *

><p>Kate stared at the door as it opened, hoping it was Castle. She was surprised when he left, but what else could she expect when she was acting like this.<p>

"Hey girl." Lanie smiled, pulling up a chair to Kate's side.

"Hey Lanie." She tried to smile, but she just wasn't feeling it right now.

"Trouble in paradise?" She asked, sounding sympathetic.

Kate looked away again, tears springing in her eyes. She felt Lanie's hand cover hers.

"What's wrong sweetie?"

"I don't know Lanie, I just – "She looked down at Lanie's hand covering hers, "I'm just terrified."

"Of what?" She asked.

"What if I screw this up? What she hates me? What he hates me?" She said quietly.

"Okay sweetie, first of all, that man out there will _never ever_ hate you, I don't think he's capable of doing anything but loving you." Lanie paused.

"Is that why you won't hold her?"

Kate turned to look at her, "He told you?"

She nodded.

"Lanie, I just…What if I'm not ready for this, what if I don't know how to be a mom?"

"Honey, no one knows how to be a mom at first, it's a trial and error experience. You will mess up, but what matters is that you love your child and you don't give up. Kate you won't know if you don't try."

Kate closed her eyes and took a deep breath, "Where are they?" She asked quietly.

"With the rest of the guys, your dad seems ecstatic and Alexis. The boys are trying to be macho, but you know they're gonna be wrapped around that little baby's finger."

Kate smiled.

"She's beautiful Kate." Lanie told her.

"I know." She sighed, "I don't want her to hate me Lanie."

"She's not going to hate you Kate, at least not until she's a teenager." Lanie joked managing to get a smile from Kate.

She remained silent for a while, "Can you call him for me?" She asked Lanie.

"Sure thing" Lanie squeezed her hand and stood.

"But, can you keep her?" She asked timidly.

"Kate – "

"I know Lanie, but I just want to talk to him okay?"

Lanie studied her before shrugging her shoulders, "Alright, but good luck taking her from me after that."

Kate laughed, "Thanks Lanie."

"Mmhhmm." Lanie shook her head as she walked out of the room.

"Well?" Castle came over to Lanie when she returned to the room. He had been waiting anxiously for her to come back, watching his baby girl being passed from person to person.

"She wants you," She told him, "Alone." She added when he looked over at Alexis holding her little sister.

"She okay?" He asked, worried.

"She's fine, but, it's something the two of you need to work out together." She told him, before re-joining the baby party.

Castle threw one last glance over to his family before rushing off to find Kate.

He opened the door, his gaze finding hers immediately.

"I'm sorry." She whispered immediately.

He moved over to her, needing to be close to her.

"It's okay Kate, just tell me what's wrong." He pleaded, grabbing her hands, "You were so happy before."

"I know and I still am Castle, I'm just scared." She said quietly, staring into his eys.

"I know honey, I'm scared too."

She shook her head, "No. You've already done this, you know what to do. I don't want to mess up and have her hate me or you hate me." She turned her head away from him.

"Kate." He said firmly, hooking his thumb under her chin to bring her to face him, "I will _never_ stop loving you okay? Never." He leaned over and placed a kiss to her lips, pouring out all his feelings, willing her to understand the intense love he held for her and that it couldn't just go away and he would never want it to.

He pulled away and brushed his thumb across her cheek softly, "Kate, you are the bravest, most selfless woman I have ever met and you can do this, I know you can. She's a lucky girl to have a mother like you okay and we will mess up. That's just a part of parenting but we'll do it together, you're not gonna be alone in this. We're partners in every way."

He kissed her forehead gently before pulling back to look at her.

"How is she?" She asked.

He smiled, seeing the progress in her, she was still unsure, still afraid, but they'd work through it together. He would get her to see how great of a mother she would be.

"She's perfect." He smiled, "Do you want to hold her?" He asked, hoping she wouldn't say no.

She was quiet for a while, staring at her hands before looking up at him again and nodded.

"I'll be right back." He grinned, running out of the room to finally bring two of the most important people in his life together.

When he came back Kate was watching the door, waiting for him. He walked over to her slowly and handed the baby to her.

She felt her heart race as she made eye contact with her baby. She was staring up at her with wide blue eyes that reminded her so much of Castle.

"Hey there little one." She whispered, holding out a finger which she held on to immediately.

A bright smile spread across Kate's face when the baby smiled a wide toothless grin and cooed as she heard her mother's voice.

"How you doing?" She held her tightly, aware of Castle's loving gaze on the both of them.

"You met the rest of your family huh? You're a lucky baby, you're gonna be so spoiled by them I swear." She smiled, lowering her head to kiss her forehead.

She turned to look at Castle, "Did you name her?"

"Without you? No." Castle shook her head.

"She's beautiful Castle." She looked back at the baby in her arms, eyes trained on her mother's face and chubby hands tangled in her hair.

"Just like her mother." He said lovingly, sitting beside her on the bed, wrapping an arm around her. Kate leaned into him, suddenly needing the comfort of his presence.

They sat in silence for a while, just taking in the new addition to their family. Kate couldn't take her eyes off of her baby, even as she drifted off to sleep and Castle couldn't take his eyes off of Kate. He was just so happy that she wasn't rejecting her anymore, she was just scared, scared of messing up, but she wasn't going to, Kate Beckett was going to be one hell of a mother.

"Elizabeth." He heard Kate whisper.

"What?" Castle asked.

"I think we should name her Elizabeth," Kate smiled, trailing her finger over the baby's face, through her hair, "Elizabeth Hope."

"Elizabeth Hope Castle, "He repeated, "I like the sound of that."

"Yea?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Definitely." He kissed her lips, smiling into it.

"Are we interrupting?" He heard a voice from the door call.

They looked around to see everyone standing in the door watching them.

"Come in guys" Kate called.

She made eye contact with Lanie, who glanced between her, Castle and the sleeping baby in her arms and smiled.

"We'd like you to officially meet Elizabeth Hope Castle." She smiled, looking down at her baby.

"Kate that's perfect." Alexis whispered, wrapping an arm around her father's shoulder.

"Well Elizabeth's a lucky kid to have such great parents." Martha added.

Castle made eye contact with Kate and smiled, "You're gonna be great." He whispered.

At that moment, Dr. Addison came into the room and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"I see everything's going well" She looked to Castle who gave her a small nod.

She came over to Kate's side, "Well Kate, you should be able to go home later today, everything seems to be okay. Just don't overdo it, you still just had surgery and you don't wanna pull a stitch or anything, so take it easy and enjoy motherhood." The doctor winked.

Kate smiled, "Thanks Dr. Addison."

"Sure thing, I'll go sign your discharge papers and leave you guys to enjoy this moment." She smiled, before leaving the room.

She was immediately surrounded by everyone, gushing over the baby. She felt Castle grip her tighter and she knew it was going to be okay, she could do this, for this little life they created, she could do this.

**End A/N: Next chapter we'll see how Kate handles motherhood… and how Castle handles Kate. Thanks to everyone who left a name suggestion and sorry to those who's didn't get chosen, I loved them all and thank you for all of them. Now please leave me a review? Please? Thanks Now to go update my other fic before Krist0526 comes and beats me… **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, I've been busy and losing my writing mojo a bit, but I'm back, I'm here with another chapter, that shall be short, until I get my mojo back which is hopefully next week when I get study leave, so until then, I hope you enjoy this one. **

**PS. I know they keep you in the hospital at least two days after a C-section, but somehow that little fact escaped me when I was writing it, so sorry about that. Thanks to those who pointed it out. **

* * *

><p>Castle had led her straight to the bed when she stepped through the doors of the loft, she had wanted to put Elizabeth to bed but he didn't want her climbing the stairs so soon after her surgery. She eventually got into the bed after listening to him inform her on all the things that can go wrong with surgery, especially a C-section and that she just needed to be in bed for a couple of days.<p>

She watched as he climbed the stairs with their sleeping daughter to lay her to rest and made her way to the loft as Alexis and Martha set about preparing dinner. When he returned, she had dressed down and was in one of his T-shirts and under the covers waiting for him.

"How is she?" She asked.

He smiled and climbed into bed beside her, "She's fine, she's asleep." He wrapped an arm around her as she snuggled up to his side. He leaned down to gently kiss the top of her head, "Get some sleep Kate, you're gonna need it for later."

She nodded, "Will you stay?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Of course, let me just get out of these clothes." He eased off of the bed and stripped down to his boxers, pulling a t-shirt over his head.

"Okay, I'm here." He said once he returned.

He wrapped his arms around her once again and she buried her face into his shirt, "I miss her." She mumbled.

"Do you want me to bring her crib down here? I know that's what we had originally planned but then you were in labour before we could move the crib." He said.

"Could you? If you don't mind getting up again." She said quietly.

"You mean if you don't mind letting me go again." He laughed as he looked down at her hands that were fisted in the front of his shirt, holding him tightly.

She loosened her grip and smiled sheepishly, "Just go."

Again Castle got out of bed and with the help of Alexis, got the crib into their room and placed it right in the corner of the room. She was still asleep when Castle brought her in and was about to put her in her crib when Kate called out to him.

"I wanna hold her."

"Kate you need to sleep." He argued.

"Castle, let me just hold her for a sec okay? I just need to." She said, sitting up and stretching out her hands.

Slowly Castle made his way to her and placed her in Kate's waiting arms. Kate drew her little bundle close against her chest, a small smile on her face.

"She's so small" She commented.

"Yea, she is, but the doctor's say she's fine, she's healthy, there's no need to worry." Castle said, sitting on the edge of her side of the bed.

Kate ran her fingers over the baby's head, feeling the soft hair that covered it. She kept doing this for a long while, just staring at her child and running her fingers over her head, she didn't realize the big grin on Castle's face from watching his fiancée and new born daughter together, after Kate's scare.

He could see Kate was tired when her fingers started to drag and her eyes droop, so he stood and took the baby from her arms, he knew she was half asleep when she didn't protest. He placed Elizabeth in her crib and came back to Kate, resuming their previous position.

"You think we can do it Castle?" She asked after a quiet moment.

"Definitely." He said with no hesitation.

"How are you so sure?" She asked, doubt evident in her voice.

"Well, we've been partners for years now, even before we became intimate partners and we could handle whatever life had thrown our way, but we had to do it together and now you know I'm not going anywhere and I know you're not going anywhere and we're going to raise the hell out of this child and I mean we've got some pretty good help from her aunts and uncles, she'll be well raised and even more protected." He told her.

"You always make me feel better you know that?" She whispered, he couldn't see her face, but he could hear the smile in her voice.

"That's all I ever want to do Kate." He said quietly, letting her know he was being serious.

She fell quiet again, as though contemplating something.

"Castle there's something I want to tell you."

"What's that?"

"You were the one that saved me, even before we met officially." She started.

"How's that?" He asked, not so sure what she was talking about.

She took a deep breath, "After my mom died, I used to hang out in the library a lot, because my dad's drinking became too much and I did anything to stay out of the house. One day I was browsing through books when I came across yours, it caught my interest so I started reading it and before I knew it, the sun was shining and I had read all of your books." She paused, but Castle knew she wasn't finished, so he didn't say anything.

"Your books made me forget where I was, forget reality and took me into another world and it made me forget for a moment and I was happy and I loved you for it. So I looked you up and saw that your new book was coming out in a few weeks' time, so I saved my money and I stood in that line for three hours to meet you."

He didn't know what to say, he had met Kate before that copy-cat murder? Knowing he had saved her when he didn't really know her made him speechless.

"It wasn't a long meet, but you signed my book. You smiled at me, asked me my name, how I was." She paused again, laughing quietly, "You said you loved my eyes."

"I still do." He replied instantly, "I think I do remember you. I had been signing all morning and you, you were a fresh sight to see. Your hair was short and you had on jeans and a white t-shirt, you were wearing glasses and I thought you were absolutely gorgeous."

"Really? You remember that?" She asked, doubtful.

"I do and I'm glad that I could be there for you Kate, even when I physically wasn't and I'm glad that you told me." He said into her hair.

"I just want you to know how much you mean to me Castle. I love you, more than I ever thought I would and every time I think of it, I can't believe it. The man's whose books I'd read a thousand times over, stand in long lines just so I could say hello. The man who would eventually come to annoy me every day, is the man I fell in love with, the man I have a child with and the man I'm marrying. I don't think that thought will ever settle for me."

"You're perfect you know that?"

"I'm not perfect Castle, I have my flaws."

"Your flaws are all parts of you that add to your perfection. Your flaws are perfect to me and after I met you, that was it for me. It was you or it was no one and I'm so glad it's you."

She smiled, "Yea, me too." She agreed quietly.

"Now get some sleep Kate, before she wakes up." He said, pulling her closer to him.

She rested her head against her chest and finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>She woke to the sound of a loud cry, she rolled over and realized that Castle was still asleep so she decided to try this, for the first time. She got out of bed and moved over to her crying child. She reached down and picked her up, propping her on her shoulder.<p>

"Come on baby girl, let's not disturb your daddy." She said in a hushed tone as she moved to the office, closing the door behind her.

She bounced the baby as she walked around the room, trying to calm her cries, but it wasn't working.

"You hungry?" Kate asked, taking a seat and offering herself to her child, but she only pushed her away and cried louder.

"What's the matter?" She stood again, patting her on the back, thinking maybe she had gas, it had been a while since she was fed, she should be hungry.

Kate began to get desperate when she wouldn't quiet down and she sat down in the chair in despair, "Please tell me what you want? I'll give you anything, just please stop crying." She pleaded, she felt tears rising in her eyes, feeling as if she was already failing at this.

"Kate?" She heard his sleepy voice call. She looked up towards the door and saw him standing there, hair a mess and rubbing his eyes.

"What's the matter?" He asked, coming over to her.

"I – I don't know, she won't stop crying, Castle, I don't know what to do!" She cried as Castle took Elizabeth from her hands and held her up.

"I know this cry," Castle stated, "This is a discomfort cry."

"What?" She asked, rubbing her eyes.

"She needs to be changed." He said, standing up and heading to the bathroom to change her.

"Right, changed." She said absently. How could she not have thought of that? What kind of mother was she if she didn't know when her own child needed changing? She felt the tears in her eyes again and stood.

"Okay well, you can handle that, I'll be in bed." She said quickly, not wanting him to see her cry.

He was already in the bathroom when she crawled into bed. She shoved her face into the pillow and cried, she tried to keep her body from shaking, but she knew she failed when she felt his hand, warm on her back.

"Kate, it's okay." He said quietly.

"No it's not, I'm supposed to know she needed to change and I didn't. What kind of mother does that make me?" She cried.

"You're new to this Kate, it's your first night, give it time and you'll be great." He assured her.

"You knew she needed to change, how?" She asked.

"That was one of the only times Alexis used to cry, when she needed to be changed and when she needed to be fed." He told her, rubbing her back soothingly.

"I don't wanna mess this up Castle, I don't want to fail her." She said, rolling over on her side to face him.

He cupped her cheek and smiled sadly, "And you won't Kate, you're going to be great, you can handle anything, just because one bad thing happened doesn't mean you're a failure, I'm sure next time you'll be able to know just what she wants." She smiled.

"There you go, making me feel better with your words again," She smiled and leaned into his hand.

"Where is she?" She asked, as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"Back in her crib, she wasn't asleep but she was quiet." He told her.

She hesitated for a moment, "What is it Kate?" He asked

"Can she sleep with us, in the bed?" She asked, looking up at him from under her eyelashes.

"You don't have to ask me Kate, you're her mother." He laughed as he stood to retrieve her.

He came back to bed with baby in hand and crawled in, he placed her right in the middle of them and the both turned on their sides to face her.

Her eyes were open, glancing between the two of them with tired eyes.

"Twinkle twinkle little star …." Kate began to sing.

Castle watched as she sang their baby to sleep. She was still so unsure about her role as a mother and her ability to be one and he was going to prove to her that she could do it, no one would be a better mother than Kate, he just needed her to see that.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: More in the next chapter, idk what's gonna happen, I just write whatever comes to me, let's just hope something comes to me. Until then, leave me a review? And I'll see you next time. **


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Writing… It is a process, especially for me who gets distracted so easily. It's like, once I get started writing, I'm good…but the trouble is to get started, which is why this took so long, so sorry about that, I can't promise it will be the last time, but I hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

><p>She woke to find an empty bed and crib and immediately hopped out of bed in search for her loves. She stepped out into the living room to find them in the kitchen. He was busying himself in the kitchen, his back was turned to her as he tended to whatever he making. She spotted her daughter, in the arms of his daughter, being rocked gently back and forth.<p>

She had her hands tangled in Alexis' hair, trying to put it in her mouth, when Alexis pulled her hair away and told her hair was not for eating. She stood in the doorway watching the scene in front of her, until Elizabeth caught sight of her and started fussing in Alexis' arms, trying to get to her mother. Alexis looked up at Kate and smiled.

"Mommy's here!" She exclaimed at the fussy baby in her arms as she stood and made her way over to Kate.

Castle had turned around and was watching as Kate carefully took her child from Alexis and smiled down at her.

"Anyways, I should get going or I'm gonna be late for class." Alexis called out as she gathered her stuff and made her way to the door, "Bye guys!"

"Bye Alexis!" Castle responded.

He set down his cooking utensils and came over to where Kate stood, swaying back and forth, staring at the baby in her arms.

"And good morning to you." He whispered, leaning down to kiss her.

She smiled against his lips, "Good morning."

"How you feeling?" He asked.

"Sore, but I'm okay." She told him as he helped her walk over to the kitchen and took a seat on one of the stools.

"And how are you this morning?" She looked down at her child, who was staring up at them with wide eyes.

Kate laughed when she responded with a high pitched exclamation, flailing her chubby arms against Kate's chest.

"Someone wants breakfast." She smiled, feeling more at ease with her motherly role than she did yesterday, maybe it just came with time, she thought to herself.

"She should be hungry, you okay to feed her?" He asked, flipping a pancake.

"Well, I have to be, you can't do it." She smirked at him.

"Funny."

She brought her attention back to the fussy baby in her arms and held her tightly with one hand, while lifting her shirt high enough so she could feed. She smiled when she latched on and began sucking hungrily.

Castle leaned against the counter watching, a big smile on his face.

"You know, I've always loved your breasts, but now I love them even more." He commented.

She narrowed her eyes and looked up at him, "Why cause they're bigger?"

"Well… there's that, but not only that. I love them because the act of breast feeding is so loving and personal and Meredith never did this with Alexis and I don't know, it just suits you." He told her, coming around the counter to stand behind her, placing both his hands on her shoulders.

She shook her head, "Always the sentimental."

"And proud." He grinned, leaning down to kiss her cheek, "Now when you're done feeding out offspring, you should probably get some food in you too, since everyone's coming over today, gotta keep up your energy."

She looked down at Elizabeth who was still sucking on her with no sign of letting go, "Wow, is she storing up for the winter?" She commented.

"New borns usually drink a lot and they love to get hungry in the middle of the night let me tell you." Castle shook his head.

Soon enough, she let go, her head dropping against her mother's chest as her eyes drifted shut.

"And then they do that." Castle added.

"Good morning!" Martha came breezing into the loft.

"Mother, you're here early." Castle commented looking at his watch.

"Oh I know, but I imagined you might want a little time to yourself before everyone came and I thought I might watch this little one a bit." She smiled, "May I?" She asked Kate.

"She's asleep, but sure." She agreed, handing over the sleeping baby.

"Oh, she's beautiful, just like her grandmother."

Kate laughed at that, as Castle rolled his eyes and set a pile of pancakes on a cake in front of Kate.

"Eat." He told her, handing over the syrup.

She didn't argue, she just realized how hungry she was and began digging into the pile of pancakes and Martha went off to sit on the couch with her new grand-daughter.

"And here's your first cup of coffee in nine months, enjoy it, because since you're breastfeeding, it won't be often." He said, placing a small steaming cup of coffee in front of her.

She grabbed it up instantly and brought it up to her face, smiling as she inhaled the rich smell of coffee and took a sip.

"Mmm, it's been too long." She closed her eyes, savouring the taste.

In no time she finished the cup of coffee and plate of pancakes and was craving more.

"Nope sorry, that's all the caffeine you get today." He said, drinking his own cup of coffee.

She folded her arms and glared at him.

"That's not gonna help, Kate you know you shouldn't even be drinking it."

She sighed, "Yea I know, I just miss it, decaf doesn't do it for me."

"Soon my love, soon." He said, placing their plates and mugs into the sink, "Now we have to get ready for our guests. You go, I'll clean up here." He said, pushing her gently in the direction of their room.

She obediently made her way to the bathroom, secretly wishing people weren't coming over, she was tired and she just wanted to spend the day with her two loves, but then again she knew they all wanted to visit the newest edition to their family and it would be easier to get this out of the way now, so she could have them all to herself later.

So she left Castle in the kitchen washing up and Martha looking after her baby and walked into the bathroom. She pulled off her shorts and pulled her shirt up over her head, she froze when she saw her naked body in the mirror.

Her scar hadn't healed yet, so it was red and puffy and completely unattractive. She lightly traced her fingers over it, following the path up to her older scar she got when she was shot and then to the scar in between her breasts. She sucked in a breath, suddenly feeling very emotional, she wondered if it was the hormones raging again.

She noted the rest of her body, still out of shape after having a child, excess fat hanging off of her bones. She felt hideous and she couldn't even exercise to get rid of it right now, she couldn't do anything too physical until this scar was healed and even after that it would be difficult.

What would Castle think when he saw her like this? So not her, her vision became blurred with tears and her eyes roamed over her undesirable body, fighting the urge to quickly cover up before Castle came in.

When she heard him enter the room, although the tried to fight the urge, she immediately grabbed the towel and wrapped it around herself, wiping her tears away.

"Castle, don't come in here!" She called out to him, her voice cracking.

Surely, he would hear that and know something was wrong and come walking in anyways.

"Kate? Are you okay? Why shouldn't I come in?" He asked from the door, sounding worried. She hated making him worry about her.

"Just, stay out there." She answered, not sure of exactly what to tell him.

"Kate…" He called.

"You shouldn't see me like this." She told him.

"Like what? Kate, what's going on in there?" He asked again.

When she didn't answer, he pushed the door open, "Kate, I'm coming in."

"No! Please don't!" She hid herself as he entered the bathroom.

"Kate, what is it?" He asked concerned, slowly coming over to her as she curled in on herself, hiding her body with the large towel.

She took a deep breath, "My body, it's – it's hideous, you don't want to see this."

He cocked his head to the side, "What are you talking about Kate?"

She looked up at him with wide, red eyes and lowered her towel, "Me, my body, it's … disgusting."

He let his eyes drift over her body and back up to her eyes, "Kate nothing's wrong with your body." He said tenderly.

"Yes there is! Look at me! I have all these scars and all this fat and I –"She sobbed, wrapping herself up in the towel once more.

"Kate," He said, grabbing a hold of the towel and gently prying it away from her body, "You just had a baby, it hasn't been three days yet."

She turned away from him, tears streaming down her face.

"Kate, look at me." He said, gently turning her around to face him.

"So what you have a little extra weight? Another scar? It's just a sign that you brought a new life into the world and it's nothing but beautiful." He comforted her, running his hands down her arms, turning her to face the mirror.

She immediately looked away, but he hooked his finger under her chin and brought her face back around, making her look into the mirror.

He lightly trailed his finger over her scars, starting with the one between her breasts. Her breathing hitched as he trailed lower, over the newest scar.

"Everything on your body, every scar, every dimple, every freckle, every flaw is what adds up to you Kate. Each of these has their own story, that only proves how great and strong you are. A bullet to the heart, but here you are. The scar on your side, the one that saved you from the bullet in your heart. This new scar, the scar that's proof of our child, the child that we created and you brought into the world. They're signs of life Kate and they're all beautiful."

She stared at him in the mirror and leaned back into him, "I'm sorry, I'm just getting emotional."

"There's no need to apologize Kate, this is all normal for you to feel this way, but I'm here to tell you that it's not so and you will always be beautiful to me and not in the least bit undesirable. I'll always want you." He told her, his voice dropping to a whisper, sending shivers through her body.

"Really?" She asked, still unsure.

"Really." He whispered against her neck, letting his hands roam over her body.

She spun around in his arms and linked her arms around his neck, pressing herself up against him. If there was anyone who could make her feel better about herself it was him. She still wasn't comfortable with her body, it would probably take some time to get back to a place where she was confident and sure, but for now, she would believe in him.

"I love you." She whispered, tipping up on her toes.

"I love you too, every last bit of you." He answered before pressing his lips to hers, moving backwards until she was pressed up against the counter.

She buried her hands in his hair and he wrapped his arms around her back, forcing himself closer as she deepened the kiss.

They remained there for a while, just enjoying the feel of each other's lips against theirs, until Kate's hands found their way under his shirt and he broke away. She leaned after him, whimpering at the loss of contact.

"Unfortunately, you just had surgery, so we can't do anything to vigorous, we wouldn't wanna to risk popping mommy's stitches." He said, resting his head against hers, his hands coming to rest on her hips, as her fingers played his hair.

She groaned and he laughed, "I know."

He leaned in to kiss her again, keeping the kiss slow and light, not wanting to get too carried away and risk anything.

"We should get ready now." He said against her lips.

"Maybe." She said, kissing him again.

He groaned as she wrapped her legs around him, biting down on his bottom lip.

"Kate."

"I know, I know, I'm sorry, I just really want you right now." She said up at him through her eyelashes.

"I want you too, God, I want you so bad, but we have to be careful okay?" He said, brushing her hair from her face.

"Yea, okay." She nodded, letting him lift her and head over to the shower.

He set her down on her feet and turned the shower on, "Just a minute okay?" He said, as he excused himself from the bathroom to go and check on Martha and Elizabeth.

He returned shortly, to find Kate leaning against the wall, just letting the water wash over her. Her eyes were closed and there was a small smile on her face.

"Everything okay?" She asked without opening her eyes.

Looking at her under the spray of water, her body proof of just going through childbirth. He fell a little more in love with her, seeing her standing there, looking completely relaxed, although he knew she wasn't with all she went through in the last few days. He just knew the best days were ahead of them and Kate would get where she wanted to be, she would heal and come out to be the best mother ever and he would love this family more than ever.

So he smiled when she opened her eyes, seeking him out. She reached her hand out to him, inviting him in to the shower. Quickly, he stripped himself of his clothes and stepped in behind her.

"Yea," He smiled, "Everything is perfect."

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Once again, I'm just going off of what I read, I have no experiences with babies or surgery or anything, so if there's anything that needs to be corrected, tell me. Thanks. **

**Any and all mistakes are my fault, because I'm too lazy to read over. If there's any major issue, tell me. Sorry about that.**

**(As usual, I'm pretty sure there is something I'm forgetting to say..) **

**Now, could you be so kind to leave me a review? :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: This took a while, so sorry.**

* * *

><p>"She's great man, you guys did good." Ryan smiled as he followed Jenny out the door.<p>

"Thanks man." Castle beamed.

Castle shut the door and turned, leaning heavily against it. He ran his hands through his hair, releasing a sharp exhale as he felt the fatigue settle in his bones. Ryan and his family had been the last to leave, Alexis and Martha had left shortly before for some prior engagement, leaving him and his new family.

He looked towards his bedroom where she had retired before the day was over. He knew she must have been tired and sore, he could see that and the little one was fast asleep anyways. So he entertained everyone else for another hour or so, while his fiancé and child rested and now he wanted to do nothing but be with them.

He pushed himself off of the door and made his way to his bedroom, stopping at the door, a smile blooming on his face at what he saw. Kate was passed out on the rocking chair she had made him bring down earlier – and really at this rate, the baby's entire room would be in theirs, not that he minded – and Elizabeth, fast asleep in her crib.

He strode over to them, careful to keep quiet, so as to not wake either of them. He stood in front of the crib, looking down at their sleeping child, sprawled on her back, her small arms on either side of her head and her mouth hanging slightly open and he wondered just how long it would be until she would wake. Then he looked at Kate, slumped in the chair, her arms folded across her chest, her head tilted back, her mouth also hanging open. He chuckled, like mother, like daughter.

She moved then, raising her head slowly, eyes fluttering open, smiling as she saw him. Her smile quickly turned into a yawn and she stretched her hands over her head.

"Hey," She spoke, her voice still thick with sleep.

He smiled, smoothing the back of his hand against her cheek, "I didn't mean to wake you."

She reached up and took his hand in hers, lacing their fingers together and pulled him down to her. She placed a lazy kiss on his lips, which had him smiling against her, humming in content.

"Everyone's gone?" She asked, her fingers playing with the hair on his neck.

"Yea. How are you feeling?" He asked. Her scar had been bothering her the whole night, although he knew she wouldn't admit it to him, he knew her and he knew when she was in discomfort.

"Tired." She answered, looking over to her child, "God knows how long she's going to stay asleep."

He untangled himself from her and hooked his arms under her arm and legs and lifted her from the chair. He carried over to their bed and gently deposited her on it. He began removing her clothes, taking the moment to gently caress her body. He knew she still had issues and wasn't feeling completely okay about her image, but he knew that was normal, still he had to make sure she knew that he still loved every inch of her.

She smiled up at him as he retrieved one of his shirts and pulled it over her head and folded back the covers, easing her back. He did all of this wordlessly, but he didn't have to say anything, she was tired and needed her sleep while she could get it, even if it only lasted an hour before their baby had them up again.

He leaned down, placing a tender kiss on her forehead, tugging the blanket up over her body as she settled against the pillows and released a contented sigh.

"Where are you going?" She asked when he moved away from the bed.

He nodded out towards the living room, "Gonna clean up and put away the leftovers, I'll be right back." He told her, watching as her eyes opened and closed slowly, before the settled shut.

"Okay." She breathed.

He stood in the doorway a bit longer, watching her while she drifted off into sleep. He loved the little things about her, the way she tended to curl in on herself when she was really tired or emotional, the soft sighs of content that escaped her lips from time to time, the small smile that would grace her face, signifying she was having a dream. The way she snored softly, although she would always deny it and most importantly, the way her face relaxed completely, no matter how hectic of a day she had. He especially loved the way she would curl herself around his body, moulding herself to him whenever they slept together and they would stay that way all night or they would eventually drift apart, but then come right back when one of them woke up. He loved the little things.

His eyes flickered over to the baby in the crib, who was still sleeping soundly. Quickly he exited the room, wanting to be with his little family again. He quickly, placed the leftovers in containers and put them in the fridge and then he straightened up the place, checking to see if everything was in place and then he made his way back to their room.

She was still on her side, facing him, her hand brought up under her chin and her other hand, he imagined, between her thighs that were drawn up to her chest, she liked to sleep this way he had come to realize. He quickly pulled off his pants and began to unbutton his shirt when he heard a soft cry.

He turned around and spotted Elizabeth, her eyes open and her face scrunching up, ready to release her powerful cries. He rushed over to the crib and gathered up the baby, cradling her to his chest and rushing out of the room before Kate could stir.

Thankfully she waited until he took her out of the room before she started to cry. Her face turning red and her little limbs flailing, trying to communicate with her father the best way she knew how. It was déjà vu for Castle, he flashed back to the times Alexis would let out long, wails in the middle of the night that made him worry she would damage her vocal chords.

He bounced the baby in his hands and he paced back and forth as he used to do with Alexis when she cried.

"Hey, little girl, what is it? What do you need?" He looked down at the small girl, tears running down her chubby cheeks, wetting the blanket she was wrapped in.

He eased her up and felt her diaper, feeling that that was the issue. He sat down in the couch and laid her on her back, one hand holding her carefully, while the other checked for a mess and sure enough, there was one.

He looked up at the clock, it was only a little after 10, so he walked upstairs to the guest bathroom, after grabbing her changing equipment and pushed up the door. He could handle this, he didn't want Kate waking up when she didn't have to.

He filled her plastic bath with a small amount of warm water, before carefully stripping her of her clothes and tossing away the soil diaper. He grabbed some wipes and cleaned her up, before he carefully eased her into the water.

Her crying had died down now, she was still hiccupping and tears still streaming down her face, but at least she wasn't wailing. He found her wash cloth and damped it, gently running it over her body. He held her up with one hand placed firmly on her back and cupped his hands to hold some of the water and pour it over her. He carefully washed her face, clearing up the tears and mucus.

She seemed to be liking it and he was glad, he knew babies didn't have to bathe every day, but the warm water was soothing for some of them and he was glad she was one of them. Her cheeks were still rosy and her lips were quivering from the crying, but she was quiet now as he held her firmly and wrapped her in her towel, patting her dry.

He laid her gently on the counter, rubbing baby lotion on her skin, before putting her in a diaper and a fresh onesie. He left the bathroom, figuring he could clean it up later when she was back asleep and went downstairs. It seemed the soothing warm water had worn off, because she began to cry again, not as loud as before, but he knew this cry.

He made his way to their room, holding the crying child in his arms. Kate had rolled on to her back, with the covers pulled up tightly underneath her chin and she woke instantly. Her eyes snapping open, looking towards the source of the cry. She sat up, rubbing her eyes and reaching out to him, for her.

He came over to her, with an apologetic look on his face as she handed her their child, "I'm sorry, but I can't supply the food."

She smiled, tucking her baby in her arms. Castle sat beside her and draped an arm around her shoulder as she leaned into him. She pulled up her shirt and gently stroked the baby's cheek, she turned her head and latched on to Kate, her cries quieting down immediately as she fed.

Castle released a deep sigh and relaxed as Kate continued to stroke her baby's cheek, watching as she fed eagerly.

"How long has she been up?" She asked.

"About forty five minutes." He told her, "She needed to change, so I gave her a bath, but I guess she was hungry too."

Kate nodded, "She should be, it's been almost three hours."

Castle twirled the ends of Kate's loose hair around his fingers as they both watched their baby feed. It hit him suddenly how miraculous this was. They had formed life out of their love and brought that life into the world and now it was their responsibility to take care of that little life, until she could take care of herself.

He felt the overwhelming emotion rise up in him as moisture pooled in his eyes. He raised his free hand, wiping away the tears before they fell, earning Kate's attention.

"What's wrong?" She asked, sounding worried.

He shook his head, "Nothing, and nothing." He told her smiling.

She turned to him, her eyes narrowing, her tell that she didn't believe him.

"I thought I was supposed to be the emotional one right now." She teased.

He laughed and shrugged, placing a light kiss against her lips, easing back a bit. She was looking up at him with such intensity and love, that he couldn't help but dive back into it. Knocking the air from her lungs as he kissed her, he turned his body towards her, cupping the back of her head with his hand and deepened the kiss.

She moaned softly as he lightly bit down on her lower lip and she kissed him harder, pouring out all her emotions into him. She pulled away, breathing heavily and her skin and lips red and flushed. He brushed his thumb over her bottom lip, lightly kissing her once and then twice before resting his head against her forehead.

"I'm just so in love with you right now." He breathed against her lips.

She smiled, ghosting her lips over his cheeks, "I love you too Castle." She whispered.

She pulled away from him when she felt her little one release her. She turned her attention to the baby in her arms who was now blinking slowly, quiet and content from being bathed, loved, fed and held in her mother's arms.

Castle reached out, trailing his finger lightly over her cheek, smiling as she made a small gurgling noise.

"She's going to be just like you, you know." He said quietly.

"What makes you think so?" She smiles.

"I can just tell." He told her, wiggling his finger when Elizabeth held on tightly.

"I would think she'd be just like you." She said, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"Really? And what makes you think so?" He asks, looking at her, raising an eyebrow.

She shrugged, "Mother's intuition."

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Well, I've been reading stuff about new born babies and I hope what I have here is correct… If it's not, I'm sorry :/ **


	17. Chapter 17

"Castle, she's crying again." Kate groaned, poking him in the side.

He rolled over to check the time, it was 4:28 in the morning and she had been crying basically all night.

Outside the rain poured heavily, the bright flash of lightening illuminating the loft, followed by the loud crash of thunder, which did not help with her excessive crying.

She was five weeks old now and for the past two weeks, she had been having long episodes of crying. He could tell Kate was tired and distressed, as was he.

She just got into bed after getting Elizabeth to calm down for a good half hour before she started up again. He sighed and rolled out of bed, heading over to the crib.

"I got it." He told her, reaching down to lift the crying child into his arms.

He wrapped her in her blanket which she had kicked off at some point and began rocking back and forth trying to calm her.

"Sssh, baby girl, why you crying so much? What do you need?" He asked her.

Kate, who was lying face down in the bed, turned her head to watch him try calming her.

"Maybe she's hungry again." She suggested.

"Didn't you feed her an hour ago?" He asked, bouncing on the spot.

She shook her head, "I tried, but she didn't want anything."

He brought Elizabeth over to her as Kate offered herself to her, he handed her the child, but she wouldn't accept her mother, instead she just cried louder.

Kate slumped her shoulders, laying her down on the bed, unwrapping her and checking her diaper. It was dry, she wasn't hungry, maybe she had gas?

Castle sat by her as she raised the baby up to her shoulder and began patting her back gently. For a moment her cries died down and Kate turned to smile at him, feeling somewhat victorious, until the cried began again, louder.

"She's not hungry, her diaper is dry, no gas, she's correctly swaddled … What's going on?" He mused, resting a hand on Kate's back for comfort.

She cradled the baby in her arms, watching her helplessly as she cried.

"I don't know Castle, but I think we have to take her to the doctor, I don't like this." She said, wiping away the tears rolling down her baby's red cheeks.

"I think that's best. Wait here, I'll call Dr. Martin." He said, grabbing his phone and dialling the number.

Shortly after, he returned to their room, disappointed to find Elizabeth still crying and Kate helplessly, desperately rocking her from side to side.

"Good news, Dr. Martin is in and she said to come right away." He told her, pulling on a pair of pants.

Quickly Kate got out of bed and handed the baby to him, she pulled on her jeans and her coat and followed him out of the room and the loft.

When she was secure in her child seat, with Kate staying around the back with her, Castle hurried to the doctor's office, eager to have this problem solved.

They were greeted by Dr. Martin herself as they entered and she invited them back to her office.

Elizabeth was still crying, oblivious to her distressed parents.

Kate had tried to give her her pacifier on the way over, but she kept spitting it out and crying and honestly, it was beginning to give them both a headache.

"Beth come on, just quiet down for mommy, please?" Kate pleaded, with no reaction from the baby.

"So, what's going on with this little one? Wow, she has grown since her last visit." Dr. Martin said as she re-entered the room.

"She won't stop crying." Rick told her, sounding more desperate than he had meant to.

"How long has this been going on for?" She asked, watching Kate try to calm the baby.

He ran his hand through his hair, "Two weeks maybe? But it's getting worse now and we don't know what she wants."

"It's not her diaper, she's not hungry, it's not gas, we checked everything." Kate piped up, rocking Beth from side to side.

Dr. Martin nodded and reached for the baby. Kate leaned into Rick's side as Dr. Martin examined the baby, who thank God had momentarily stopped crying.

When she finished, she turned to them with a sad knowing smile on her face, "She seems to be okay physically, this just appears to be a case of baby colic." She told them.

"What can we do?" Kate asked, accepting the child from the doctor.

"Well usually Colic may be caused by a number of reasons, but don't worry it's usually a short term thing, there's not much to do in terms of treatment unfortunately, you just have to constantly tend to your child and ensure she has everything she needs." She explained.

Castle looked from her to Kate to the baby, "And how long does this usually last?"

"A few weeks maybe," She said, right as the baby began crying again.

She looked at both of them sympathetically, "I know this can be tough on the both of you, but it's just something you have to deal with. If the crying doesn't stop in a few weeks, or you notice any fevers or vomiting or anything else, please contact me." She told them, "And please don't hesitate to call if you have any other worries, here's my personal number if you need me." She handed them a card with her personal contact information on it.

Kate smiled and thanked the doctor.

She and Castle dejectedly made their way back to the loft with a crying baby. They were glad to find out nothing was wrong with her, but the constant crying with nothing to do about it, it was just about driving them crazy and she mostly did it at these early hours.

Castle opened the door to the loft and was met by a worried Alexis pacing the floor.

"Alexis?"

She turned and looked at the two of them, a look of relief coming over her face, "Where did you guys go?" She asked.

Castle gestured to the crying baby, "Doctor, she won't stop crying."

"I woke up and I didn't see you guys, there was no note and you wouldn't answer your phones." She said looking at both of them.

Castle retrieved his phone and saw the fifteen missed calls from his daughter, "Oh honey, I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you."

She nodded, her eyes drawn to the crying baby being bounced in Kate's arms.

"What's wrong with her?" She asked stepping forward.

"Colic." Kate answered, wiping away her baby's tears, "And there's nothing we can do."

"You guys look exhausted." She commented, noticing the way they looked for the first time.

She stepped forward and reached out for her baby sister, "I'll take her, you guys go get some sleep."

Kate shook her head, "No Alexis, I can't leave her when she's like this."

"Kate, come on, you need sleep, I'm sure Alexis will wake us if anything drastic happens." Castle said to her, pulling her against him.

Kate looked down at the distressed baby in her arms. She was tired, dead tired, she had probably gotten two days' worth of sleep in the last two weeks. Dr. Martin did say nothing was wrong, she was just crying excessively. She could let Alexis keep her and maybe get at least an hour or two of sleep.

She looked up to Alexis and Rick, before handing the baby over to Alexis.

"You don't have school in the morning? … Or later I should ask?" Kate asked her.

Alexis shook her head, bouncing like Kate had been with the baby, "No, tomorrow's a day off."

Kate nodded, "Okay. Well, if anything happens, anything at all, please call me." Kate said.

Alexis nodded as the baby's cries quieted, slowly turning into a whimper.

"I sure hope that lasts." Kate mumbled, "Expecting her to start up again shortly."

She followed Castle back to their room, stopping to look at Alexis walking back and forth, talking to her little sister. She stopped crying for now, she just hoped it would last the night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If my information is wrong, blame the internet.**

**All mistakes are mine, you know I'm too lazy for that reading over life.**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: So now, I'm gonna start the whole time skipping thing, not any drastic amount of time, but like … a week or a month or so? Yea, hope that's okay with you all **** Also this is a short chapter because my head is killing me, but this needed updating. **

* * *

><p>He descended the stairs, breathing heavily, he had just lugged Beth's crib back up the stairs. He and Kate had agreed since she was sleeping through most of the night, they could just set up a baby monitor, in case she woke up and needed either of them.<p>

Although the crib could be dismantled, it was still heavy and then to put it back together again had been a bit of a task. She offered to help, but he told her he could do it, she should stay with Beth.

He walked into the kitchen, reaching in the fridge for a bottle of water and slumping against the counter. His eyes found Kate lying on her stomach across from Beth in her playpen. She had grown so much since she was born and was beginning to become more active and got over her colic, thankfully.

He sipped water as he watched Kate play with her, she had a toy dangling in front of her face, holding it up, causing Beth to raise herself up just a bit and smile a gummy smile. She had just started doing this not too long ago and Kate had found it fascinating, watching her little girl develop as she should.

He capped the water and put it back in the fridge and then made his way over to her, carefully opening the small door to the pen and coming to sit beside Kate. Elizabeth pushed up and looked in his direction, smiling when she saw him, cooing and effectively drooling all over herself.

"Hey now," Castle said softly, using her bib to wipe away the drool that ran down to her chin, "You don't wanna ruin your new outfit."

Kate had sat up during the interaction between Castle and Elizabeth and was now watching the two of them in amusement. Castle picked her up and rolled on to his back, raising her above him.

"If you start singing Lion King Castle, I swear to God." She laughed right as he opened his mouth.

He turned his head to her and shut his mouth with a pout and then looked back to the baby he held above him, "Party pooper." He mumbled.

She thumped him on the head, "What was that?"

"Elizabeth did you me say something?" He spoke to the baby who stared at him with her hand shoved in her mouth, "That's what I thought," He grinned as he sat up and placed her back on her stomach.

He looked up to Kate who was glaring at him, but by the twitch at the corner of her mouth, he knew he wasn't in any actual trouble.

"What?" He asked, taking up a toy and dangling it in front of Beth, resuming the game she and Kate had been playing earlier.

Kate shook her head and rolled her eyes, "You're trying to turn my daughter against me already."

"Well, you, Alexis and my mom are all against me and in a house full of women, it would be nice to have at least one on my side."

She just nodded and turned back to Elizabeth, "Beth, no don't put that in your mouth." She said, reaching over to grab Castle's forgotten play toy that she had shoved into her mouth and was now drooling around.

"What time is your dad supposed to be coming over?" He asked as she dried off the toy and put it out of Elizabeth's reach.

"About another hour." She told him.

"You fed her already?" He asked, not sure if Kate would want to have to breastfeed when her father came to visit his granddaughter.

She nodded, "While you were … dealing with the crib."

He picked up the tease in his voice and looked offended, "What's that supposed to mean?" He asked.

She raised her eyebrows and lay on her stomach, tickling the gurgling baby, "What's what supposed to mean?"

He poked her in her side, which made her giggle and flash his hand away. He dove for her again, tickling her sides, making her double over in laughter, while Elizabeth looked on, wondering just what her parents were up to.

She had rolled on to her back as he tickled her, tears streaming down her cheeks as she begged him to stop, but he just kept at it, laughing with her as she fought against him.

He moved over her, straddling her and continued tickling her sides. She dug her fingers into his hips trying to push him off, but he wouldn't budge. She was laughing so hard, her sides were beginning to hurt, luckily Castle knew her enough and he ceased his tickling and stared down at her.

She turned her head to check on Elizabeth, making sure she wasn't trying to roll away, sure enough she was still there, staring at her parents, with that Castle spark in her eye as she chewed on her hand.

She looked back to Castle who was still staring down at her and straddling her, she reached up and cupped the back of his head and brought him down to her, sweetly kissing his lips. A soft moan came from him and he lowered himself against her body and deepened the kiss, his hands cupping her face as her other hand roamed his back.

Always wanting the attention, Elizabeth gurgled, tearing her parents' attention from each other to her. She was trying to push off with her legs to get closer to them, but humphed in frustration when she couldn't.

Castle laughed and rolled off of Kate, after pressing one last kiss to her lips and reached over to lift Beth into his arms. Kate raised herself up and took a hold of her hand, wiggling them around while making faces.

Elizabeth watched from her father's arms, reaching out to her mother and holding on tightly when Kate gave her her finger to hold.

"So I was thinking." She began, wiggling her finger in her daughter's tight grasp.

"About?" He asked.

"The wedding?" She said, sounding more like she was asking a question than giving her answer.

He turned his head to her, eyebrows raised, "What about it?"

"I know I said I wanted to get married after we had Elizabeth – "She started.

"But?" He asked, turning to face her, sounding concerned.

"No, no, nothing bad," She smiled, "I'm just thinking that now we have her, we can actually start planning."

He smiled, "You wanna start planning now?" He asked, sounding excited.

"Yea, we could start with deciding when we're gonna have it?" She said, "Maybe after Elizabeth here is a year or so? When our lives aren't that hectic anymore, although having a one year old is still hectic, but you get what I mean."

"Definitely, I think a year from now would be awesome Kate." He grinned, leaning over to kiss her.

At that moment there was a knock at the door, which had them both turning towards it.

"I'll get it." She told him, pushing herself up and walking over to the door.

He turned his attention back to Elizabeth who was just staring around, for her first weeks she had been unsettled and now she was mostly quiet and happy, which was great for them.

"Did you hear that Beth? Mommy and I are getting married next year and you get to be our flower girl. Isn't that great?"

Her only response was to reach up and thump him on the cheek.

"Where's my granddaughter?" He heard Jim's voice approach.

"Look who's here Beth, grandpa Jim!" He exclaimed, holding Beth up to her grandfather.

She reached out for him and smiled as he took her in his arms, bouncing her around the place, "Hey little one, how are ya?"

Castle left the playpen and walked over to Kate who was unpacking some bag in the kitchen.

"What's that?" He asked.

"Dad decided he wanted to celebrate and brought stuff over to cook for us and also brought some books and toys for Beth to possibly chew on." She told him, folding the bag and putting it away.

He smiled at Kate's answer, their daughter had taken to putting things in her mouth, that didn't belong in her mouth, drooling all over it. He thought it was cute, she thought it was dangerous, often replacing what she had put in her mouth with a pacifier.

Castle turned and leaned against the counter as Kate put away her father's items, watching Jim interact with their daughter.

"I'm just happy she's welcoming and doesn't start screaming when people hold her." He smiled.

Kate around the counter and leaned beside him, bumping into him. He looked down at her and leaned down to place a kiss on her lips, smiling with her.

"Yea me too." She whispered.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Not my best, prolly a lot of mistakes, sorry, my head is killing me and I can't focus. Here's to hoping next chapter will be better **


	19. Chapter 19

**Four months:**

They had started feeding her solids now, hoping to get her used to it as Kate had to go back to work in the next two weeks. It was a good day when Elizabeth would accept the food, she would keep her mouth shut when her mother tried to get the spoon of baby food past her lips and stare wide eyed at her, or she would flail her little hands and hit the spoon right out of her hands and then bang on the table in delight.

Most times she was good, accepting the food with no fight, but she still had more when she was breast fed. She was developing more of her personality now and it was clear to Kate that she would take after her father in every possible way.

She was re-introduced to her family and thankfully, she accepted them all with a toothless smile and open arms, maybe it wouldn't be so hard to part when she had to go back to work. They wouldn't need a day-care for her as Castle said he would stay with her and on days he couldn't, there was Alexis, Martha or Jim, they had planned it all out.

He stood in the doorway watching her with a smile on his face as she strapped Elizabeth in her high chair and scooped up some baby food, presenting it to her. He held his breath unconsciously while Elizabeth stared at the food, analysing it, it seemed, a few moments passed until she looked up at her mother, smiled and then opened her mouth for the food. He released the breath and walked over to Kate who had visibly relaxed.

* * *

><p><em>They had gone out earlier in the day, purchasing more baby supplies they wouldn't have imagined would have ran out so quickly. They stopped in the park, just sitting and watching the sun set. It was her first sunset, but it wouldn't matter, because she was fast asleep on Castle's shoulder. They sat on a bench, Kate nuzzled into Castle's side as he held the sleeping baby against his chest, his head resting on Kate's as they watched the sunset. <em>

_It was a welcome change from the walls of the loft, which was more or less all they had been seeing for a while, not leaving the loft much. She closed her eyes and breathed in deeply, feeling the stress and fatigue roll away for just a moment, allowing her to enjoy this brief peaceful time with her fiancé and sleeping baby by her side. _

"_Did you call Clara?" She asked when the sun had finally set and the sky was a soft purple colour, her favourite view. _

_Castle had contacted the wedding planner some weeks after she decided when she wanted to get married and she came over the next day, promising to keep the stress to a minimum, that she would take care of it all. Kate was happy with their planner, she seemed professional and organized and Kate trusted her with the task of putting together their perfect day._

_She had come to the loft yesterday morning, right as Kate had finished nursing Elizabeth and set her down for a mid-morning nap, to discuss the flowers and menus. She had given Kate a list of options to go over, instructing her to call when she made her decision._

_It wasn't hard for Kate to decide, she wanted white and purple flowers, her favourite colours, as for the food she decided to wait until Castle had come home to make that decision and then they would call Clara in the morning._

"_I did." He responded quietly, his fingers running through the mess of brown hair on his daughter's head._

"_She looks just like you." He told her, raising his head to give her a smile. _

_She looked up at him and then to the sleeping girl in his arms, "You think so?"_

_He nodded, "I can already tell I won't be able to say no to anything she wants, not when she looks so much like her mother." _

_She scoffed, "Castle, she could look like Godzilla, as long as she's your daughter you couldn't say no. That's what I'm here for."_

_He looked at her with a wounded expression, "Hey! I can be the strict parent too!" He argued. _

_She levelled a glare at him, raising an eyebrow, until he shrunk back, "Ok maybe I can't, but look at her, could you say no?"_

_She looked down at her baby girl, who had her thumb in her mouth and her fist clutching castle's thumb as she slept. _

_Maybe she wouldn't have to say no to a lot of things, because with that face, she could see how hard it would be to deny her anything._

* * *

><p>He came up behind her, resting his hands on her shoulders gently so as to not startle her. She turned her head and gave him a tired smile, before spooning more feed into Elizabeth's mouth. He waited until she was finished and unstrapped her from the seat, pulling her into his arms, while Kate cleaned up.<p>

He bounced around slowly, feeling the weight in his arms get heavier as she began to fall asleep. She hand thankfully found a steady sleeping pattern now and usually only woke up because she soiled her diaper or something scared her, or if she just wanted attention.

It wasn't late, just a little after eight when she fell asleep on his lap. He had burped her and retreated to the couch, waiting to Kate to join. When she did, he wrapped one arm around her and kissed her forehead, she leaned heavily against him, her fingers trailing over the chubby, pink cheeks of their baby girl as she fell asleep.

He waited until she was surely asleep before moving, slowly walked up the stairs and setting her in her crib. He stared down at her as she made a few noises and kicked her feet about before stilling and falling asleep. He leaned down and pressed a kiss to her cheeks, before cracking the door and walking back downstairs.

When he returned to the living room, Kate wasn't there. He glanced around the loft before hearing the shower start, he smiled and made his way to the bathroom. He found her in her underwear, testing the temperature of the water at the side of the bath.

He reached around her and shut it off the water.

"Castle wha –"She managed to get out before his mouth was on hers.

His hands found her bare hips and turned her, walking her to the counter and pressing her against it, pressing his body flush against hers.

She moaned as she opened her mouth for him, wrapping her arms around his neck. She could feel her need for him burning, aching between her legs and she realized how long it had been since they had done this and it filled her with a sudden burning desire and desperation. She tightened her hold on him and pushed herself up on the counter, wrapping her legs around his waist as his fingers dug into her hips.

He broke away and began to say something, but she was impatient and struck with an overwhelming need for him, talking could wait, she just needed him. She tangled her fingers in his hair and yanked his mouth back to hers, swallowing his moan as she thrust her hips against him, gasping at how hard he was.

It had been a long time, It felt like it was the first time all over again, the sensations he was causing her just with his lips against hers, his fingers trailing a path up and down her side and the feel of him between her legs.

His lips broke away from hers again, but this time to nibble a path down her jaw and her neck, pausing to nibble and suck at her pulse point, drawing a loud moan from her as she drew her nails lightly over his scalp, down his neck and gripped at his back, suddenly realizing, she was half naked and he was still in all of his clothes.

She pulled away from him, yanking his shirt over his head before he could protest at the loss of contact. She pressed open mouthed kisses against his collar bone as her nails raked over this bare chest, inching towards his pants, her fingers trembling as she undid the buttons and pushed them down as far as she could in this position.

He chuckled at her grunt of frustration and wiggled out of the pants, coming over to her once again to press his lips to hers, his tongue plunging into her mouth, searching her out. He groaned and dug his fingers into her back when she bit down on his tongue, her hands running up and down his back.

His hands came up her back, unhooking her bra and sliding the straps off of her shoulders, peeling the bra away from her and tossing it over his shoulder, before bending his head to suck a breast into his mouth. Her head fell back at the sensation of his tongue swirling over her nipple and she buried her hand in his hair to keep him there, doing those delicious things with his tongue to her. He gave the same attention to her other breast before slowly moving down, kissing her stomach, lingering where her C-section scar was before moving up, pressing a final kiss in between her breasts before standing and lifting her, fusing their lips together again as he stumbled out of the bathroom, to the bedroom.

She wiggled her hips against his, searching for the friction she ached for, smiling against his lips as he groaned and plopped her down on the bed, coming over her immediately, his weight pressing her down into the mattress.

It had been too long, the feel of his naked chest against hers, the feel of his fingers searching her body, pleasuring her, his mouth taking her to new heights, pushing her over and bringing her down, only to push her right back over.

Her hands fumbled against him, searching for the fabric of his boxers to remove the barrier, so she could feel him against her, inside of her for the first time in months. She honestly could not believe they went so long without this.

Soon enough, they were both stripped of their underwear and now Castle lay on top of her, gently stroking her face, slowing the pace down just a bit.

"I've missed you." He murmured, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, pressing soft kisses there as she played with the hair on his neck.

"I've missed you so much." He continued, kissing down her body.

She shut her eyes at the feel of his lips and rough stubble grazing over her skin, "I've missed you too." She breathed, gripping the sheets when his tongue swirled inside her belly button and continued moving down.

She arched her hips slightly when he moved further down, his breath ghosting over her as he kissed the inside of her thighs, his fingers following, moving slowly, heightening her senses. Her mouth hung open, a string of laboured breaths coming from her, needing him to put his mouth where she needs it.

He kissed down her legs tenderly and then moved back up, just as slowly, he was drawing this out, teasing her and they didn't know how much time they even had.

"We don't have much time." She rasped, pulling on his hair.

He met her lips quickly as he guided himself against her entrance, smiling as she released a broken moan and then slid home. Her eyes slammed shut and her mouth fell open against his and he paused, kissing down her neck to give her time to readjust to him.

Her hands found his hips and made him move, the sounds falling from her lips encouraging him and he began to move faster at the angle he knew she loved.

She was panting now, one hand buried in his hair, the other above her head, gripping the pillow so tightly, her knuckled turned white as he moved faster and thrust deeper into her, pounding her into the mattress.

There was no more time for teasing, as Elizabeth could wake up at any moment and halt their activities, right now, his goal was to get her over the edge and by the way her body was jerking up against him, he could tell she was getting close.

"Oh God," She breathed, forcing her eyes open to look at him. She released his hair and brushed the hair out of his face, keeping eye contact as he took her higher and higher.

"God Castle, don't stop!" She pleaded as he moved faster and she slammed her eyes shut again, letting pleasure take over.

"Kate, open your eyes." He said against the sweaty skin of her neck and then she was forcing her eyes open again.

"Please, yes, oh God, right there Castle, yes," She panted, "Yes!" She screamed out as she came, her body jerking around him, muscles contracting to send him over the edge, spilling into her, hot and fast.

They were panting heavily, bodies jerking against each other until they came down and he pulled out and rolled off of her, falling heavily into the mattress by her side. She rolled over instantly, resting her head against his chest as they took deep breaths to calm their bodies.

He turned his head to her and ran his fingers through her hair as she pressed a kiss to his chest and smiled at him, 'I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." He told her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her against him, letting their bodies cool down.

"It's been too long." He whispered.

"Well, we have been kind of busy." She laughed, tracing idle patterns on his chest, feeling the fatigue settle into her bones.

She rested her head against his chest, letting her eyes drift shut as his fingers played in her hair, a move he knew sent her off to sleep in no time.

She was just about to fall asleep when Elizabeth's loud cry came over the monitor, startling the both of them. She looked up at him sheepishly, "At least she let us finish."

He grinned, moving to get out of the bed, "I'll get her." He told her, pressing a kiss against her forehead and reaching for his boxers and his robe.

Her eyes followed his movements as she grabbed his pillow and pulled it to her, with a sated, happy smile on her face, "Thank you." She whispered as she allowed herself to surrender to sleep.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: If I had my own laptop, updates would be more frequent and longer .. but I don't, so I'm sorry for that. Also, I haven't abandoned any of my other stories and they will all be updated soon.**

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're ready Kate?" He asked as they lay in bed, having already put Elizabeth to bed, thankfully, without any fuss.<p>

She sighed and rolled onto her side, facing him, "No, but I have to do this Castle and my time is up."

He scooted closer to her, "But you have tons of days saved up and you're the best, I'm sure they could spare you another few weeks."

"I'd much rather have those days saved up for important days like birthdays or you know a honeymoon." She smiled, leaning over to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He hummed as she pulled away, resting her head on his shoulder, "I'm going to miss her, but what I do is important too."

He nodded, "Can we come visit you?"

She bit her cheek for a moment and then shook her head, "Then I'd never want you to leave."

"That was the plan." He mumbled.

She laughed and slapped him lightly on the chest, "Castle!"

"It's true, but I understand, we can survive a few hours. It will be just a few hours right Kate?" He looked down at her.

"I promise I will be out of there as soon as the clock strikes five, unless a body drops, then we'll make it seven, but I will be here for dinner and hopefully to put her to bed. I promise." She told him, kissing his shoulder as he threaded his fingers through her hair.

"Well then, let's get our sleep huh? it's been a long day." He suggested.

They spent the day with their planner, looking for venues, they had no luck just yet, each venue not eliciting the proper response from Kate. They weren't worried though, there were more to look at, but they had to cut it short because Elizabeth was getting fussy.

They were getting closer to their wedding date and Kate couldn't help but feeling excited and nervous at once. She made plans with Lanie to go shopping for a dress, after which she spent a good amount of time locked away in the bathroom crying over the fact that her mother would never be able to see her on her wedding day.

He had found her eventually, a sleeping baby in his arms, which cheered her up immediately and she was reaching for her. Castle handed her over to Kate who had stopped crying and was now focused on the new joy in her life and the two loves of her life.

She wrapped an arm around him and shut her eyes, willing the anxiety over leaving her baby girl for the first time tomorrow to at least let her sleep, but it wouldn't let up and she was up all night, even after he had fallen asleep.

Somewhere around 3, she got out of bed, feeling too frustrated to stay still. She needed to sleep, she had to go back to work tomorrow and it would do her no good to be half awake the whole day. She wrapped her robe around her and made her way out of the room quietly, not wanting to wake Castle. She walked up the stairs, heading to Elizabeth's room, maybe the presence of her baby girl would calm her down.

She pushed open the door and walked over to the crib to find said baby girl wide awake and staring up at her, a toothless smile breaking out on her face immediately. She reached down and gathered the girl in her arms and lifted her to her chest, chubby hands finding her hair and holding on tightly immediately. Kate could feel her anxiety melting away and she moved from the room, back down the stairs to lie on the couch, whispering stories to her baby until she began to fall asleep, her hands securing the baby against her chest.

* * *

><p>Castle found her at 6am when her alarm woke him up, to find the bed empty. He figured she had beat her alarm and trudged out of him room to look for her, expecting to find her in the kitchen fully dressed and ready to go.<p>

He stopped short when he found mother and daughter passed out on the couch. Elizabeth's tiny hands, fisting Kate's shirt as she slept, Kate's hands holding her baby close to her. He pulled out his phone and quickly snapped a bunch of pictures, making one her picture when she called, before moving over to them. He attempted to pry the girl from her grasp, but her hands tightened more and her eyes flew open, meeting with Castle's and then she loosened her grip, allowing him to take her.

She sat up, looking around, "What time is it?"

"About ten minutes after 6." He told her.

"Oh good, I didn't oversleep." She stood and leaned in to give him a kiss, before dropping one to their sleeping child's head.

"I'm gonna go get ready," She told him moving to the bathroom,"Coffee?"

He nodded, "You got it babe."

She disappeared through the bedroom door and he made his way to the kitchen, stopping to place Elizabeth in her crib they kept downstairs to let her sleep.

He quickly got her coffee ready, pouring it into a travel mug and setting it on the counter, before making some pancakes since she hadn't come out yet.

He was just placing the pancakes on a plate when she came out, looking as serious and hot as ever. He couldn't resist and pulled her to him, kissing her hard, forcing her back against the counter. Her arms instinctively wrapped around his neck before she was pulling away.

"Castle," She breathed, her voice low and raspy.

He stepped away, "Right, sorry, you have work and I made pancakes." He said, pushing the plate to her.

She quickly glanced at her phone, "Okay, I've got ten minutes." She accepted the plate and poured a good enough amount of syrup on them before digging in.

"Okay, I've got to go." She said, taking the travel mug from Castle, looking sadly towards her baby.

She crossed the room and pressed a kiss to her cheek and made her way to the door, pausing to look around again.

Castle came up behind her, "Go. Kick butt, we'll be okay, we'll be here when you get back."

She sighed and kissed him, squeezing his hand, "Promise to call me if anything happens?"

He nodded, "I promise, now go or stay."

She smiled and walked out the door, closing the door behind her, leaving Castle and the baby who was now waking alone for the day.

He walked over to the waking baby and gathered her in his arms and moving to the kitchen to prepare her breakfast.

"Well little one, it's just you and me today, mommy's off fighting bad guys." He told her, smiling as he placed her in her high chair, receiving a gurgle in response.

"Now, let's get you some food and start our day." He said, turning to her, "And what do you say we go out and get some stuff for mommy, for dinner when she comes home. What do you think we should make her?"

Elizabeth smiled and thumped her fists against the table, giggling and kicking her socked feet.

"Beth, that sounds brilliant."


	21. Chapter 21

He quickly dressed his daughter in a purple onesie and placed a wool hat over her fast growing brown hair, strapped her in her stroller, grabbed his phone, keys, wallet and left the loft sometime in the afternoon.

They hadn't left the house much with her, wanting to wait until she was a little bit older and got her shot to expose her more, although they said exposure wouldn't hurt at this age and helped them build up their immune system, they were being over protective parents.

It was a relatively cool day, so he decided to walk the few blocks to the store, telling his daughter stories of random passers-by, imagining just how Kate would roll her eyes or scoff at his stories and interject her own little twists and turns into his plot points as she always did.

He stepped up into the store, pushing Elizabeth in front of him, grabbing a hand cart just to get a few stuff. It was Kate's first day back to work, first day in months away from her baby that she hadn't been away from in more than a year. He hoped she would be home early as she promised and so with the help of the little one, they were going to have a hot meal waiting for her. He had to make it clear that just because she was back at work or no longer carrying, she could go back to not eating more than a bagel and coffee a day.

He pulled the hood of the stroller back so he could see his little girl, she was wide awake and leaning slightly forward, her wide eyes peering all over the store, chubby hands reaching out trying to grab at anything they passed.

He turned into the meat section, debating what to cook for his fiancé, opting to go with something simple and easy to cook that wouldn't require too much attention as now his attention had to be focused more elsewhere.

He decided on a pack of chicken breasts to go with her favourite pasta. He dropped it into the cart and proceeded to the pick up the rest of seasonings and the pasta. He strolled over to the bakery, wanting to get a fresh loaf of bread to make garlic bread for her too.

He was about to pick up the loaf when Elizabeth suddenly let out a loud cry, his attention shifted to her immediately and he was coming around to the front of the stroller, unbuckling her and lifting her to his chest.

He bounced with her, trying to calm her down as tears ran down her red cheeks and her tiny fists thumped him in the chest.

"Ssshh, little one, what is it?" He continued to bounce her, offering her his finger to hold on to, which she weakly shoved away.

He quickly reached for the bottle of formula and offered to her, which she accepted and quieted down. Her hands gripped the bottle, but Castle still kept a hand on it as she had the tendency to just let go when she was done.

He sighed in relief and picked up the bread, dropping the cart in the stroller where Elizabeth once occupied and was about to move off when he noticed a lady smiling at him. He really didn't want to do any publicity or have to sign or take pictures with fans right now, not when he was out with his family, he hoped the smiling lady would respect that.

"Your daughter?" She asked, nodding her head to Elizabeth who still held the bottle with her hands.

He looked at her and then back to the lady nodding, "Um yea." He responded.

"She's adorable." She complimented, smile still on her face.

Castle realized that she wasn't a fan, just someone who thought his daughter was adorable, she could join the club.

"Thanks, she takes after her mother." He told her, a huge smile on his face.

"Oh, I thought you were a single father." She said.

Why would she think that?

"Um, no I'm not." He told her, shifting the baby in his arms.

The lady looked just a bit embarrassed, "Oh I'm sorry – I didn't mean to assume, it's just that I usually see mother's doing this sort of thing."

"Buying groceries?" He raised an eyebrow.

"With their kid." She added.

"Well no, her mother is a detective, just went back to work today." He told her, realizing the lady wasn't trying anything, she was just a nice lady engaging in conversation, who had the decency to look embarrassed when she made a mistake.

"That must be tough," She said, with a knowing sadness, "I have three boys, triplets, it was hell to go back to work the first day and leave them at day-care."

He was about to respond when he felt Elizabeth drop the bottle and began crying again. He gave the lady a sheepish glance and returned the bottle to its place, hoisting her up on his shoulder, patting her back trying to get her to burp. When that didn't work, he checked her diaper, it didn't feel like she made a mess, but maybe he should check.

Just as he said goodbye to the nice lady, to find a bathroom to check Elizabeth's diaper, his phone rang and he quickly fished it out of his pocket, pressing it to his ears, trying to hear whoever was on the other line over the cries of his kid.

"Castle," He said, not bothering to check the caller I.D.

There was a pause, "Castle?"

He sighed in relief, "Kate, hi."

"Is that Elizabeth?" She asked, concern clear in her voice.

"Um, yea, we're in the grocery store, she was crying before, but then she stopped when I gave her the bottle, but now she's at it again." He explained, "I was about to take her to the bathroom to see if it was her diaper."

"She doesn't need changing." Kate answered quickly.

"How do you know?" He asked curious as to how she can tell what her baby wants over the phone, but then again this was Kate, he shouldn't be surprised.

"Because, I'm her mother, now, put me on speakerphone." She told him and he quickly did as he was told, holding the phone out in front of him.

"Okay, you're on." He told her.

"Hey Beth?" She called, "Hey, hey, mommy's here." She cooed over the phone.

Castle couldn't help the smile that bloomed over his face when Elizabeth stopped crying immediately, and looked at the phone.

"Hey, I think it's working." Castle whispered.

"That's my good girl," Kate continued, "Just wanted your mom huh?"

Of course. Elizabeth had been quiet all day, but she had never been away from her mom, unless she was sleeping and maybe it was just now hitting her that her mother wasn't there fussing over her as usual and she missed it. Castle sure missed her.

Elizabeth reached out for the phone and a high pitched laugh fell from her toothless mouth, so happy just to hear her mother's voice. It sent a warm, fuzzy feeling through Castle at the thought of that, come to think of, he just wanted to hear her voice too.

"Yea, I miss you too little one, but in a few hours I'll be there and I promise I'm not letting you out of my sight for the rest of the night. Until then, be good for your dad okay?" Elizabeth thumped a hand against her dad's chest in response and Castle grunted.

"Seriously, he's not a young as he used to be." She said seriously, but he picked that hint of her teasing tone and smirked.

"Ha, ha." He said dryly, "Say bye to mommy Beth."

She looked up at him with her big eyes and smiled, laughing again, "Great, now our child is laughing at me."

"I've taught her well." Kate laughed, "Bye my baby."

Castle took her off of speaker and brought the phone to his ears as she sighed, "Are you going to be home early?" He asked her, hopeful.

"We got a case, but we just wrapped it a while ago." She told him, "If no case drops in the next couple hours I'll be home by five-thirty, if not the latest seven, I promise."

"Great." He smiled, "I hope you get no case."

"Me too." He could hear the longing in her voice, "I miss you guys so much."

He smiled, "I miss you too, and I can't wait until you come home."

"Me too, so I can relax with the two loves of my life." He could hear the smile in her voice as she spoke.

"I'll make it worth your while," He grinned, his voice low.

"Castle!" She laughed, "We have a kid!"

"That's not what I meant detective, get your mind out the gutter." He said innocently and he could see her rolling her eyes.

"I gotta get back to paperwork," She said after a moment of silence, "I love you two."

"I love you too Kate and so does Beth, although she might just love loaves of bread a bit more." He told her, noticing her baby hands trying wriggle out of his hands to reach the loaf of bread he had stuck in the back of her stroller.

"Just behave you two, see you in a few. Oh and give her a kiss for me." Kate requested.

Castle turned his head and pressed his lips to the side of her head as she continued to wriggle in his hands, "Done. Now go finish your paperwork so you can come home and get yours."

"Bye Castle." She laughed before the line disconnected.

He smiled at the phone and then shoved it in his pocket.

He made his way to the checkout counter, placing Elizabeth back in her seat, her pacifier in her mouth as she glanced around at everyone.

He cashed out and this time opted for a cab to head back to his loft, juggling everything up the elevator and to his loft, setting the bags down with a huff. He turned to his child who had managed to fall asleep during all of that and smiled warmly, pulling her out of her seat and setting her down in her crib, gently pressing a kiss to her forehead as she smacked her lips together, but remained fast asleep.

He glanced at the clock and decided to start the chicken now and just keep it warming in the oven until whenever she came home.

He packed away everything that wasn't needed and worked on the chicken, glancing over to his sleeping child every now and then a smile on his face as he thought of how this was going to be his life for the next few years and he was so loving it.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: I shall be at camp next week, so no updates 'til I'm back **


	22. Chapter 22

Was it really supposed to be this hard to be away from your baby for the first time in months? She spent half the day just imagining what her two loves were doing, imagining Castle walking around with her, telling her stories of anything he could think of and she would smile that gummy smile of hers.

She so desperately wanted to go home and just cuddle up with the two of them, a few hours out of her day spent apart for them was just too much. She was hoping they wouldn't catch a case, not today and she could go home early, but of course, they did.

Half way through the day she had managed to escape to the break room and call, to hear her crying on the other line, with Castle sounding a bit desperate and relieved. She managed to get her baby to stop crying, had to admit it felt good that she just wanted to hear her mommy's voice, she guessed the first day apart wasn't going easy on the little one either.

Reluctantly she hung up and got back to work, trying so hard to get them out of her head for a moment and work on the case, she wasn't planning on missing bedtime, she had promised she wouldn't.

Ryan and Esposito spent a suspicious amount of time at her desk, they thought she wouldn't notice their eyes flicking to the picture of Elizabeth she had brought with her this morning – Esposito, more than Ryan. She couldn't blame them, she was adorable and she was sure her uncle's just really wanted to see her again.

Maybe when she was a bit older, she and Sarah Grace could have a playdate and if they felt nice enough to allow boys, Esposito could join as well. He had glared at Ryan when he mentioned this, Kate just had to laugh at the two detectives already wrapped around her little girl's finger. She had to admit, everyone so far seemed to be.

It was a few minutes to six, she was seated on the edge of her desk, a cup of coffee in her hand – it wasn't the same when Castle didn't make it, when Gates came out of her office.

"Detective Beckett," She called, folding her arms.

Kate turned her head to her, placing her mug on her desk, "Sir?"

"Why are you still here?" She asked.

Kate looked at the bored and back to her in confusion, "To solve this case ?" She said, her statement sounding more like a question.

Gates shook her head, "Detective, it's your first day back from maternity leave, I know it must be killing you being away from your little girl." She paused and Kate nodded slightly.

"Go home detective." Gates said, "The boys can handle this, go spend the rest of the evening with Mr. Castle and that precious baby of yours."

Even Gates had come over to her desk to look at the precious, smiling baby in the picture on Kate's desk.

Kate opened her mouth to instinctively argue about being sent home early, but then shut it. She did want so badly to go home and be with them, murder can wait, she was going home.

She looked back up to her captain who was watching her with a small smile, leaning against the desk, "Thank you sir."

Gates nodded, "I'm a mother too detective, I know how it feels, no need to thank me, just get out of here."

With that she turned and went back into her office, leaving Kate standing up, gathering her stuff. She picked up her mug and headed to the break room, throwing out the rest of the coffee.

"Heading out?" Ryan asked as she entered the break room.

"Yea," She answered him.

"Jenny was the same, she cried on the first day she had to leave Sarah." Ryan told her.

"I bet you did too bro," Esposito piped up, teasing his partner.

"I am not ashamed to admit it." Ryan replied.

Ryan turned to her grinning, "Tell the little on her uncle Ryan says hello."

"Uncle Javi too," Esposito mumbled.

Kate laughed, "Will do, later guys."

She headed out then, grabbing her bag and jacket heading straight to the elevator. Once inside, she pressed the button a few times, anxious to just get home.

She exited the elevator and quickly made her way to her car, once inside she pulled out her phone and sent a text to Castle and then she was off, finally.

The traffic was surprisingly light for this time of day and she was parking her car in their Castle's parking garage in no time. She greeted the doorman and made her way up to the loft, getting even more excited by the minute.

She stopped outside the door when she heard loud crying, that didn't sound good. She quickly opened the door, her eyes fell on a dishevelled Castle in the middle of the living room, his hair was a mess, he had on no shirt and he looked … tired.

Then her eyes fell to her daughter whose face was scrunched up, with tears falling endlessly down her red cheeks, her mouth wide open releasing loud cries that just broke Kate's heart. She was struggling against him and he was hugging her to him, whispering to her, trying to calm her down.

She dropped her things on the table, shut the door, pulled off her shoes and strode over to them. She placed a hand gently on Castle's shoulder, trying to get his attention without startling the baby. He jumped slightly and turned to her, relief instantly coming over his face as he bounced on the spot, patting Elizabeth gently on the back, but she still continued to cry.

"What's the matter?" Kate asked, reaching out for her.

Castle shrugged, "I don't know, she was going well all day since you called and then about twenty minutes ago, she just exploded." He told her, handing Elizabeth over to her mother.

"I changed her, fed her, burped her, bathed her, everything and she won't stop, it's like the colic all over again." He continued, slumping down on the couch.

She turned Elizabeth to her, holding her up to face level," Hey, little one, mommy's home, what's the matter?"

She didn't even open her eyes, just shoved her hand in her mouth and continued to cry, flailing her limbs around.

She sat down on the couch beside Castle, sitting her half on his thigh, half on hers. She trailed one finger down Elizabeth's red face, down between her eyes and over her nose, while whispering quiet words to her Castle couldn't even hear.

Eventually it seemed to work as the cries turned into sniffles and she opened her eyes, wide, red and watery, focused on Kate. It was a split second before she was laughing in glee, a high pitched baby laugh as she reached out to her mother as if her crying episode had never happened.

Wordlessly, Castle reached over to the coffee table and yanked a wipe from its container handing it to Kate. She pulled Elizabeth to her, one hand around her back holding her up, the other wiping off her face as she reached out, tangling her hands in Kate's hair.

She glanced over to Castle, who had rested his head on the back of the chair, his hand covering his face. Her ears were ringing from all the crying, she wondered if his was too – it must be, he was hearing it longer.

"Rick?" She called softly.

He raised his head, eyes finding hers.

"You okay?" She asked, not liking the look in his eyes, it was a look she couldn't quiet place and it made her uneasy.

But as quick as she noticed it, it was gone and he was sitting up and smiling, running a hand over the now calm baby in Kate's lap.

"Of course," He told her, "We just really missed mommy today." He said in a quieter tone.

To lighten to mood a bit, she grinned and raised Elizabeth in front of her, wiggling her, eliciting a laugh from the girl, "Mommy missed you too, so much."

Castle released a deep breath and stood, "I made you dinner," He gestured to the kitchen, "Luckily, she let me stick in the warmer before she started crying."

She didn't realize how hungry she was until he mentioned food, had she even eaten today at all? She knew she could take care of herself on her own, but it seemed she really needed Castle to remind her to do so and since he wasn't following her at the precinct currently, no one reminded her.

Her stomach rumbled loudly then and he smiled, "I'll share it out, you too catch up." He walked off with a wink and Kate turned back to her baby.

Elizabeth stared at her with her wide, curious eyes. Kate couldn't help but notice how much like Castle she looked, just like she'd hoped. She didn't know whose personality she'd take just yet, right now she was rather curious, which was a trait both of them possessed. She did like to touch things and put things in her mouth that she shouldn't, that was all Castle, but the way she would look at them after they would tell her to take it out of her mouth, or take it from her, that look was all Kate and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't proud.

Kate ran her fingers through the soft mass of hair on her head, it was growing fast and she was sure she might have to have a haircut before she even turned one.

She spent the next few minutes sprawled on the couch, Elizabeth on her stomach, while Kate played peeka boo. Kate could tell she was about to fall asleep, her eyes were drooping and her movements were slow, she should be tired after all the crying she did today and no doubt after whatever activities she and castle did today.

"Food's ready," He called, "Should I warm a bottle for her?"

"No babe, she's asleep." She called quietly, not wanting to wake her after she watched her fight the sleep and only just gave in.

"That's no surprise, she didn't even nap today." He told her, peering over the couch at his two girls.

"Seriously?" Kate looked up at him.

"She nodded off once or twice, but not for more than ten minutes each time. I thought babies napped like 500 times a day."

She rolled her eyes, "Maybe she's like you in that sense, endless energy."

"When do I ever willingly wake up before the sun? No, no that's all you Kate. She's just like you." He said, sounding quite proud as he stared down at them.

He reached out for their sleeping baby and Kate handed her over, she was sure her growling stomach would have woken her up soon anyways and she really needed to eat.

She watched him lay her down in the crib in the living room and then went off the wash up and change for dinner. When she emerged, she headed straight for him and he opened his arms for her automatically. She tucked herself against his chest, wrapped her arms around him tightly. She found herself needing him more than she thought she might at the end of the day. She hadn't expected it to be so hard, to be away from them and now she never wanted to leave his embrace again.

He ran his hands up and down her back, humming softly, causing his chest to vibrate, she buried her face there, gave him one last squeeze and stepped away from him. He didn't let her go, instead dropped his arms loosely around her waist and looked at her.

"How was your day?" He asked softly.

She ducked her head and sighed, "I didn't think it would be this hard."

"Me either." He admitted.

She looked up at him and cupped his cheek in her hand, "You're tired." She noted.

"She's a busy one and she really, really missed you. She actually kept looking around the place as if she was searching for you." He told her.

"Maybe I should take some more time off." She suggested, biting the inside of her cheek.

"You know I'd be all for that, because I hate being away from you all day, but she had to learn eventually that mommy's gotta work. She just has to settle for daddy for a few hours out of the day." He shrugged.

She laughed a bit at that, "Yea, you're right, I just –" She trailed off and looked over to Elizabeth's sleeping form in the crib, "I hate being away from her too."

He pulled her to him again, "It gets easier I promise."

"What if I miss something important? What if she says her first word when I'm not here, what if she starts to walk, what if -"

"Kate," He cut her off, "She doesn't even have teeth yet, we have time." He told her, rubbing her shoulders soothingly.

She relaxed, he was right, there was time, but time goes by so quickly. She could remember when she just found out and then giving birth felt like it was just yesterday.

"And if anything happens you know I will record it, you won't miss it." He assured her, pressing a kiss to her head.

She nodded, calming herself down, "Yea, yea okay."

He released her then, stepping away from her, attempting to lead her to the kitchen, but she grabbed his arm and pulled him back. She pressed her lips to his urgently, wrapping her arms around his neck, pulling him closer to her. He came to her willingly, letting his hands trail up and down her back, until one hand tangled in her hair and the other took hold of her waist.

She pulled back after a while, looking up at him shyly, biting her lip, "I love you." She whispered, pressing another chaste kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, now let's go eat before I change my mind and take you to the bedroom." He said turning away, "Beth and I worked hard on this one."

She momentarily thought about pulling him back to her, telling him to let the food stay until later, to satisfy another desire of hers, but then her stomach grumbled again and she knew if she didn't eat, it would be interrupting them all night.

So she let Castle pull her to the table, after peaking in on Elizabeth, to make sure she was still sleeping and sure enough she was, sprawled on her stomach, her lips slightly parted with her hair falling in front of her face. The resemblance between her and Castle was uncanny.

She reached down and ran her fingers lightly through her hair, not wanting to wake her. As much as she wanted to cuddle and play with her daughter, knowing she barely napped today and practically cried herself to sleep, she would need all the sleep she could get and Castle was waiting for her.

She sighed, leaning over the crib to press a kiss to her daughter's head, who smacked her lips together and shifted positions in response. Kate smiled and walked over to Castle, finally sitting down to eat a meal he obviously out a lot of work into.

She noticed the deep bags under his eyes and knew her face was the same, but she wouldn't trade any of it for the world, she loved them to bits and if having this little girl meant waking up in the wee hours of the morning or searching desperately for a way to make her stop crying, well she would take it.

She hoped though, that tomorrow's separation would be easier on them all.

**End A/N: I didn't intend for this chapter to go this way, blame my mood. Better times ahead though :) **

**Mistakes? Whoops, sorry. **


	23. Chapter 23

**A/N: This is a few days late, but I promised Aufa I'd update this fic for her birthday. I already told you happy birthday, so here's a happy belated birthday update. I hope you like it. And to all those who stuck around and are still reading this after my months long hiatus, thank you and to those who are just joining, I hope you like it. **

* * *

><p>When she comes through the door at a few minutes past seven, she's crying. He and Alexis watch from their position on the couch as she comes through the door, quickly closes it and without taking off her coat or boots, or even a word to them, she hurriedly disappears through his office doors into their room.<p>

He exchanges a silent glance with Alexis, who had just gotten home an hour ago and settled in to watch some cheesy game show with her dad. She inclines her head in the direction of where Kate disappears and reaches out to take her baby sister, who was snuggled up on her father's chest, snuffling softly.

She didn't wake when Alexis took her, only snuggled against her chest, her little fists clutching the fabric of Alexis' shirt. She stood and headed off to the stairs, giving her father and his fiancé privacy for whatever it is Kate was upset about. He watched his two daughters ascend the stairs and as soon as they were out of sight, he took a deep breath and stood, following the path of Kate, through his office into their room.

The room was dark, but he could see the outline of her coat thrown across the bed and her shoes discarded by the closet, from the slither of light that poured out from under the bathroom door. He could hear the shower, pouring heavily and somehow, he just knew she wasn't in the actual shower. He paused at the door, wondering if he should give her time, let her come to him, but then he remembered how incapable he is of leaving Kate alone when she was in this state and twisted the doorknob.

He stepped inside, being hit immediately with a cloud of steam. His eyes focused on her curled up by the tub and he walked over to turn off the pounding shower. She didn't look up as he turned it off or sat beside her, her body was trembling, but she wasn't making any noise. Her fingers dug into the skin by her knees and slowly he pried them loose, pulling her to him and then she came, wrapping her arms around his chest and curled up against him. He effortlessly pulled her into it lap, running his hand up and down her back, trying to soothe her, trying to calm her trembling body.

He wasn't surprised when she started sobbing against him, only desperate to make it stop. To make the love of his life and the mother of his child okay again, but first he needed to know what was wrong and to know that, he had to wait until the sobbing stopped.

It's another ten minutes before she quiets again and another five before her trembling body calms. She's still holding him tightly and he's still running his hand over her back. He feels her taking in multiple deep, shaky breaths and then he feels her press a kiss against his chest and he thinks it's safe to talk now.

"Bad day?" He asks.

She sighs against him, pressing her face against his chest, not willing to give up contact at the moment and he was fine with that, he would sit on the cold, hard floor, with her in his lap for as long as she wanted, just as long as it would make her happy again.

"There was a case." She spoke, her voice rough from the crying and sobbing.

Kate was as tough as nails when it came to her work, but now that she became a mother, he expected her to become much more emotional over cases.

"It was horrible Castle." She mumbled into his shirt, "He was a budding writer, only 28 years old. He was trying to make something of himself. He just got his first book published and –" She broke off, tears spilling from her eyes again, he only held her closer, his heart breaking at what he knew must have gone through her mind during the case. She had called plenty during the day and he could hear the stress, panic and worry in her voice each time, but he just thought it was due to her being away from Elizabeth for too long.

She wiped her eyes and pushed herself up, her red, puffy eyes staring into his loving, blue ones, searching for something, he wasn't sure what, but he was ready to give. Anything, anything for her.

"He had a kid Castle, a baby, only three months old." She whispered, her hands tightening her hold on him.

Oh.

"They killed her too."

He closed his eyes, anger rising up in him at whosoever was heartless and cold enough to kill and kill a new born child. He knew murderers were terrible people, who usually brushed off their acts with some lame excuse as to what their victim did, or the classic "I didn't mean to kill them." But what excuse could someone possibly give for killing a child, so fresh to the world?

He could only imagine what she had to deal with, what went through her head when she saw the bodies. She must have needed him then, needed her daughter, needed to comfort of her family in such a gruesome moment.

"Oh Kate, I'm sorry." He says, not knowing just what else to say after that, so he just held her and let her tell him about the day, how they caught the guy and how she almost got suspended for beating up the guy who did it, something, he was oddly proud of.

"Sorry for not saying anything when I came in and just disappearing, I just –"

"It's okay Kate, I understand." He reassured her, pressing a kiss against her hairline.

"Where's Beth?" She asked, looking around as if she expected her baby to be in the bathroom watching her from some position.

"Alexis took her upstairs, would you like me to get her?" He asked.

She hesitated, resting her head back against his chest, seemingly not wanting to move, but the need to hold her daughter after such a day was overwhelming.

"I'll get her." She said, easing up off of him, wiping her eyes.

He stood with her as she walked over to the sink and washed away her tears and runny mascara. He stood behind her, just watching her, a small smile on his face and a large ache in his heart, he so wanted to be at the precinct with her, especially for cases like these, but he knew his presence was needed at home with their child and as much as he loved Kate, he had to stay away.

Giving in to an overwhelming need, he turned her around after she had dried her face and pressed his lips to hers, not too hard, but just light and soft. He smiled when she released a sigh of content and wrapped her arms around his neck, tugging him closer to her.

He rested a hand on her waist and brought a hand up to cup her cheek, his thumb stroking against her jaw slowly. He allowed himself to get lost in her, lost in the taste of coffee on her tongue, coffee and chocolate and the salty taste of her tears. He let himself press against her, pushing her against the counter, suddenly his need for her burning inside of him. He released a low growl as he tore his lips from hers and dragged them across her jaw and down her throat, clutching at her as she gasped and inclined her head to give him room.

Involuntarily, her hips rolled into his, pausing his movements, having him panting heavily against her neck. He loosened his grip on her and moved up to press a small kiss against her mouth.

"Castle what?" She asked, just as out of breath as him.

He pressed a kiss against her forehead and sighed, suppressing the need to just take her right here and now.

"You wanted to see your daughter." He said simply, he looked at her and winked, "We'll finish this later."

She grinned, a welcome sight since she came through the door in tears, "Promise?"

He nodded, kissing her again for good measure, "Promise."

"Okay." She agreed, as he stepped aside, giving her way to go where she wanted.

She grabbed his hand and tugged him with her, out of the room and up the stairs. They peeked in on Elizabeth's room to find it dark and empty, she turned to Castle confused, but he just tugged her further down the hallway to Alexis' room.

He knocked on the door and waited for a "Come in." before he entered, smiling instantly at the sight before him.

Alexis had created a little playpen on her floor, filled with toys and stuffed animals, which Elizabeth had clearly been having the time of her life in. She was on her back, her tiny legs kicking in the ear as Alexis dangled a stuffed animal over her head.

When they entered the room, her little head to them a gummy smile gracing her features instantly as she rolled over and crawled to the edge of the pen, reaching out for her parents.

Kate bent over and lifted the baby from the pen, pressing kisses all over her face as Elizabeth giggled and wiggled her tiny limbs.

"Hey Alexis," Kate greeted Castle's older daughter who was now sitting cross legged in the middle of her room.

"Hi Kate," She smiled, "She's so full of energy, I don't know how you guys do it."

Kate beamed at her little girl who was trying to chew on her mother's hair, "Well, she does take after her father."

Castle opened his mouth to say something, but just closed it when he realized he'd just be outnumbered by the women in the room anyways.

"Thanks for keeping her." Kate said to Alexis.

"It's no problem, I love bonding with my little sister, I'll do it anytime." She grinned.

"Oh you will be." Castle stated, "Be prepared."

"I'm ready." Alexis confirmed.

Kate laughed and shook her head, "I think someone has tired herself out." She said, watching as Elizabeth fought to stay awake.

"She's had a busy day." Castle agreed.

"We're gonna put her to bed, thanks again Alexis! Goodnight!" Kate called as they left the room, heading to Beth's room.

They gave her a bath and changed her out of her day clothes, dressing her in a soft blue onesie. By the time Kate placed her in the crib, she was out.

They stood by the crib, watching as she released tiny breaths, her little feet kicking every now and then.

She felt Castle press a kiss to the side of her head and turned in his arms, "Come on, let's go to bed." She said, turning and pressing a kiss to her daughters head, watching as Castle did the same.

"So early?" He questioned, following her out of the room and down the stairs.

"No. But you have a promise to fulfil." She said, her voice low and husky.

He stared at her for a moment, before grabbing her hand and racing towards their bedroom.

"Yes I do."


End file.
